The RWBY Spider
by Scam Man
Summary: Imagine a world like Remnant not only plagued with Grimm Creatures and the Hunters who kill them, but a Friendly Neighborhood Super Hero who fights his own bad guys and keeps the city and his loved ones safe. Introducing my own OC Spiderman, Arden Ambrose!
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: The following story contains characters created by both Marvel Comics and Roosterteeth. While some are OC's the rest are not and I do not own them. Please support both groups because of the amazing time and dedication they take to entertain their fans.**

**PROLOUGE**

**Tiberius Stone was not a happy man right now. The Alchemax CEO dressed in his black Armani suit with matching tie was thinking about everything that has happened over the course of the week while waiting for the elevator to take him to Subbasement level 5. According to the stock exchange, while Alchemax has gone up 1.14 points, the Schnee Dust Corporation has gone up 3.01 points. Despite being the world leader in genetic and mechanical engineering, Alchemax will always play second fiddle to Schnee. But that's not why Tiberius is angry. In fact, not only does Alchemax have a contract with Schnee by supplying them with mechanical drones to defend their company from attack, but he and Albert Schnee are good friends. No, the reason for his bad mood is something else entirely.**

** "OCATAVIUS"! Yells Stone as he steps out of the elevator and struts into the room. Otto Octavius in his white lab coat was sitting at a bench looking over his notes. Under the lab coat he wears a chest harness that houses the four mechanical limbs jetting from his back that have become an extension of his body. Otto turns to greet his enraged employer. "Good morning Mr. Stone and how are you this fine day?"**

** "Otto, I want, no, I demand an explanation on this delay of your research" Stone sternly asks.**

** "Very well Mr. Stone, where would you like me to begin?"**

** "I don't care, just explain yourself".**

** "Well" begins Otto "As you know we've hit a snag in Project Darwin's first phase in obtaining the final two Grimm specimens. We have the Beowolf and Crasher subjects in captivity just below us but the problem is that Professor Mason's drones have as of yet acquired both a Deathstalker and a Nevermore, not to mention where we will detain such behemoths once captured."**

** "I've already spoken with Phineas Mason on this subject and he assures me that his next batch of Grimm Slayers have been reprogrammed to capture your precious monsters" Tiberius explained. "Also, the soulless beasts will be held in an undisclosed location that only you and I will be aware of. This means that the monsters you have here must be moved as well. Now tell me about the **_**other**_** problem".**

** "Unfortunately much like the other subjects, numbers 30-41 have all died and subject 42 is currently undergoing genetic reconstruction, we will know any moment whether or not it is a success" said Octavius.**

** "That is most disappointing Otto, I expected more from Alchemax's golden boy."**

** "To be fair sir Dr. Conrad Marcus was the true expert and the original head of Project Araneae, his death was a dark day for Alchemax. I'm not saying I can't do his job, it's just managing two very important tasks is very tiring and frustrating all at the same…"**

** "DON'T TELL ME ABOUT FRUSTRATION OTTO"! Stone yelled at the top of his lungs. He readjusts his tie and recomposed himself before speaking. "Sorry Octavius, you didn't deserve that, it's just with all this talk you and Conrad made with your experiments, it sounded like we finally had something to be on par with Albert. The construction of an army of genetically altered super soldiers that can perform the tasks of the strongest Hunters without the use of clunky weaponry and absorbent amounts of Dust to power them sounds very interesting and profitable. I know you've been working for years to get this right, but I am losing my patience, we need something now."**

** Octavius's computer then begins to beep continuously and uses his tentacles to get there faster than Stone. **_**No wonder everyone calls him Doc Ock **_**Stone thought. Octavius turns around and smiles "Good news sir we've hit a breakthrough, Subject 42 is currently stable with zero deformities or unnecessary mutations, just the perfect arachnid specimen that Dr. Marcus always hoped for."**

** "Finally" is all Tiberius Stone says as he looks at the time on his cell phone. "Damn. If you'll excuse me Otto I have a meeting with the board in five. I expect a full report on Subject 42's progress first thing in the morning, and remember, students from the Vale City High School will be coming for a field trip this afternoon so lock down this floor before going top side."**

** "I'm an adult sir; I know how to lock down a lab, I'm not a child."**

_**That reminds me not to miss Tyler's game at Vale Prep tonight**_** thought Stone as he returned to the elevator.**

** Meanwhile in the bedroom of Arden Ambrose, the young 17 year old awoke to the sound of his alarm clock, sat up while stretching and yawning, and said "Today is going to be a good day."**

**The RWBY Spider**

**Next Time: Field Trip**


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: FIELD TRIP**

** Arden Ambrose walked over to his bathroom and looked in the mirror. His auburn hair was a mess as he smiled, revealing his canines. **_**I guess being one eighth Faunus is worth these bad boys, even if it's a pain to brush them **_**he thought. Proceeding to clean up for the school day, Arden took a quick shower and brushed his teeth. The young seventeen year old changed into a pair of cargo jeans with a grey shirt and sweat shirt for the brisk March morning. He slid down the stair railing and walked into the kitchen to see his dad watching the news with his mom.**

** "**_**This is Dexter Dunbar outside Dustbowl Express, a local Dust shop that was destroyed in a horrific explosion just last night. Fortunately no one was killed because the store was closed for the evening but over fourteen people were injured from debris damage with two more in critical condition. The White Fang, a once passive aggressive group now turned terrorist organization, has claimed responsibility for the attack in retaliation of the…"**_

**Leonard Ambrose turned off the television and shook his head. As a doctor, he was called in last night to assist with alleviating all of the victim's pain. **_**Dad must be tired and a little cranky at a certain group of crazy people for the unexpected overtime last night,**_** Arden thought. "What a shame, The White Fang used to be such a peaceful group, an example that we could all live in harmony, now there just another terrorist organization. I know they want to be treated equally for being different, but violence like this is never the solution. They think because they have weapons and power that they can do whatever they want to justify their cause? Why can't anyone else learn that with Great Power…?"**

** Alison Ambrose and Arden chimed in to help finish the Ambrose family motto "…Comes Great Responsibility."**

** As Arden sat down, his mom slid him a plate of bacon and eggs with OJ to drink. "So honey, are you ready for the trip to Alchemax today."**

** "Oh yeah, I'm so excited to try and stay awake while the eggheads talk my ear off about ruling the world with science" Arden said, emphasizing the last few words with a terrible German accent. **

** "Come on honey, maybe you'll learn something important and it might give you an idea of what you want to do after college."**

_**It's just as I thought, **_**thinks Arden, **_**Mom's worried about my future, hell I'm a little concerned. Being a scientist sounds a little boring, I want to do something that lets me go out there and help others. All the men in the Ambrose family have done something in the defense of others. Great-Grandpa Warren was a soldier in the war who protected our country, Granddad Jeffery was the greatest detective in Vale City Police Department history who protected civilians and dad's a doctor who keeps people from dying. Mom's a combat instructor at Signal, not that there isn't anything wrong with molding young minds and in Mom's case breaking there bones, but I want to do something that won't put me to sleep and lets me see the world. Maybe I'll follow grandpa's footsteps in law enforcement.**_

** Dr. Ambrose rose from his seat and grabbed his brief case, "Well I'm off to the hospital, sick patients won't cure themselves. Arden, you best be off too before your late for school." The good doctor kissed his wife goodbye and patted his son's shoulder before going to work. His son soon departed as well, hearing his mom say "Have a good day" before driving off to school. **

** On the way there, Arden began ticking off today's schedule in his head. **_**Okay, 8-8:50 calculus, 9-10:50 history, 11-12:20 lunch, and then it's off to Alchemax for the chemistry field trip, so yeah, a typical boring day made even more dull by a couple of Einstein's.**_

**Arden parked his car as he heard the bell go off, **_**Crap late again**_**, he thought as he ran to Ms. Yule's Calc class. He creaked open the door and tip toed in just in time for Ms. Yule to turn around and say "Late again I see Mr. Ambrose, please take a seat next to Ms. Danvers before I write you **_**another**_** demerit."**

** "Yes mam" was all he could say. Arden took a seat next to the young blond with the white t-shirt and black jeans and said "Hey Lyla."**

** "Hi Arden" the young woman squeaked as she hid her blush by looking at the board. Lyla Danvers has been Arden's oldest and only friend from when they were kids but wanted something more once they entered high school. Arden didn't see it that way and wished to preserve their friendship. That doesn't mean she still couldn't like him.**

** The school day seemed to drag on and on with every passing minute until finally the 12:30 bell rang and Arden's chemistry class met at the bus loop to leave for their field trip. Naturally, Arden and Lyla sat next to each other and decided to chat about current events to pass the time.**

** "So Arden, did you hear about the bombing last night?" Lyla asked. "Did your dad get called into work?"**

** "Yeah, he wasn't happy about the bombing and was even less happy to see all those people in pain; it really irks him to see people get hurt. He came back at 4:00 in the morning to get some rest before having to come back at 8:00."**

** "Those White Fang people are terrible. Don't they see that by committing these acts of terrorism that they're hurting their own cause? I mean, public perception of Faunus have never been good, but are now at an all-time low because of those bastards."**

** "I know what you mean, even people like me who have just a little Faunus blood in them get teased. I swear at least, I don't know, eight people called me 'Razor face' or 'Sharp tooth' or 'Nosferatu' or, oh, don't forget the classic 'Freak' moniker."**

** "That's horrible Arden, you should tell a teacher or the principal if you're getting picked on."**

** "Don't worry Lyla, I just give them a big old smile and ignore them. After all, for all we know this new leader of the White Fang could have been a skinny nerd with a pair of dog ears and a tail who got picked on in school. Then he grows up to be the leader of the most hated group of individuals in the world all because his parents never told him that 'sticks and stones may break my bones but names can never hurt me'."**

** Lyla giggled as she pictured in her head a geeky little cartoonish terrorist leader as the bus gradually stopped at their destination. All the students get off the bus as they were escorted by their teacher Mr. Argon and a pair of security class Alchemax drones. The robots are human shaped with red lights and convertible arms that can become a Gatling gun or a pair of machetes. "Does anyone else have a problem with being escorted by a couple of walking toasters packing heat?" asked Arden before being shushed by the teacher.**

** The class from VCHS walked into the entry way and was met by a young man in a wheel chair with a light green dress shirt and an Alchemax employee badge on his shirt. "Hello, my name is Alistaire Smythe and I will be your tour guide through Alchemax today. If you'll follow me, we shall get started" said the young man as the class followed him unaware of a mysterious young woman in a black trench coat as she swipes a doctored Alchemax card in the "express elevator" and proceeded to subbasement level 5. Her cat ears twitched with excitement under her large hat.**

…

** On the roof of the adjacent building, another young woman clad in a leather combat uniform and wearing a military face mask in the shape of a cat was watching as the other woman entered the elevator. Her cat ears were twitching with anticipation in the wind. "Okay kiddo, Cleo's in, and in about a few minutes were about to be super rich" the black clad woman said into her earpiece.**

** Elsewhere, in a hotel room across the city, a child of about fifteen staring intently at a computer screen responded "That's great Felicia, now all we have to do is wait and the cat is in the bag. Pun intended by the way." The young Isis Hardy sounded confident, but as always in situations like this, her cat ears were twitching with anxiety. Whenever one of the Hardy Sister's plans seems flawless, something always happens to mess it up, and Isis is getting that feeling right now.**

**Next Time: Along Came a Spider **


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: ALONG CAME A SPIDER**

** The CEO will be a little annoyed at Otto Octavius for not taking part in the tour for the visiting school, but he'll understand that Octavius is hard at work on Project Araneae. Besides, Spencer Smythe had to cancel as well as he claims to be on a breakthrough on his nanotech experiments. Phineas Mason will be sent in his place to help young Alistaire answer any questions the youths might have. **_**It's all a PR stunt anyway **_**thought Octavius. **_**Have Alchemax's greatest minds educate the next generation with the advancements in next generation technology. A baboon in a lab coat can do the same thing.**_** Otto turns to the spider in the glass tank with the number 42 on its abdomen.**

** "Look at you little one" Otto begins, addressing the spider. "I have faith that you are the one to change the course of history. Unlike your predecessors who prematurely died or failed to give me the right sequence, your chart shows to have the right genetics to give me a success. Unfortunately my eight legged friend, you are nothing more than a delivery system for the true jewel for this project; your genetic material. Your DNA has been spliced with that with multiple species of **_**Araneae**_** to obtain the best qualities your species has to offer for humanity. Moments after you bite into the first lab rat you see, you'll die moments later, self-inflicted from the very venom you secrete from those mighty mandibles. And if my theory is correct this spider bite should…"**

** Otto's speech was cut short when he heard the elevator begin to chime, alerting him of some company. **_**Something's not right **_**Otto thinks, walking closer to the elevator with his tentacles poised for attack. **_**Only four people have clearance to use this elevator, including myself, and we are all currently indisposed. **_**His tentacles were ready to lunge as the doors opened and saw only a small round ball roll up to him and sprayed out a purplish gas.**

** "Dammit"! exclaims the geneticist. Octavius begins to cough profusely, but manages to get out a few words in a whisper. "Auto sentries activate passcode Watchdog."**

** Cleopatra Hardy clung to the ceiling of the elevator, wearing a mask similar to Felicia's. She pulled the mask from her hat before rolling the gas grenade and jumping up the ceiling at lightning speed. Unlike her sister's, this one had a built in filtration system that allowed her to walk in the room without knocking herself out. After jumping down, she removed her disposable coat, revealing a black leather uniform also similar to Felicia's, and proceeded into the lab. As she did, however, four auto turrets, one appearing in each corner of the room, popped out and aimed at her.**

** Cleo smirked as she thought how easy this was going to be while pulling out her weapon Nine Lives. Upon first glance, it may seem like a simple stiletto switchblade, but with the tap of a button, the blade elongates and separates into nine metallic whips. It was over in about a minute as the feline Faunus tore each sentry apart while flipping and out maneuvering the bullets from the others.**

** "Okay Isis I'm in, now what?" she says into her comm.**

** "Good" her youngest sister responds. "Now as per our employer's instructions, grab subject 42, insert the USB drive and let the virus take care of the rest. Then get out of their and we'll get paid; simple enough yes?"**

** Cleo couldn't agree more with the plan. She walked over to the table, inserted the USB in the good doctor's computer, and transferred the spider in a small glass container. "Hello cutie, you're about to make me one rich kitty" she says mockingly.**

** Unbeknownst to the young cat thief, the Watchdog protocol was merely part **_**one**_** of Otto Octavius' defense plan. Normally Octavius himself would deal with any and all malcontents with his tentacles if the sentries should fail, but being a mastermind, planned for the contingency in the event he was dispatched beforehand. Vitals in his chest harness keep track of his status and if he was killed or rendered unconscious, the VI program in the harness would take over. Detaching itself from its creator, the harness used the optic sensors in each of the tentacles "palms" to scan the room of any and all personnel. Using its friend or foe identification system, it determined the unknown woman as an intruder and readied itself for combat. Cleopatra had no idea she was about to be crushed by four menacing, mechanical appendages.**

…

** Around the same time as the break in, Arden couldn't help but feel completely bored out of his skull as the tour guide showed them each floor and explained the nature of each floor. **_**God this is incredibly boring! **_**He thought. **_**I can walk on a treadmill on an incline and read an Alchemax brochure and just say I went on the field trip. Meh, I should be paying attention, for all I know Mr. Argon could give all of us a five page paper on the "Awesomeness of Alchemax!"**_

** "… And here students, is the 35****th**** floor, home to Alchemax's Cybernetics Division. This is where we construct the security droids that escorted you into the building and then some" Alistaire says. "Ah and here is the Cybernetics Head researcher, Professor Phineas Mason!"**

** A skinny man in his late forties in a lab coat walked out waving as the class gave a reluctant applause. He has grey hair with a white streak in the middle with a goatee. He adjusts his glasses before beginning.**

** "I guess there's no need for an introduction as Mr. Smythe has already taken the liberty" says Mason.**

** Alistaire quickly pulls him aside and asks "Where's my father? I thought he was joining you?"**

** "He had a breakthrough in one of his nanite experiments and refused to leave. I'm sure you understand."**

** Alistaire did understand but was still disappointed that his father wasn't stopping by. It's just his father can spend up to twelve hours in his lab and they barely see each other at home. It's not that Spencer Smythe hates his son, quite the opposite, the veteran man of science has dedicated the last few years to his research in order to use nanotechnology to help people like his son walk again and overcome diseases modern medical science has yet to cure.**

** "Now then, does anyone have any questions about the Cybernetics Division?" asked Mason, returning to the students.**

** Lyla looked over into the next room, a very large and wide looking white room littered with machines and technicians, she pointed over to several large bird shaped robots in a V formation. "What are those?" she asked.**

** "Those young lady, are the latest model of Grimm Slayers that I developed; the Condors"! Mason exclaimed with pride.**

** "Grimm Slayers?" another student asks.**

** "Ah yes, how could have I forgotten?" says the technician. "You kids are the first civilians to witness these beautiful machines before their public unveiling later today. For that last few years, I've been working on these robots to help keep our kingdom, no, the entire world safe from the creatures of Grimm so that we can live in peace."**

_**Just what we need, more deadly weapons to "keep the peace" **_**Arden thought as another student asked "Don't the Huntsmen and Huntresses already keep the world safe from the Grimm?"**

** "Yes, but by no means are these wonderful machines meant to replace the brave young men and women who risk their lives every day to make sure we sleep soundly in our beds. The Slayers were merely created as "auxiliary support" in the event we experience either a large scale offensive or a shortage of Hunters. Now, if there are no more questions, let's move on to…"**

** Just then the alarm sounded and startled everyone. Most of the students were frighten while others let out hollers before Mr. Argon shushed them. Alistaire looked up at Phineas Mason and asked "What's going on?" Phineas took out his phone and pressed the e-mail app which displayed the nature of the emergency. "Someone just uploaded a virus in one of our computers and a viral quarantine is in effect. All personnel and visitors are to convene in the lobby until further notice." The students began piling into the down elevators while Alistaire tried getting into one of the up ones. "Alistaire where do you think you're going?"**

** "I'm going to try and reach my father and bring him down with me. The stubborn old fool would never leave his lab, even during an emergency!"**

** Phineas ran up behind him, grabbed the handles of his chair, and forced him into a down elevator. "I'm sorry Alistaire, but you have to follow protocol like everyone else. You'll see your father in the lobby." Alistaire, for some reason, didn't feel reassured at the older man's promise.**

** As the elevators began their descent to the lobby, Arden couldn't shake this feeling that something bad was about to happen.**

…

** As the alarm sounded, Cleopatra stood up in surprise. The alarm wasn't what scared her; she knew it was going to go off; it was that feeling of being watched that concerned her. Her feeling was reaffirmed as she turned around and jumped backwards at the last second before two tentacles slammed down where she once stood. "What the hell"! She exclaimed.**

** "Cleo what's going on"! Both Felicia and Isis asked at the same time.**

** "It's those damn tentacles Octavius likes to use! They're somehow operating on their own and trying to kill me"! The thief explained.**

** "Get out of there"! Her sister's said.**

** Cleopatra began the daunting task of avoiding each lunging tentacle as she ran towards the elevator. A tentacle grabbed her ankle and flung her across the room, further away from the elevator. "Son of a bitch" she said, clutching the glass container with the spider. Once again, she ran towards the elevator this time using Nine Lives to keep the harness at bay. Cleo made it inside, pressed the button to the lobby, and kept jabbing the "Door Close" button. The doors sealed shut before the harness arrived and her ascension to safety began. That sense of safety was shattered when she heard the reinforced steel door below bend and break and the sound of clicking as the harness begins its climb. Cleo stood up, kept calm, and readied herself to run like hell once the doors opened.**

** At the same time, Arden stepped out of his elevator and looked in awe at all the employees that have made it so far to the lobby. Several lines of people stood there with security droids on either side "protecting" them. **_**Yeah, more like making sure they don't leave**_** he thought. Just then, an elevator door opens and a masked woman ran straight into him and both heard the sound of shattering glass. Arden saw something scurry away, saw the leather bound lady start after it, and both turned to see two mechanical tentacles burst through the floor of the elevator. "Oh my God"! Arden exclaimed as he ran a few feet away and hid under a secretary's desk. Everyone else had similar reactions as they all ran straight for the exit. Some of the security drones asked for all personnel to remain calm as other's asked for Cleo to identify herself as she got near. She responded by cutting off their heads with Nine Lives while continuing to run for her life.**

** As Cleo made it outside, Felicia pulled out her weapons, The Claws of Bastet, a pair of serrated tri-claw weapons capable of cutting through reinforced steel. They may not be convertible like most weapons in this day and age, but Felicia has an appreciation for the classics. Felicia ran down the side of the building using her super speed and in no time flat joined her sister in combat. Both sisters kept dodging as the tentacles relentlessly rammed at them. Finally, Cleo had an idea; "Felicia, I'll grab all four tentacles and you take out the harness, that must be what's controlling them."**

** "Okay, let's do it"! Felicia responds.**

** Right after the last attack, Cleo flicked Nine Lives and at least two of the metal cords each ensnared a tentacle. She pulled forward with all her might and as the tentacles were pulled forward, Felicia jumped up and slashed at the harness into several pieces. Satisfied that the tentacles have stopped moving, the two sisters run off before the security droids arrived.**

** Back underneath the secretary desk, Arden stayed down as the battle outside waged. **_**Oh great, this was without a doubt the worst day I've ever had **_**he thought. **_**I was late for school, I got my ear talked off by a couple of smarty pants', I bumped into a leather bound masked chick (okay, that one wasn't that bad) and was almost killed by robotic calamari. What else could possibly happen? **_**Just then, he felt a painful sensation in his right hand. "Ouchy Mama"! Arden exclaimed. He looked down at his hand and saw it was swollen and purple. A fairly large spider scurried away as he nursed his wound. "Was… was I just bit? Wait… why…is…the …room… spinning?" That was the last thing Arden said before he collapsed and the whole world went dark.**

**Next Time: Recovery & Discovery**


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: RECOVERY & DISCOVERY**

** Arden Ambrose began to regain consciousness after his blackout. He could feel that he was lying in a bed and could hear talking. As his vision got clearer, he could see that his dad was sitting next to his bed and his mom and Lyla were standing facing the T.V in the room as the news came on. Curious about what happened at Alchemax; Arden decided to stay quiet until the story was over.**

** "**_**Dexter Dunbar here with continuing coverage of what occurred at Alchemax just hours ago. An alarm went off alerting everyone that the company's computer system had been compromised and needed to be locked down to preserve the company's research. As if that wasn't scary enough, an unknown mechanical creation was seen chasing a mysterious individual fleeing the scene. Eyewitnesses couldn't see who this was but made out that it was a woman and a Faunus based on the cat ears on her head. Alchemax's Public Relations Representative Elizabeth Brant has confirmed that this person was not an employee and that the company may have been a victim of industrial espionage. Though the company wouldn't specify what was stolen, the thief's attire and particular race almost sounds like the return of the Black Cat Thieves Guild, a group of criminals that once operated in this very city. As we all recall the Guild was…"**_

__**Dunbar was interrupted at the sight of a piece of paper appearing next to him. The reporter grabbed it, skimmed through, and muttered "Oh my God." He then looked up to address the camera in a more serious tone.**

** "**_**Ladies and Gentlemen I've just received breaking news that Alchemax researcher Spencer Smythe is dead. Professor Smythe was reportedly shot to death at the time of the incident. It is unclear whether or not these two events are related, but all we do know is that a good man has passed on. Spencer Smythe died at age 55 and is survived by his only son Alistaire, also an Alchemax employee. Our thoughts and prayers go out to the Smythe family. We will continue to report as information is brought to us, but for now, I'm Dexter Dunbar, stay safe out there."**_

__**Leonard turns to see that Arden is awake and let's his wife and Lyla know. "Hey kiddo, are you okay?"**

** "Yeah dad I'm fine" Arden responds.**

** "Are you sure?" this from his mom. "You were out for hours and we couldn't wake you."**

** "Mom it's okay I'm fine."**

** Lyla walks up, leans forward, and gives him a crushing Ursa hug. "I'm so happy you're okay"! She says with tears in her eyes.**

** "Okay Lyla, that's enough. Do you want me to pass out again?"**

** Lyla let go and apologized. His dad looked at the clock and said "I'll be right back; I'm going to check on your results."**

** "Results?" his son asked.**

** "Arden you were bit by something. I noticed it when the paramedics brought you in. I took a blood sample and started running tests before I left to check on you. I just need to make sure you weren't infected with something."**

"**Okay dad but I'm telling you I'm fine. Chances are I'll get sick from the hospital food than what's in my body." Leonard smiled as he left to collect the results and heard his wife sobbing again with happiness that there son was okay.**

** Arriving at the lab, Dr. Ambrose sat down to review his son's condition. He read and reread the papers to make sure they were accurate and began checking the equipment if it's working properly. **_**If this is some kind of sick joke, it's not funny**_** the doctor thought. He then went outside to speak with the nurse at her desk outside the lab. "Geraldine did any one come in the lab after I left or before my return?" he asked.**

** The nurse turned and said "No Dr. Ambrose, you were the only one to use the lab today so far. Also, there's a man from Alchemax here and he asked to see your son's blood."**

** "Why would he ask that?"**

** "He says he's here on Tiberius Stones' behalf. He wants to see if your son is okay and if there is anything he can do to help."**

_**Yeah right, if that's true then I'm the king of Vale **_**thought Leonard. **_**If I deny these men their request that will just seem suspicious and Stone could subpoena us. If what on that file is true, they'll take Arden and we'll never see him again. God only knows what they will do to him. "**_**Tell him it will take a few minutes, I was in the middle of cleaning up and accidently dropped a few test tubes."**

** The nurse said she'll relay the message as Leonard returned to the lab. He took the test tube with his son's blood and put it in his pocket. He then walked over to the freezer and started looking for a certain pouch of blood. **_**Please be here; please be here**_** he thought as he kept searching. The caring doctor rejoiced as he found what he was looking for. **_**Good thing I had Arden donate blood at the Drive last year. **_**He took an empty test tube and filled it with the untainted blood. Leonard then walked outside and gave the test tube to the man standing at the desk. "Here you go, and make sure to thank Mr. Stone for thinking of my son."**

** The man nodded and left the building with his package. Leonard just stood there and thought about what he just did. **_**No do not feel guilty about this you protected your son and this family. I'll have to talk to Arden once he's feeling well and when Allison's at work, I don't to worry her more than she already is.**_** Leonard decided to head back to his son's room, put this dishonesty out of his head, and continue to cherish every moment with his family.**

…

** Tiberius Stone's unhappiness from this morning has just evolved into pure rage. First of all, one of those Faunus freaks had the audacity to break into his company and try to steal from him. Secondly, one of his smartest employees and oldest friends was indiscriminately killed by an assassin, in his own lab no less. And finally, he's missing his son's game which he promised to be there for. Tiberius Stone always keeps his promises and when he is unable to, he becomes very unpleasant.**

** After the incident, Stone had to call an emergency meeting with his brain trust; which now consists of Otto Octavius, Phineas Mason, and Alistaire Smythe, who Stone insisted take part in light of the circumstances. The young man was staring at his lab top with red eyes, (who could blame him for crying) barely paying attention to the meeting. "Okay people I just have one question;" he stood up and slammed his hands on the table "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!"**

** Otto and Phineas practically jumped out of their seats while Alistaire continued to stare at his computer screen, unaffected. Octavius rose to give his testimony. "Mr. Stone I take full responsibility for my incompetent failure to prevent this incident. Upon reviewing the surveillance footage, the thief uploaded a virus in my computer and stole Subject 42. Once she reached the lobby, she bumped into one of the visitors from VCHS and dropped the spider. The arachnid was discovered later by the sweep team, deceased.**

** The CEO composed himself and asked "How much data was lost when the virus was uploaded?"**

** "That's the bizarre thing sir, it stopped after it consumed and destroyed all of Doctor Marcus' research as well as any and all improvements once I took over."**

** "So basically what you're telling me is that Project Araneae is officially scrapped" said Stone through gritted teeth.**

** "Unfortunately that is exactly what I'm saying sir."**

** Tiberius turned to Professor Mason and asked "Alright Mason, tell me exactly what happened to Spencer."**

** "As you know sir, Spencer and I have been working on a joint project entitled Rebirth. The purpose was to create cybernetic limbs for the handicapped and veterans who lost appendages in combat. My department would provide the actual faux limbs while Spencer would design nanites to operate on the patient's nerve endings and attach them to the ones in my limbs. Spencer believed that he found the problem with why his nanomachines continuously failed at every surgery in testing and sent me to the tour in his place. Surveillance footage shows that at exactly the same time as the alarm sounded, Spencer was shot three times in the back before dropping dead."**

** "Have we identified the shooter yet?"**

** "It pains me to say that he was one of our test subjects; James Barnes. Captain Barnes was leading a small team in a training exercise and was ambushed by a pack of Beowolves. His entire team was wiped out and he lost his entire left arm. Barnes signed up for Project Rebirth in the hopes of overcoming his handicap and serving his country once more."**

** "If he was so into the program and couldn't wait to return to duty, then why did he kill the one man who could help him?"**

** "We don't know his motivation, but before this meeting started, I did a background check on Barnes and discovered something interesting in his file. While he was recovering in the hospital, he would often have spasms and constantly abuse the nursing staff. The doctors have diagnosed Captain Barnes with PTSD brought upon by the loss of his squad."**

** "Shouldn't this information have been provided to us by his doctor before taking part in the program?"**

** "It would appear that Barnes personally doctored his own files in order to hide his mental problems. I only just uncovered the truth moments ago sir."**

** Tiberius turned to Alistaire, who still hasn't taken his eyes of the screen, and said "Alistaire, I know this is a difficult time for you but I called you here because despite your age, you are the only other expert on nanotechnology we have and we could use your input."**

** Alistaire looked up and around the table before looking at Mason. "Phineas, you said that father was still fixing the problem with the surgical nanites, right?" Professor Mason nodded before Alistaire continued. "If that's true, then how come Barnes shot my father with his **_**left**_** hand?"**

** The younger Smythe turned his lab top for his colleagues to see and showed Barnes, shirtless in blue sweatpants, raise a gun using a cybernetic arm and shooting the older scientist. "I thought Spencer had fixed the problem and asked Barnes to help test it?"**

** "No Phineas, according to my father's logs he was still attempting to remedy the issues and he never performed any surgeries. Now we have to ask ourselves some important questions; who finished my father's work? Who gave Barnes that arm? Why did he kill my father? And were both these acts of industrial sabotage actually related?**

** "So you believe these were connected instead of two separate incidents?" this from Octavius.**

** "The timing is too perfect Otto, I believe someone was trying to delay our company's progress and humiliate us by showcasing our weakness."**

** "Thank you Alistaire, these are all concerns that will be looked into in our internal investigation. Now is there anything else to discuss?" Octavius once again rose to take the floor.**

** "The test on the Ambrose boy's blood showed negative signs of mutation."**

** "Mutation?" asked Smythe.**

** "As I stated earlier, we found Subject 42 dead not too far from the unconscious body of Arden Ambrose, a seventeen year old high school student who was on the tour. He had a bite mark on his hand and I assumed he may have had unforeseen side effects. It would appear there was no sign of any changes and the boy is making a full recovery."**

** Phineas Mason rose to present his news. "The Condors have successfully acquired a Deathstalker and has airlifted it to the black site you mentioned. However, given our current situation, it would be best to postpone the hunt for the Nevermore until this has all died down."**

** "I couldn't agree more" said Tiberius. "Gentlemen, this meeting has concluded and we'll reconvene until more evidence has been acquired." Alistaire wheeled out of the room with Mason right behind. Octavius was on his way out when Stone called him back.**

** "Look Otto, because of what happened here today, the board is going to want answers and someone to blame. That is why I'm going to tell them that you have been, effective immediately, fired."**

** Octavius was furious and responded "You can't do this sir! After all the years I've put into this company, and now that we're one step closer with Project Darwin, you can't let me go"!**

** "Otto, calm down and listen carefully. I'm going to **_**say**_** to those miserable, simple minded fools that you have been terminated. What's **_**going **_**to happen is that you'll be relocated to the black site with your test subjects. You will continue to work on Darwin once the Nevermore has been seized."**

** "Oh, thank you sir, I apologize for doubting you."**

** "Good, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to head home, take a long shower, and see if I can reconcile with my boy." With that, Tiberius Stone walked out of the meeting room, still angry he couldn't spend time with his only family.**

…

** Arden Ambrose awoke the next morning in his own bed after checking out of the hospital last night. He walked into his bathroom and did a double take as he looked in the mirror. Arden couldn't believe his eyes as he stared into the mirror to find he has six pack abs and slightly larger biceps. "Okay, either I was doing the P90x in my sleep or something is very wrong here" he said to himself as he flexed his new found muscles. Arden then took a quick shower, changed, and ran down stairs to be met by his dad. "Dad, what are you still doing here?"**

** "I took the day off of work to make sure you're all right. I thought you would take the day out of school to rest."**

** "Dad, for the zillionth time, I am okay. In fact, I've never felt better in my life! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to school." Arden then went out the door, got in his car, and drove off.**

** Leonard sighed. "I guess I'll have to talk to him later. I hope nothing bad happens."**

** It was another typical boring day at school for Arden Ambrose. Students, teachers and Lyla, (and mostly Lyla) kept asking him if he was alright all day and it really annoyed him that he had to keep saying that he was fine. That is until that fateful afternoon after the final bell.**

** Arden was walking to his car when he noticed that a bunch of football jocks were harassing this Faunus freshman. **_**Oh no, either Kriery and his crew are still upset about losing last night's game to Vale Prep or this is something about the Alchemax incident **_**Arden thought.**

** "Hey Kriery, why don't you back off and leave the poor guy alone" said Arden.**

** Gordon Kriery, quarterback to the VCHS football team, let's go of the monkey tailed student and turns to address Arden. "This has nothing to do with you Ambrose; I'm just teaching chimp boy here that the White Fang can't get away with hurting regular, normal people."**

** "Okay first of all, the White Fang had nothing to do with yesterday's incident, it was someone else. Second, It's wrong to classify all Faunus as White Fang members just because there the same race. And finally, why don't you just admit that you're fueling your frustrations on the first defenseless kid you see to justify botching last night's game."**

** Kriery walks straight up to Arden and shoves him. "Come on Ambrose," he says while continuing to shove him, "you think you're a hero? Think you can dis me like that and get away with it? Well, make a move"!**

** "Alright, I will"! Arden says as he returns the favor. He and everyone else were surprised to see Kriery go flying ten feet back. Kriery's buddies checked on their friend and looked at Arden. **

** "Get him"! One of them shouts.**

_**Ah crap **_**is all Arden can think as he high tails it out of the parking lot. After running for a couple minutes, he turns around and notices that the jocks look like specks as he keeps pushing away from them. Just then, a tingle is felt at the back of his head as he faces forward and is about to ram into a cyclist. Without warning, he jumps about fifteen feet in the air towards the nearest building and sticks to the wall. At first, he thought he grabbed a window edge or something, but Arden was shocked to see his fingers and shoes completely stick to the wall and not even sliding down an inch. He let's go, lands safely on his feet, and starts checking out his arms. He then noticed these tiny holes in his wrists and begins to inspect them. "What the hell…" was all he got out before the jackass jocks caught up to him.**

** "There he is, get him"! One of them yells.**

** Arden continued to run and turned a corner to find a dead end. There weren't any real hiding spots, so he decided to crouch between two garbage cans and hoped they were too stupid to find him. The football players entered the alleyway, and to Arden's surprise, couldn't see him despite his terrible hiding place. After they left, he decided to check his writs for those holes again and nearly jumped when he saw that his hands weren't there! In fact as he stood up, his entire body wasn't there. Arden started to concentrate on being visible, borderline wishing, until he can see himself again. "Okay, okay, what the hell, what the hell? What's happened to me? How was I suddenly strong enough to effortlessly push the toughest guy in school? How could I run so fast? What was that tingling in my head? How come I can jump so high and stick to walls? Was I just freaking invisible? And what are these freaking holes in my wrists?"! Arden began tapping at his right wrist repeatedly and suddenly, like a reflex, his middle and ring fingers came down right before the hole and a long, sticky rope came out of the hole with a **_**thwip**_**. "I know this is sounding redundant but WHAT THE HELL?! I better get home and ask dad about this, for all I know; I could be dying or having a psychotic break. I hope it's the latter because I really like living."**

** Arden immediately rushed home, burst open the front door, and saw his dad standing in front of him. Both father and son said at the same time; "We have to talk."**

**Next Time: First Act of Valor **


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: FIRST ACT OF VALOR**

** Tyler Stone had just returned from school and was in no mood to deal with his father. The eighteen year old in his school uniform walked through the door and was immediately met by Tiberius, beaming with anger. "Where the hell were you last night?" he asked.**

** "Nice to see you too dad; now if you don't mind, I just got out of practice and I desperately need to shower before heading out. Oh, by the way, we won last night's game, thanks for stopping by" said the younger Stone sarcastically.**

** "We will talk about that later son, right now I want you to tell me where you went after the game because you certainly didn't come home last night."**

** "I spent the night with a friend, okay? I admit I was pissed off that you didn't come and I just couldn't listen to another excuse, I'm sorry okay?"**

** "Tyler, there was an emergency at the company and Spencer Smythe was assassinated. I really did want to come and see you, but I have a responsibility to Alchemax as well as to you. I know it can be hard to balance between the both of you, but I am doing the best I can since your mother died." Tyler could hear the sincerity in his father's voice and dropped his guard. "Now please Tyler the truth; where were you last night?"**

** "I already told you dad, I was with a…"**

** "Don't lie to me son," Tiberius interrupted calmly, "I called all your friends and they all said the same thing; they had no idea where you went after the game. You were with that Faunus girl again weren't you" he said with disgust. "How many times have I told you to stay away from that girl, her kind bring nothing but trouble and you would be better off without her in your life. I forbid you to see her again."**

** Tyler nearly snapped and unleashed his **_**other**_** side when he heard his dad speak of Roxanne like that. Fortunately, he kept the **_**other **_**down and handled this himself. "You forbid me? YOU FORBID ME?! Tyler yelled at the top of his lungs. "How dare you. You think you can just control every aspect of my life, judge me on who I love, all because you disapprove of her race? Well guess what dad," Tyler said, practically spewing the word "dad", "I could give a flying Boarbatusk about you and your opinions. Goodbye dad, and screw you"!**

** Tyler Stone stormed out of the family mansion and drove off. Tiberius called after his son in vain. Tiberius walked back into the house, up the stairs, and sat quietly in his office for the next few hours alone, thinking.**

…

** At this time in the Ambrose household, a much more quiet and civil conversation was held between father and son. After Leonard told his son about the altered blood, Arden reiterated all of the bizarre things that he can suddenly do and even showcased the wall crawling and weird **_**thwipping**_** rope. Astounded, Leonard couldn't understand or come up with any disease or sickness that can cause these side effects. Just then, Arden had an epiphany.**

** "Dad, remember when you said something bit me when I arrived at the hospital?" His dad nodded. "Well, before I lost consciousness, I saw a spider with a number on its back run away. And now all of a sudden, I can crawl on walls like a spider, and I can shoot webs like a spider." Leonard saw where he was going with this.**

"**Hmm, under normal circumstances, this would be mere coincidence and speculation. But this is Alchemax we're talking about; the "world leader in mechanical and genetic engineering." Listen son, these "powers" of yours could be temporary side effects of whatever is going on in your body. If that's the case, I don't want you using these powers and drawing attention to yourself. If Alchemax caught wind of what you can do, they will take you away."**

** "No problem dad, I promise not to use these awesome and life changing powers in any way, shape or form."**

** "And one more thing; do not tell your mother any of this."**

** "I pretty much assumed that was a given."**

** A few days later, Arden was driving into the city to run some errands when he noticed fire trucks and a crowd of people obstructing the road. Arden parked into a local grocery store and walked up to the crowd and asked the nearest person "What's going on?"**

** A man next to him said "There's a fire in that apartment building over there. All but one person made it out; a little kid that's trapped on the third floor. The child's parents are worried sick and the firemen are having a difficult time containing the fire. Two brave fighters tried making a break for the kid and haven't come out yet. The commissioner is forbidding anyone else from going in, holding out faith for his men. But if you ask me, it will take a miracle to get those people out."**

** Hearing enough of this hopeless plight, Arden broke out of the crowd and sprinted back to his car. He popped the trunk and pulled out his spare, red hooded sweatshirt. **_**I know I promised dad I wouldn't use my powers, but I can't just sit back and watch people suffer while I do nothing, especially if I have the power to do something about it.**_

** Pulling the hood over his face, Arden jumped up to the nearest building, crawled up to the roof, and ran roof top to roof top until reaching the building adjacent to the fire. **_**Okay, the last time I used my webbing, I noticed it was pretty sturdy stuff. So if I fire a line to that window over there, I'll use my strength to propel myself forward and enter the building.**_** With his planned thought out, Arden fired a web line next to a third floor window, pulled forward, and crashed through the window, landing on his feet. The blazing heat was intense and the smoke was overpowering his lungs. Though strangely, the effects of the heat should have knocked Arden out almost immediately, especially without equipment, but he was still standing, cautiously walking through the fire with that tingling blaring through his head. "Hello! Hello! Is there anyone here?" **

** The sound of coughing could be heard beyond the door in front of him. He kicked opened the door and saw an eight year old boy coughing up a storm under his bed. "Look, I know this is kind of played out, but come with me if you want to live"!**

** The kid just lay there, hesitant and petrified. "I can't, I'm too scared" he said.**

** "I know you're afraid, but listen to me, your parents are worried sick about you and would very much like to see you again. Also, I forgot to bring some sun block and I don't want to end up like a well done ribeye"!**

** The kid climbed out from under his bed and into Arden's arms. Arden let the kid ride on his back as he went out of the apartment and into the stairwell. "Don't worry kid, will be out in a jiffy, but there are two firefighters in here somewhere who tried to save your bacon from being fried. We can't leave without them."**

** Arden with the boy on his back descended to the second floor and saw one of the fighters' unconscious while another is struggling to get out of a support beam that landed on top of him. "Help me"!**

** "Keep your fireproof overalls on pal I'm coming. Kid, hold on tight okay?" said Arden as he lifted up the beam and screamed in pain as his hands burned while pushing the beam aside. He looked down and was shocked to see his hands slowly healing from the burns. He chose to address this later and turned to the firefighter. "Hey officer can you move?"**

** "I'm sorry I can't, my legs were hurt pretty badly when that beam crashed down. How's my partner?"**

** "He's alive, unconscious but alive. If we **_**all **_**want to get out of here then I suggest we get a move on." And with that, Arden grabbed each firefighter by the scruff of their jackets' and dragged them the rest of the way. As he approached the front door, more firemen came to attend to their buddies as Arden let the kid off his back and into the arms of his parents.**

** "Mommy, Daddy"! The kid and parents were sobbing in each other's arms. **_**Exit stage right**_** Arden thought as he jumped up and web swung away. **_**Wow, this is way better than driving, and think of all the money I can save by not paying for gas. Speaking of which, I'll have to come back for my car once I discard this sooty sweatshirt. I better hope dad doesn't watch the news tonight.**_

__**Later that night, Arden returned home and walked into the living room to find his dad watching the news story about the fire and the mysterious red savior. Leonard Ambrose did not look happy. "Arden, I thought I told you not to use your powers in public! Don't you know you could've been hurt or even killed?! What were you thinking?!"**

** "I know dad, but if you turn down the volume, I can explain why I did it."**

** "You don't have to explain anything to me son, I **_**know**_** why you did it. Arden, you always step into dangerous situations in defense of others, and that's a good thing, but you do it so impulsively that you don't even consider the negative consequences towards **_**yourself**_**. What if you had been killed in that fire? How do you think your mother and I would feel? You're our whole world son, and we can't bear to live in a world without you."**

** "I can't believe what I'm hearing" Arden said in disbelief. "Ever since I was a kid, you practically shoved the family motto down my throat. '**_**With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility**_**.' Well guess what dad? I know **_**have **_**great power and I decided to use it **_**responsibly**_** to save three lives today, one of them was a little kid. I watched as that boy reunited with his parents and I **_**know**_** I did the right thing."**

** "I'm not arguing that you did the right thing, I just don't want to end burying my only son in an early grave. Why can't you find another way to use your powers that doesn't end up putting your own life endanger?"**

** "BECAUSE I WANT TO DO SOMETHING WITH MY LIFE THAT DOESN'T MAKE ME A COWARD LIKE YOU"! Leonard Ambrose was taken aback by his son's outburst. Father and son stared each other for what felt like eternity, one with a pained expression on his face and the other with a guilty one. As Mrs. Ambrose walked through door, Arden grabbed his black hooded sweatshirt off the coatrack next to the door and sprinted out into the night. "Arden, sweety, where are you going?"! Alison called out. "Honey, why did Arden run out the door?"**

** The man of the household know had to do the second most hardest thing he had to do tonight; tell his wife a white lie. "Arden and I had a fight; it was about that issue in the school parking lot. I know that was days ago but I thought we were ready to talk about it again. I must have said the wrong thing and he got all defensive. One thing led to another and we argued. This is entirely my fault Alison; I should go after him and apologize." Leonard started for the door when his cell started to beep. "Son of a bitch" he muttered. "Its work, they need me."**

** "You go to the hospital and I'll go find Arden. I'm sure you two will have plenty of time to apologize tomorrow." With that, Leonard left for work and Alison went after Arden. As she drove off in search of her son, she couldn't help but wonder why he ran away instead of using his car?**

** Arden was web slinging with his hood down to hide his identity and brooding face. **_**How come dad can't understand that I did the right thing? I know I put myself in danger today, but all the other great men in our family did the same thing to save others. But then again, dad never had to put his life on the line to save people; the people always came to him when they were in need.**_** Arden exhales and continues his train of thought. **_**I yelled at my own father and called him a coward. He was just worried about me, like any parent would be. I better head home and apologize.**_** Arden turns around and lands quickly on a rooftop when he sees a familiar car below. **_**That's mom's car, is she looking for me? I better crawl down discreetly and let her find me.**_

** Just then, Arden sees a car make a sharp turn down the opposite end of the street and speeds up. Before he could react, both vehicles smashed into each other in a head on collision. The driver of the speeding car flew out the windshield, obviously not wearing his seat belt. "MOM"! Arden jumped down, ripped the front door of his mother's car, and tossed it aside. "Someone call 911"! He shouted. Arden saw his mother's head resting on the airbag, blood trickling from her forehead. "Please, please, please be okay" is all Arden could say.**

** At that moment, the passenger door to the speedy car busted open and a man in all black ran out carrying a large duffel bag full of jewelry. "Get back here"! Arden shouted angrily as he ran after the man. He caught up to the man in no time and tossed him into an alleyway.**

** "Get away from me"! The man shouted while pulling out his gun. That tingling feeling in Arden's head returned as he dodged three bullets before using a web line to disarm the crook.**

** Arden began walking toward the thief, balling up his fists, and then grabbing him by his shirt collar and slamming him against the back wall. "Do you have any idea what you and your buddy have done? You may have just killed an innocent woman and all for what? A few pieces of crappy, cheap stones you can get at a flee market? How much are those worth compared to that of an innocent life?! Maybe I should return the favor" he whispered through gritted teeth as the thug closed his eyes and waited for the end.**

…

** Hours later, Arden was standing in his mother's hospital room with tears in his eyes, looking down at Alison's resting form. Alison Ambrose was in a hospital gown with a bump on her forehead and stitches from the surgery. She was hooked up to a bunch of machines that kept track of her vitals. Dr. Leonard Ambrose walked in and asked his son to sit down next to him.**

** "We should count our blessings that she's still with us. Unfortunately, and there's no easy way to say this son, but your mother will be in a coma for some time."**

** "How long will she be like this?" his son asked.**

** "It's hard to say, but judging from the potential brain damage, we could be looking at several months before she opens her eyes. How are you doing son?"**

** "I almost killed someone tonight dad" Arden said shocking his father. "I had one of the thugs who crashed into mom cornered and powerless to stop me. He wasn't the driver, but it didn't matter to me; I wanted him to pay for what he did. But I realized that even if I took his life, it wouldn't reverse what was done. Mom wouldn't just miraculously wake up and everything would be fine. So I shoved him against the wall and webbed him up for the police. As I walked away, all I can hear in my head was you telling me that with '**_**Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility**_**.' So dad, I can understand that you just want me to stay safe, but now I know I was given these powers for a reason; to help people and keep tragedies like the one we're going through from happening to anyone else."**

** His father exhaled before beginning his own speech. "Son, when I was a kid, I looked up to my father. What son wouldn't look up to Vale City's number one detective? Catching the bad guys and putting them away, helping people when they needed it, keeping the peace during a time of crisis. That's why every night after he tucked me in and headed off to work, I was always scared I would never see him again. I knew he had a job to do, but I wished he wouldn't have to risk his life to do it. That's why when I grew up I would dedicate my life to helping others without putting myself in harm's way. And you know what; he supported my decision the whole way. Keep in mind son, I'm uncomfortable with the idea of you risking your life, but if my father always supported me through thick and thin, then I should at least trust you and your decisions." Father and son then hugged each other and talked about better times to lift their spirits. "Another thing son; you need to come up with another outfit to wear if your seriously considering this one man crusade of yours. Your sweatshirts aren't an ideal disguise."**

** "Don't worry dad, I've come up with a few ideas on how to solve that problem" Arden said, thinking about a few doodles he drew up during class; especially one in particular.**

_**Three Weeks Later**_

_**"Good morning Vale, Dexter Dunbar here to give you an exciting expose on the hottest topic to date. For the past couple of weeks, a mysterious red and blue clad vigilante has been seen going around beating up criminals and rescuing citizens in a variety of dangerous scenarios. At first, some believed this mystery man to be part of a new joint effort between the VCPD and the Huntsmen and Huntresses to rid the city of its rising crime rate. However, both Commissioner De Wolfe of the VCPD and Professor Ozpin of Beacon Academy have confirmed that this individual is acting independent from any and all law enforcement agencies. Though there is no photographic or video evidence of this man in action as of yet, the people of this city have come to known this individual as Spider-Man. The name comes from the remarkable fact that this Spider-Man can shoot out a web like substance and can crawl on walls. While some call Spider-Man's actions as reckless, others are calling him a hero and exactly what this city needs right now. As for me, I'm Dexter Dunbar, and have a safe day.**_

** "Ahhhhh Yeaaahhh"! Arden screamed as he web slings through the city. He was wearing a mostly one piece suit with a removable full head mask. Most of the suit was red with an interconnected blue deep V dropping to the chest and the center of his back. From the mask and shoulder area all the way to the V vertices' was a blue web design with a black spider on the web. The lenses on Arden's mask are clear on the inside for him to see but tinted on the outside like a two sided mirror to prevent criminals from looking into his eyes. **_**Okay Spidey, what nefarious plots will you stop today **_**he thinks to himself. Spider-Man lands on the edge of a rooftop to see a teenage girl with a bow on her head get dragged into an alleyway by three men. **_**Hero Time**_** he thought as he jumped off and web zipped forward.**

**Well folks that's the end of the first Story Arc **_**Humble Beginnings**_**. I can't wait to read what you guys think and be sure to catch the first chapter of the next arc.**

**Next Time: Mystery Guest.**


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: MYSTERY GUEST**

** Blake Belladonna was pushed into a nearby alley as she felt her weapon Gambol Shroud being relieved. Her would be captors consisted of a man in an all-white and black tuxedo with a cowboy hat, a slim man in a black tank top poised to strike using either the pistol at his hip or the throwing knife twirling in his fingers, and a bovine Faunus with twin horns on his forehead and sporting approximately 160 kg of seemingly pure muscle. The "cowboy" walked up with his curled up lariat in his hand, adjusted his hat and addressed the young lady.**

** "Howdy little girl, names' Montana, that there fella with the spinning knife is Fancy Dan and the beefcake behind you that relieved ya of your piece is Ox. May I ask what your name is?"**

** "Blake" the girl answered.**

** "Well Blake, I would like to welcome you to this fine city and lay down a few ground rules. Rule 1, this here be Silvermane turf, so mind your p's and q's towards us. Rule 2, any tourists to Vale City need to pay a fine to pass on through."**

** Blake's no stranger to Vale, she's been here plenty of times, it's just she hasn't been here in a long time and was getting reacquainted with the hustle and bustle of the city when these "Enforcers" jumped her. Blake could probably take the ones called Montana and Fancy Dan with her speed and martial arts, but this Ox could be a problem, especially since he's holding her weapon. She decided to try and talk her way out of this situation. "Look boys, I don't have any money on me right now, but if you let me go, I promise to leave the city and never come back."**

** "Now, now little Missy; looks like you already breaking Rule 1" Montana said as he unfurled his whip and snapped it on the ground once. He got up into Blake's face and said "I suppose we can work out an arrangement. How's about we keep that fancy weapon in exchange for not trouncing your sorry, nice behind into the ground."**

** "You know Montana, if you want to ask a girl out, start with offering a bouquet of flowers instead of a beating" said a voice from above. Blake watched as a man in a red and blue outfit with a spider on his chest zip out of nowhere and land on a wall above them, crawling downwards until landing on the street. "Also, start with someone a little closer to your age group because this pedo thing you got going on is kind of creepy."**

** Fancy Dan, pulling out his gun and aiming his knife shouted "It's the Wall Crawler, get him"!**

_**Alright, I think I got the gist of what this tingling in my head is**_** Spider-Man thought as he dodged two of Dan's bullets and his throwing knife before disarming him with a web line and following up with an uppercut to the jaw. **_**It's like a sixth sense, an early warning detection system in the event I'm about to be harmed.**_** This tingling, or 'Spider Sense', blared as he caught Montana's lariat, coiling on his arm. **_**Only problem is, I have to identify the type of danger I'm in and react to it correctly in order to avoid an injury.**_

** "Got ya bug" Montana said as he pulled forward. Spider-Man let Montana pull him forward and used the momentum to crash into the fake cowboy feet first. His Spider Sense blared again as he turned to see Ox charging at him, nostrils flaring and exhaling steam. He vaulted over the walking tank and webbed the behemoth's eyes as he turned around. Spider-Man then proceeded to beat down Ox by rapidly punching and jabbing his head while using his feet to balance himself on the giant's body. Once Ox looked delirious, Arden jumped off and simply tapped Ox forward, feeling the earth shake as he landed.**

** "Well, I got to say guys it's been my absolute pleasure to beat the holy snot out of you for the third time in two weeks" he said as he started webbing up the criminals. "Fancy Dan, I noticed you barely contributed to this butt kicking, so maybe you should take some karate classes to at least try and land a punch next time. Montana, please get a better sense of fashion and a weapon that won't backfire on you. And Ox, go take a shower and lose some weight, if not for yourself then for us." The young hero picked up Gambol Shroud and tossed it back to its rightful owner. "I think this belongs to you."**

** Blake caught her weapon and holstered it on her back. "I really didn't need your help, but thanks anyway. Who are you?"**

** "Me? I'm your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man, at your service" he said while taking a bow. "Are you going to be okay?"**

** "Yes, thank you. I was just walking around the city when those men jumped me. I haven't been here in years and I was trying to remember where everything is."**

** "Well, if you ever need a tour guide, I'm your Spider. I can give you the web slinging express tour and everything."**

** Blake gave a small smile as they both craned their heads at the sound of explosions and screams. Spider-Man jumped up on the wall to get a better listen. "Sounds like it's coming from Irving Square, better get a move on. Listen, eh…"**

** "Blake."**

** "Blake. Call the cops on these clowns while I go take care of what's going on. If there are people endanger, which screams **_**usually**_** equate danger, then I need to lend a web. Bye" he said as he swung off to the next danger site.**

** Blake did as she was told and decided to lend a hand to her "savior". It would be her way of getting even with the spider and help people who are in trouble.**

** As Spider-Man got closer to Irving Square, the explosions and screams got louder. But what drowned them out was the sound of a sickening cackle somewhere above. When he landed in the Square, Spider-Man saw several people huddling in terror around the statue of General Ichabod Irving. He noticed that the General's head was decapitated and replaced by what looked like a big, mechanical looking pumpkin. **

** "Well, well, well. It would seem that the stories are true. There really **_**is**_** a crazy person dressed in a red and blue leotard preying on the poor, helpless criminals" said a somewhat high pitched yet terrifying voice from above. Arden looked up and couldn't believe what he was seeing. Standing on an eight foot wingspan, hovering glider with a menacing gargoyle head on the front, was a man in a black hood with a matching tunic attached to it. He also wore a dark purple one piece under armor with black gloves and boots. But the most menacing feature was the light greenish-yellow mask he wore to cover his entire head.**

** "Yeah, look whose talking pal. Why don't you go back to living under your bridge and stop scaring the masses with that face and the editors of **_**Vogue**_** with your fashion sense."**

** "Ah but you see, I cannot just simply leave before making my 'explosive' debut. I was in the middle of gathering some 'volunteers' for my latest invention when you showed up. But since you're here, let's see if the rumors of what you're capable of aren't greatly exaggerated AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"! The mystery man then pulled out and pressed the button on his detonator.**

** Spider-Man turned to see the eyes and mouth of the pumpkin head begin to glow a greenish hue while a beeping noise was heard. The beeping got progressively faster with every second. **_**Oh crap it's a bomb!**_** Arden jumped up onto the statue and grabbed the bomb. He wrapped a web line around it, spun it around a few times to gain momentum, and tossed it with all his strength into the sky. The resulting explosion caused everyone to cover their eyes.**

** "Oh how disappointing; I thought I put more C4 in that bomb! Well that was certainly an excellent display of strength and courage! Let's see you do it again." The hooded figure twisted his right foot and out of nowhere, two miniature pumpkins popped up from his glider as he caught one with each hand without looking. He threw them at Spider-Man as he dodged each one. The bombs made a screaming sound after each detonation. Fearing for the safety of the hostages, Spider-Man jumped up and began to web sling away with the mad bomber following him while throwing ticking pumpkin bombs.**

** "Got to say, I'm a little embarrassed. You already know me, but I don't know anything about you! Seeing as this is our first date, care to tell me your name?" Spider-Man asked.**

** "Call me Goblin; ominous enough for ya? And now I bet you want to know my "nefarious plan" right?"**

** "The thought did cross my mind around the eighth or ninth bomb"!**

** "Well, since you asked so nicely. It is my dream to instill as much fear in the hearts of man. It is my desire to rid this city of false rulers and two faced businessmen. It is my goal to rule this city with an iron fist AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! And I can't have annoying; do gooder insects like you get in my way. So it's time to go splat, spider." Goblin threw two more bombs that Spider-Man avoided by turning a corner. When Goblin turned the corner himself, there was no hero insight.**

** Just above the bomb toting maniac, Arden clung to the wall invisible while watching the Goblin search for him. **_**Maybe if I stay here, he'll give up and fly away. Then I'll follow him back to his hideout and inform the police of his location. It's not that I can't take him, but a guy packing this much heavy tech must have an arsenal somewhere. It's in everyone's best interest if this guy is off the street. Well, out of the air flying above the street.**_

** "I know you're still out here Spider-Man. There's no way a goody two shoes like you would just leave a raving mad bomber to fly about. I know, how's about I go back to the Square and blow up some of my 'volunteers'. Could you live with yourself if I get away with that?" Goblin asked as he flew in the direction of the Square. **

** When he got there, the Goblin saw that the Square was empty, save for a teenage girl in a black bow on her head. The girl then jumped up where the statues head used to be and vaulted onto the glider, standing next to the Goblin. She pulled out a small sword looking weapon, folded it into a pistol, and pointed it at him.**

** "I cannot forgive you for putting these people's lives in danger" Blake said. "I have to stop you before you do it again."**

** "Tsk, tsk, tsk" Goblin said as he waved one index finger while pointing at his mask with another. "You must be this green to ride this ride"!**

** With that, Goblin grabbed Blake's wrists, surprising the young woman with his crushing strength, and dangled her in front of him. "If you thought this was shocking, get a load of this"! Suddenly, Blake felt two jolts of electricity enter her hands and travel throughout her body. It took her about a minute for her to lose consciousness; it took even less for the Goblin to drop her. "See you next fall AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"! He bellowed below as he flew off in the distance.**

** Spider-Man grabbed Blake just before she hit the ground and cradled her in his arms. **_**Good, she's still alive **_**he thought. **_**I better get her some help and fast.**_** He repositioned the unconscious girl with one arm as he web slinged with the other, hoping that his dad was still home.**

…

** Back in the alleyway, the Enforcers were trying to struggle free from Spider-Man's webbing before the cops showed up. Because he was webbed up against the wall, Montana was the only one to see a strange man enter the alley. He was six feet with an impressive build. He wore a sleeveless vest made to look like a lion's head because the material resembles a lion's face and mane. He walked all around the alleyway with his nose in the air, sniffing. "Hey fella," Montana started, "How's about you cut us down before the sheriff's posse comes to throw us in the whoscow. Our boss runs this city and would be much obliged to compensate you for keeping his men out of jail." The mystery man ignored him and continued to look around.**

_**My prey was here, including these three fools and one other **_**the man thought. He walked up to where Blake once stood and sniffed again. **_**She stood here while these three were easily defeated by the mystery man. Why did you not fight? Was it so you won't draw unnecessary attention to yourself? Have you grown tired from fleeing me or your former masters?**_** He looked back out the direction of the exit. **_**You left here at break neck speed. I can barely pick up a scent. **_**He ran off to follow the scent, ignoring the screaming cowboy. **_**You can run all you like little koshka, but all prey succumb to Kraven in the end!**_

…

** Blake awoke to find she was lying in a bed with medical equipment on the end table next to her with a man wearing a tan T-shirt with two fingers on her wrist. The man was startled and stood up. "Well, no need to check your pulse since you're awake."**

** "Who are you and where am I?" Blake asked.**

** "My name is Dr. Leonard Ambrose and you are in my home."**

** "How did I get here?"**

** "That delightful young hero Spider-Man knocked on my door and asked for my help."**

** "Why didn't he take me to the hospital?" she asked but secretly relieved. Blake didn't want to end up in a hospital for fear of her secret being discovered.**

** "Well, considering that you're an under aged young woman traveling alone in the city with a very deadly weapon, he thought it best not to have to deal with the cops who would have questions for you. Plus he told me how you met and thought you'd been through enough already."**

** "Why did he bring me to you, I mean thanks for your help, but why you?"**

** "I've actually helped Spider-Man before, he sees me as a trusted friend and ally" Leonard said, telling only half the truth.**

** "Where did he go?"**

** "He swung off, said he had something to do but promised to check on you later. You want me to make you something to eat?" Blake nodded as the kind doctor went downstairs into the kitchen and started making his famous pork cutlets. **_**Arden, you and I are going to have a loooooong talk when you get home**_** Leonard thought as we turned on the oven.**

**Next Time: The Cat in the Trap. **


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: THE CAT IN THE TRAP**

_**Dad is sooooooo going to want to talk to me when I get home**_** Arden thought as he was web slinging. After catching Blake, Arden contemplated bringing her to the hospital for treatment but decided against it with the deadly sword gun-like weapon she carried. Plus the twitching bow on her head kind of gave him an idea of what **_**kind**_** of person Blake is and that would just raise eyebrows. No, he had to bring her to the one person he knows who wouldn't judge someone on their race; his dad. Once he arrived at home, Arden put Blake in the guest bedroom, explained to his father what happened, and pleaded with him to help her without removing her bow and not telling anyone she was there. His father agreed, but before he could ask any other questions, Arden grabbed his backpack, shouted out he was going to visit Mom in the hospital, and said he'd be back by dinner.**

** Arden arrived at the hospital rooftop and proceeded to change into his civilian clothing. First, he removed his mask and swapped it for his normal clothes in the backpack. Next, he rolled up the sleeves of the costumes top half and put on his shirt. And finally, he put his cargo pants over his costumes bottom half (which felt very uncomfortable). He then opened the rooftop door, (more like forced it open because it locks automatically when it shuts) and went downstairs to his mother's floor.**

** "Hello Arden," Samantha the nurse at the desk said, "Your Mom already has some visitors if you'd like to go in. It's those lovely sisters from Signal."**

** "Thanks Sam" Arden said as he entered his Mom's room. Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose turned to see Arden as he came in.**

** "Hi Arden" said Yang standing next to Alison's bed.**

** "Hi Arden" said Ruby while watching her favorite infomercial channel on weapons.**

** "Hi Girls" Arden said. Of all the faculty and students at Signal that come to visit Alison Ambrose in the hospital, Yang and Ruby seemed to be the most frequent visitors. In fact, they came the day after Alison's accident to come see their favorite combat instructor and see if Arden and his dad were okay. It seemed to Arden that the two sisters have gone through a similar trauma, but always refrained from asking because it looked too personal. The three teenagers talked for a bit about the differences between their schools (boy, what a difference!) and about good times they had with Alison when Ruby groaned when her show was interrupted by a breaking news bulletin from VNN.**

** "**_**Hello I'm Dexter Dunbar and I'm outside the Natural History Museum with an exciting announcement. With me is Alchemax CEO Tiberius Stone who has just made a generous donation to the Museum. Mr. Stone, can you elaborate what exactly you donated to the curator just moments ago?"**_

__**The camera readjusts to Tiberius, standing next to Dunbar holding an open jewelry box containing a pair of amber colored diamonds. Yang and Ruby's eyes were sparkling as bright as those diamonds when they saw them. "**_**Well Dexter, what we have here are the Eyes of Sekhmet, two of the rarest diamonds known to man. My father bought them at an auction over thirty years ago and have been sitting in my study ever since. I thought it was high time for the world to appreciate their beauty as my family once did."**_

_** "Now Mr. Stone, are you worried that the diamonds can be stolen now that they are out in public? There have been quite a lot of jewelry thefts in the city lately and it would be a shame to see these beautiful stones on the black market."**_

_** "Not to worry, I spoke with the curator and with his permission; we had the Museum's security system upgraded using the latest in surveillance technology Alchemax has to offer. I practically dare any low life thief to try to get past even the front door"!**_

_** "Well there you have it folks, yet another generous donation from a generous man. I'm Dexter Dunbar, have a safe day."**_

** "I can't believe they interrupted my show just to tell us about some stupid stones"! Ruby said.**

** "I didn't hear you complaining when you tried to take the stones from the TV"! Yang retorted. "Besides, all you were watching was a bunch of spinning weapons as the host explained each one's features."**

** "He was getting to the best part"!**

** "You've already seen that episode about a gazillion times already"!**

** While the two sisters argued, Arden thought about the news broadcast. **_**Sounds like those diamonds might attract some unwanted attention tonight. Better swing by once it gets dark and stake out the place. Ha stake out, looks like I did get into law enforcement after all, just like Gramps. Well, except for the fact that I take the law into my own hands.**_

…

** Outside the Natural History Museum, Captain Franklin Quaid of the Vale City Police Department waited for the interview to be over before walking up to Tiberius Stone and Dexter Dunbar. The dark skinned man wore a brown trench coat with a white buttoned down shirt and Kevlar vest underneath. He shook hands with both the sharply dressed business man and the reporter in his trademark black buttoned coat. "Gentlemen, I would like to thank you on behalf of the VCPD for your cooperation on this sting. Mr. Stone, are you show you want to part with such beautiful jewelry? And are you positive that the same thieves who tried to steal from you a month ago are going to show up tonight?" The police captain didn't need to ask that second question because the answer was obvious; he asked it because he was curious about Tiberius Stone's involvement.**

** Stone turns to him and answers, "I'm one hundred percent positive that these are the same bottom feeders who tried to steal from my company. And don't worry about the jewelry, like I said; they were nothing but clutter in my house. What I'm mostly concerned about is if this is the return of the Black Cat Thieves Guild?"**

** "The Black Cat Thieves Guild?" asked a fox tailed girl in a maroon t-shirt and a long pink skirt.**

** "And you are young lady?" Captain Quaid asked.**

** "Roxanne Vulpes, I'm Mr. Dunbar's assistant. I was just letting Dex know that the station manager said he did a 'bang up job'. I never heard of the group you are talking about and I was curious."**

** "The Black Cats were once a notorious organization with a penchant for stealing exotic and rare items. The group was composed of an entire family of feline Faunus with a few close friends who were considered extended family. They once operated in the city up until ten years ago."**

** "What happened to them?"**

** "They made the one mistake all arrogant and foolhardy thieves make in this city; they crossed Silvermane. The head of the family and leader of the Guild Jack Hardy stole from Silvio Manfredi's mansion with about three hundred million liens in precious stones. The majority of the family was massacred in their own home, all found with nine bullet holes riddled across their chests and a rose found next to each of their corpses'."**

** "Oh my God," Roxanne gasped. "Wait, the 'majority', was there any survivors?"**

** "Though no survivors were found at the scene, the detective assigned to the case, Jeffery Ambrose, determined three missing family members and one Guild member. There was no information on the Guild member, but the three family members were Jack Hardy's daughters; Cleopatra, Felicia, and Isis. They were all just kids; God only knows what they saw that night."**

** "Didn't anyone go to jail for such a horrific crime?"!**

** "Detective Ambrose believed that there were multiple assassins responsible, but only one man was convicted, tried, and sent to prison; Herman Schultz. Ambrose offered Schultz a plea deal if he gave up his partners, but Schultz stayed silent after saying 'I never betray family'. Now if you'll excuse me Ms. Vulpes, I need to get back to work." Captain Quaid walked past Roxanne and right up to a police cruiser that just arrived.**

** Tiberius walked up to address the young Faunus. "Roxanne before you go, could you give this to my son when you see him? We aren't on the best of terms right now and I know he wouldn't accept anything from me."**

** Roxanne looked at the piece of folded paper the Alchemax CEO handed her in detail. Dexter noticed she seemed upset when she walked back to the news van and waited in the passenger seat for him. Not wanting to press the issue, Dexter got in the van and drove back to the station.**

** Tiberius pulled out his cell phone and called Dr. Mason's office on a secure line.**

_**"Hello?" **_**Mason asked.**

** "Phineas it's me. I wanted to remind you to make sure to watch the live feed of the surveillance footage at the Museum tonight. The minute anything suspicious or interesting happens, you call me, got it?"**

_**"Yes sir. By the way, the Slayers have finally acquired the Nevermore subject and it has arrived at its destination. Octavius is beginning phase two as we speak."**_

__**"Excellent! Finally we are getting somewhere! Well, thank you for the information and keep up the good work Phineas." Stone heard Mason hang up and he headed to his limo to take him home.**

** While all this was going on, Captain Quaid was talking with the two arriving officers Mulligan and Lee. Patrick Mulligan was the driver with green eyes, brown hair, and a build that screams ex-military. Terri Lee was young and skinny with brown eyes and black hair tied in a ponytail. Both were wearing the trademark navy blue uniforms all VCPD officers wear while on the clock. "How's the situation at Ravencroft?" Quaid asked.**

** Ravencroft Penitentiary is the largest maximum security prison in all of Vale. It houses some of Vale's worst criminally sane and insane individuals, regardless of race. Last night, there was an incident in which multiple guards and inmates were injured in a breakout attempt.**

** "Hate to say it sir, but one inmate got away, and you're not going to like who it was" Mulligan said.**

** "Don't sugarcoat it Mulligan, just tell me"!**

** "Herman Schultz."**

** Quaid swore when he heard the name. "How the hell did he get out"!**

** "Well sir," this from Lee, "Schultz escaped by using these makeshift devices he likes to use in his crimes."**

** "How the hell did he get access to his equipment, which by the way, were dismantled by the boys back at the lab when he was arrested?"**

** "Apparently he made new ones in the prisons workshop. Dr. Kafka thought it was a good idea for Schultz to 'alleviate his pent up stress in a healthy manner he is used to'."**

** "So let me get this straight; Dr. Kafka thought it was smart to give a career criminal, with a degree in mechanical engineering, access to tools to practically make the key to his escape?"**

** "Would it make you feel better if I said she was fired?"**

_**A little**_** he thought. "Look, this will not affect tonight's operation. I want you two to get some rest and come back here around seven. Will stake out, wait for the cat thieves to show up, and then throw there sorry asses in jail, alright?"**

** "Okay sir, but what about Schultz?" Mulligan asked.**

** "I'm sure the commissioner has SWAT teams and other specialists looking for that lunatic as we speak. Just get some rest and be prepared for a long night." With that, all three police officers drove off and agreed to rendezvous back at the Museum later for the sting.**

…

** The Enforcers were nervous as they walked into Manfredi Manor, once again about to explain to their boss why they needed to be bailed out of jail again. They walked into their boss's kitchen to see Silvermane, old and wrinkled in his stark white suit, sitting at his round kitchen table with his lieutenants. Sitting with him was Hammerhead, the Rose, and Silvermane's right hand man Tombstone. Hammerhead was wearing his iconic blue and black striped suit with the red tie and had a tommy gun resting at the feet of his chair. His cylindrical-like head a reminder of his operation in which a majority of his skull was replaced with steel. Richard Fisk AKA the Rose was wearing a white suit similar to his boss except for the bow tie and the red rose in his lapel. His blond hair practically glowed in the candlelight illuminating the room. And finally, sitting always at his boss's side, was Lonnie Thompson Lincoln, otherwise known as Tombstone. The black albino was dressed in a jet black business suit with a blue undershirt and black tie. All four men watched as the three henchmen dragged themselves in, looking ashamed.**

** "YOU MOOKS GOT SOME NERVE TO CALL YOURSELVES ENFORCERS AFTER WHAT I HEARD TODAY"! Hammerhead yelled at the top of his lungs. "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT AFTER THREE TIMES YOU CAN'T HANDLE A FREAK IN A LEOTARD"!**

** "Now, now Hammerhead that's enough" Silvermane interjected. "Gentlemen, I want you to listen, and I mean only listen, to what I have to say. The reason why I have bailed you out time and time again is because we are Maggia. We are a family. And as patriarch of this "family", it is my duty to take care of each member as I see fit. That being said, I have decided to give the three of you one last chance to prove to me if you should stay in this family. If you fail, I will not bail you out. If you try to talk to the cops, you'll be dead ten times before you hit the floor, **_**capire**_**?" The Enforcers nodded their heads in understanding. "Good, now my source in the VCPD tells me that there will be a sting at the Natural History Museum tonight in order to catch a certain group of thieves I thought were all dead." Silvermane looks around the table at his lieutenants when he said that before readdressing the Enforcers. "I want you to head there tonight and kill them."**

** "With all due respect sir," Tombstone interrupted, "But I think Hammerhead, Fisk, and I should go. This was our failure to kill the **_**entire**_** litter and we should be the ones to remedy our mistake."**

** "While I admire that you have acknowledged your failure Tombstone, but that would be overkill," Silvermane said while chuckling. "Besides, they will be accompanied by an old friend."**

** Silvermane shows a hand at the doorway and standing there was a man in a full body, yellow quilted suit with a pair of mechanical gauntlets on his wrists.**

** "Hey Herman, is that you?" Ox asked.**

** Schultz responded by pointing his left arm at the large bovine Faunus, pressed his thumb on the trigger, and let loose a concentrated burst of air that sent Ox flying back into the wall and collapsed on the ground. His partners went to check on him, stunned.**

** "How many times have we been over this? When I'm in uniform, call me Shocker"! Schultz said.**

** "Anyone up for some ground beef?" Tombstone asked aloud which brought on a roar of laughter from Manfredi and his top men.**

** "Congratulations are in order for your 'early release' Shocker" said Silvermane. "Your unwavering loyalty to this organization will not be forgotten, but know that the same consequences await you if you fail me tonight."**

** "You can count on me sir, those kittens are as good as euthanized" Shocker said.**

…

** The Hardy sisters were watching the news on the Eyes of Sekhmet and the two older sisters were already making plans to infiltrate the museum.**

** "Look, don't you two think it's a little suspicious that the CEO of the company we tried to steal from just happens to donate a pair of priceless diamonds just as we came back to the city on another one of our binges" Isis Hardy asked.**

** "Of course it's a trap sis," Cleopatra answered, "But how else are we going to make up for the serious cash we lost on that botched Alchemax job?"**

** "Besides, think of the challenge this theft is going to be, it's so exciting"! Felicia added.**

** "I just don't want to lose either of you, your all the family I got left" Isis said with tears in her eyes.**

** "Come on kiddo, enough of the waterworks" Cleo said. "Felicia and I can take care of ourselves out there. You just hack into the security system and make sure we don't get caught, okay?" Isis nodded and her older sisters returned to their planning. Once again, Isis had a bad feeling that something was going to go wrong.**

…

** Leonard watched as Blake wolfed down the pork cutlets in what seemed like a matter of seconds. **_**I wonder how long this poor girl has gone without a decent meal **_**Leonard asked himself. "Would you like more? My son just texted me and said he was eating at his friends' tonight." Blake nodded as Leonard went back to the kitchen to make seconds. About ten-fifteen minutes later, he returned and placed the dish in front of the young girl. "So Blake, are you in some kind of trouble?"**

** "Not really, why do you ask?"**

** "Well being a Faunus and carrying a deadly weapon like yours makes me think that a young girl like you is involved in some kind of trouble."**

** Blake stopped mid-chew and asked "How did you know I was a Faunus? Did you remove my bow when I was asleep?"**

** "Of course not, I would never ever do anything like that. As a doctor, I help both human and Faunus patients at all hours of the day so it can be quite easy to differentiate between the two. Well, it's quite easy to tell the difference, but I'm referring to individuals who either hide their animal appendages or people like my son who are part Faunus."**

** "You have a son whose part Faunus?"**

** "Yes, he's one eighth on his mother's side, and he has a pair of canines."**

** Blake was amazed at this fact. "Dr. Ambrose, what is your opinion of the White Fang?"**

** Leonard exhaled before answering. "Once upon a time, I thought the White Fang were the bravest and noblest that the Faunus species had to offer. They were supposed to be an example that we can all live in peace and if there were any conflicts, resolve them peacefully without any bloodshed. Ever since their regime change however, these positive feelings towards them has faltered. I can't condone their actions anymore, but I also have to acknowledge that there more recent activities were inspired by humanity's treatment towards the Faunus. Ever since the war ended oh so long ago, the Faunus' were supposed to be treated as equals, not second class citizens. We humans just kept pushing and pushing until the day came that we pushed them so hard that they started pushing back. So Blake if you want my opinion, I think the White Fang are as of now a bunch of terrorists, but I refuse to bunch any and all good Faunus with that lot and I hope one day the White Fang will return to its original mandate."**

** Blake was in awe at Dr. Ambrose's words. **_**Why can't there be more humans like him? **_**She asked herself.**

** "Look Blake, if you are in some kind of trouble, you can talk to me about it. But I will not force you, I will not pry into your personal business, but I just want you to know if you ever need anything, my door is always open."**

** Blake thanked the doctor as he left to let her finish her meal and get some rest.**

…

** Kraven was walking around Irving Square after he heard about the incident involving a flying bomber, the local vigilante Spider-Man, and a mysterious teenager in a black bow. **_**So, based on witness testimony here and what I saw back in the alley, I can now say without a doubt that the unknown fifth scent was Spider-Man. The spider and my prey did battle against the 'crazy bomber' the hostages described to police.**_** He craned his neck up and inhaled. **_**Both took to the sky and headed west. It will take some time to track her, but not impossible for me!**_** With that, Kraven headed in the direction of his prey, on foot, while every now and then lifting up his neck and sniffing the air to make sure he didn't lose their trail. **_**Soon, we will battle, and Kraven will be victorious!**_

**Next Time: Showdown in Vale **


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7: SHOWDOWN IN VALE**

** After leaving the hospital, Arden went on patrol for about two hours before arriving at the roof of a building adjacent to the Natural History Museum. He waited there for another hour before two black leather clad women in cat masks jumped up on the museum's roof and infiltrated the building through its ventilation system. **_**Whoever designed this museum seriously overlooked a major design flaw; vents big enough for hot cat thieves to shimmy through.**_** Spider-Man web slinged to the roof and followed the thieves inside. Finding an opening, Arden slowly web zipped down head first, looked in a full 360 degree spin for the thieves, and jumped up on the ceiling. **_**Okay, seeing as there are cameras everywhere and I don't want the hot cat ladies to see me, I better turn on the invisibility. **_**Arden went invisible and crawled on the ceiling until reaching the "Jewelry" section. The web slinging hero was about to enter when he heard something outside and then there was an explosion that took out the front door.**

…

** When Cleopatra and Felicia arrived, Felicia was complaining how easy this was going to be when Isis disables the security system. "Breaking and entering used to be much more challenging before hacking became all the rage. I'm just saying stealing has gone from a thrilling adventure to just another chore"!**

** Cleopatra can only shake her head at this. "Oh I'm sorry, would you prefer if we get caught and thrown in jail! Or better yet, how about a couple dozen security drones to fight past, does that sound exciting enough for you"!**

** "**_**Would you two stop bickering and get in the damn vent! The motion trackers and security cameras have all been disabled"**_** Isis chimed in through the communicators in their masks. The older sisters did as they were told and shimmied in the vent until Cleo found a grate, elbowed it open, and jumped down before the middle sister. Felicia gave a mocking wave to a camera above her; full well it's in a recursive loop (replaying the same ten second footage of nothing over and over) before cartwheeling to the "Jewelry" Section.**

_**Showoff!**_** Cleo thought as she walked after her. When she walked into the room, she saw Felicia drooling at the mouth while staring at the pretty gems and trinkets spread out across the exhibit. "Easy sis, as enticing as all these stones look, our eyes are supposed to be on those Eyes in the center there" Cleo said, pointing to the Eyes of Sekhmet behind a cylindrical glass container with infrared lasers protecting them. "Isis if you'd please."**

** "**_**Got it"**_** Isis said as the lasers flickered and went dead.**

** Cleopatra was about to grab the diamonds when she heard a series of noises outside followed by an explosion in the other room. "What the hell"? The two sisters peeked into the main hall and saw four men walk towards them; a cowboy, a man twirling a knife in each hand, a large Bovine Faunus, and a man in a strange yellow suit with metal devices on his wrists. Horrific flashbacks, as well as feelings of sadness and rage, began to surge as Cleo stared at the yellow suited man. **_**No, this time it will end differently.**_

…

** Outside in an unmarked police car, Captain Franklin Quaid watched as the two cat thieves jumped up on the roof and disappeared from his sight. Officer Patrick Mulligan was in the passenger seat with Officer Terri Lee siting in the back, still cursing herself for not calling shotgun back at the precinct. "Alright I'm going to call it in" Quaid said as he picked up his radio. "Dispatch, this Captain Quaid, requesting back-up at the Natural History Museum. We have a 211 in progress and it looks like…," as Quaid continued to talk on the radio, Mulligan turned in his seat and began talking to Lee.**

** "Hey Terri, you think we have a chance at actually arresting these guys? I mean, I've heard of their exploits and of their training, so it might be a little difficult to slap on the cuffs on a couple of gals who could slip out of them in ten seconds flat"!**

** "What's the matter Mulligan, afraid to get your ass kicked by a girl? Or are you more concerned at trying to get one of their numbers?"**

** "Hey, I'm already spoken for, but I **_**would**_** prefer not to get this pretty face messed before my next date"!**

** "Yeah, keep telling yourself that pretty boy," Lee said as Quaid hung up the radio.**

** "Alright you two," Quaid began, "Because of the danger these two thieves pose, we are to wait for backup before proceeding inside. Also, dispatch said they received an anonymous tip from an unknown caller about the possible location of which the thieves are staying; a hotel room just downtown. Sergeant Tork is leading a raiding party as we speak and if there is anyone still in the room, then Tork will bring him/her/or/them back to the station. If these really are the daughters of Jack Hardy, then they will surrender if one of their siblings is in police custody."**

** Just then, a van pulls up the street and four men get out. A man in a yellow quilted suit walks up in front and points his fists right at the cop car. "It's Schultz, move"! Quaid yells as the cops get out and run for cover. A pair of concentrated bursts explodes from Schultz's gauntlets as they send the car flying. Shocker lets loose a few more volleys before feeling satisfied that the cops won't fight back. With the Enforcers behind him, Shocker walked up to the main doors of the museum and blows them inward. **

** As Schultz proceeded inside, Quaid picked up his radio and called for help. "Dispatch, this is Captain Quaid! We have an 11-99, I repeat, an 11-99 at the museum. I want that back-up upgraded to a SWAT team; Herman Schultz is at the scene and is armed with illegal weapons tech. And I want that back-up here ten minutes ago"!**

…

** Sergei Kravinoff stood outside a two story house in a quiet neighborhood on this still night. **_**Finally, I have tracked my prey to her den, now to finish the hunt.**_** The former Huntsman begins to slowly walk up to the house in a crouching position, a bowie knife in each hand with the blades pointed down.**

** Blake was resting in the guest room upstairs when her cat ears twitched, just barely hearing something outside. She grabbed Gambol Shroud and headed downstairs slowly, seeing Dr. Ambrose reading a book in the living room. "Blake, what's wrong?" he asks.**

** Before she could answer, Kraven bursts through the door and runs straight for Blake. He grabs her by the shoulders, slams her against the wall, picks her up over his head, and throws her out the door and into the lawn. Leonard grabs the skillet from the kitchen sink and strikes it over the head of the intruder. Feeling nothing, the hunter swats the doctor away like a fly and walks to the front door. He looks down at her with his weapons drawn. "Now we finish this little **_**koshka**_**" he says.**

…

** Felicia jumped out from her hiding spot with the Claws of Bastet raised to impale the Shocker's heart. All she could see in her tear filled eyes as she charged were the memories of her family as they were massacred by this man and his compatriots. She didn't get that far before Shocker unleashed a blast that sent her reeling into a display case. "Looks like I won't need your help after all boys," Shocker said addressing the enforcers.**

** Cleopatra ran out with Nine Lives in its whip mode hoping to disarm the yellow thug. Shocker stopped the whip in mid swing with a blast from one arm and started shooting Cleo with the other. She was doing great avoiding each blast until Fancy Dan threw his knives right where she was going to front flip. This moment of hesitation was enough for Shocker to knock her on her ass.**

** Spider-Man was watching these events unfold, completely confused and unsure of who to help. **_**Okay Arden looks like you are in a catch 22; either you can help the crazy hot cat ladies get away or help Pillow Man over there. Well I'm definitely not helping Crazy Quilt on the count of his pals are my favorite punching bags, but I can't let these thieves get away either. Think Spidey think.**_

** "Ox, get her up on her feet and hold her back," Shocker said pointing to Cleopatra. "I want her to watch as I do her sister in." Ox did as he was told as the Shocker walked up to Felicia and pointed his gauntlet at her head. Cleo was shouting at her sister to get up and run with tears in her eyes. Before he could deliver the final blow, a web line attached to his gauntlet and pulled it up to the ceiling. The burst of energy went upwards colliding with the roof and making a hole.**

** "Wow, this is exactly what this place needed; a new skylight"! A voice said from above. The Enforcers and Shocker looked up to see Spider-Man as he materialized out of thin air. "So who are you supposed to be; the Human Vibrator"! **_**Ugh, the 'Human Vibrator'? That sounded so wrong the second it came out.**_

** "I'm the Shocker"! The yellow suited felon yelled as he shot at the spider with both gauntlets. Arden leaped forward, shot a web ball into Ox's eyes, and landed right in front of the bovine Faunus. Ox had to let go of Cleo in order to try and get the webbing out of his eyes, allowing Cleo to go over and check on her sister.**

** "Come on you over sized pillow case, is that the best you got"! Spidey said as Shocker aimed at him. Arden jumped out of the way just in time and watched Ox get flung backwards, right through the wall and onto the grass, unconscious. "Thanks for the assist! Now my job's a quarter of the way done"! His Spider Sense went off in time for him to dodge a throwing knife from Fancy Dan, but it did tear a piece from his costumes left arm. "Hey watch it, these suits aren't free you know"! Spider-Man dodged three more knives before shooting a web line onto Dan's shirt and pulling him forward. Grabbing the pathetic henchman, Arden threw him into Montana and webbed them up on the floor. "Ah, you two make such a cute couple! I hope you spend the rest of your lives together in a cell at Ravencroft." His Spider Sense blared again but because he was distracted, Arden found himself knocked off his feet and flown twenty feet across by a concentrated blast of air. **_**Note to self; when you're in a fight with a bunch of thugs, never forget the one thug who can fight back.**_

** "You know, the only reason I came here was to kill a couple of Faunus freaks," Shocker said. "But you know, something tells me that Silvermane will give me a pay raise if I whack the one guy who's been screwing with his operations lately"!**

…

** Blake looked at the menacing hunter as he walked down the steps, ready to pounce. Quickly folding her weapon into a bladed pistol, she threw it at Kraven's head, who tilted his head just enough for the weapon to wiz past and embed itself into the wall. She pulls forward with the ribbon attached to the gun-blades handle and propels forward with her weapon's scabbard in the other hand, now a second blade. At the same time, her pistol dislodges from the walls, turns it into a sword while in midair, and clashes blades with the hunter. After thirty seconds of pushing into one another with their weapons, Blake started losing ground as she was still feeling week from her battle with the Goblin. Kraven pushed with all his might and sent Blake reeling backwards, but quickly recovered and poised both weapons in a defensive position as Kraven charged and kept swiping at the teenager. With each blow she deflects, Blake could feel her strength fading as she hoped for an opportunity to evade and retaliate.**

** "I can smell the weakness on you Blake Belladonna," Kraven said while staring into the girl's amber eyes. "Though you have proven to be a crafty and elusive prey, but like all prey, your fate is sealed when cornered by a predator. This is where you will die, but do not feel despair; you should be honored to have your life ended by Kraven the Huntsman"!**

** Refusing to lie down and die, Blake musters her remaining strength, kicks Kraven in the gut, and activates her Semblance; teleportation. Whenever a warrior like Blake or Kraven unlocks their Aura, the manifestation of their soul, a Semblance is unlocked as well. In Lameman's terms, a Semblance is a special ability that a warrior can utilize in combat. Some are more common than others while there are a few unique ones.**

** Blake used her Semblance to slash at Kraven while avoiding his attacks at the same time. Once Kraven was covered in several deep cuts and lacerations, Blake moved away from him, panting and prepared for another attack. Both warriors' Auras activated, recovering from their injuries. Blake didn't even notice her injuries until her Aura activated. She was also shocked to see that Kraven was already healed while she was still recovering. **_**Damn it! **_**Blake thought. **_**Kraven isn't even using a tenth of his Aura while I'm practically running on fumes after that last barrage.**_** She cringed when she heard Kraven started to laugh.**

** "Now it's my turn," he said. Kraven let out a roar as a dark green Aura encompassed his entire body. His muscles bulged and his eyes turned into that of a feral beast. "While your Semblance is teleportation, mine is called Jungle Fury. This amplifies my physique and senses to super human levels in order to kill my prey even faster. Prepare to taste my fury"!**

…

** Arden's Spider Sense was going crazy as he looked up to see Shocker pointing his gauntlets at him. He rolled and jumped up at the last second before the blast was fired and left a crater where he once laid. Spider-Man then swung into the museum's "Ancient Weapons" display with the Shocker running after him. Breaking open a display case with a simple spear in it, Arden took aim and threw it at Shocker's right gauntlet. It hit its mark, and Shocker pulled it out before Spider-Man jumped in front of him and started wailing on the guy. After several blows to the face and stomach, the web slinging do gooder tore off Shocker's left sleeve with the gauntlet attached and jumped backwards. Filled with rage, Shocker powered up his right gauntlet to full power, unaware it was sparkling as he did so. The second he tried to unleash the blast, the device exploded and the thug collapsed onto the ground. **

** Spider-Man ran up to him and checked his pulse. **_**Good, he's still alive.**_** He felt the suit and noted how densely padded it was. **_**It might look silly, but if he wasn't wearing this thing then he would have died.**_** Arden ran out to see that the Enforcers were still tied up but the cat thieves were gone. **_**Ah man and I wanted to ask the blonde one her number.**_** He heard multiple sirens outside as SWAT teams jumped out of their combat vans and ran up to the building. The Wall Crawler had just enough time to zip up into the vent he entered in and back up to the roof to watch the aftermath unfold.**

** The SWAT teams swept through the entire building only finding Montana and Fancy Dan webbed to the floor, Shocker unconscious in the "Ancient Weapons" exhibit, and Ox knocked out in front of the museum. As the four criminals were loaded onto a prison van, Lt. Rafael Scarfe of SWAT walked up to Captain Quaid to give his report. "The museum was clean with the exception of these four idiots, sir."**

** "Any side of the thieves Rafe?" the VCPD captain asked.**

** "Sorry sir, no sign of the freaks. Though based on how Montana and Fancy Dan were found, it looks like Spider-Man was here. The vigilante could be long gone by now."**

** Captain Quaid thanked the SWAT commander and headed for the prison transport to look at the criminals. "Hope you enjoyed your day out of prison Schultz, because you will never see the light of day again," Quaid said as he slammed the doors shut. As Quaid headed back to his new squad car, he heard the radio crackle to life. "**_**All units, all units, we have a 415 reported at Mantis Hills on Independence Drive. Any available units please respond."**_

** Arden heard the radio transmission while crouched on the side of a nearby building, invisible. He stuck around to make sure the crooks actually make it to jail this time. **_**Wait, Independence Drive? That's my street! **_**He leaped forward, decloaked, and began web slinging as fast as he could back home.**

**Next Time: New Friends**


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8: NEW FRIENDS**

** Blake collapsed on all fours from the beating she just took from Kraven. She was exhausted and her Aura was nearly drained. Kraven stood over her, pushed his foot down on her back, raised his right bowie knife and said, "Now, for the finishing blow."**

** Kraven then sniffed the air and turned his head in time for a pair of feet to collide with his face. The former Huntsman went flying as a red and blue figure back flipped of him and landed on his feet. "You know, we got to stop meeting like this; people are starting to talk," the figure said addressing the downed Faunus.**

** Blake looked up and saw Spider-Man as he grabbed her and swung her over to the Ambrose porch. "You just rest up here while I take care of Tarzan over there," he said as he ran after the hunter.**

** Kraven watched as the red and blue man came forward and raised his fists, ready for attack. "Normally I would be infuriated by anyone who dares to interrupt me during my hunt," Kraven said. "But since this stopped being a hunt and more like a beating five minutes ago, I am willing to switch prey and see what you've got." Kraven charged like a hungry lion at Spider-Man and began swiping and thrusting his blades with tremendous strength and at speeds no ordinary man can dodge. The former Huntsman could not believe his eyes as his opponent was able to dodge, sidestep, and parry each blow as Spider-Man was able to throw a few successful punches and kicks to his chest, face and back. **_**Amazing, never have I encountered such a remarkable warrior. His dexterity and agility are unlike anything I've ever seen. It's almost as if he can predict my movements before I even make them! And his strength! If I had not activated Jungle Fury, then I would have doubled over by now!**_

** While mentally admiring his opponent, Kraven received an upper cut to the jaw and fell on the ground. "Come on big, strong and psycho, is that all you got?" his prey said mockingly. Enraged, Kraven holstered his knives, balled his fists, and roared at Spider-Man.**

** However, before he could charge, the hunter felt strange. **_**No, not now! **_**He thought. Kraven saw his Aura begin to dissipate across his body as he began to feel weaker and weaker by the second. **_**I thought I had more time. Jungle Fury is very useful in combat, but there is a reason why it is my trump card; while my strength and senses enter super human levels, it drains my Aura faster and makes me helpless if I allow all of it to be drained**_**. Not wanting to take any chances, Kraven powered down to save whatever little Aura he had left. "This isn't over, **_**pauk**_**," Kraven said as he turned and ran away.**

** "Did he just call me a puck?" Spider-Man asked himself. Arden turned to see his dad standing on the porch, nursing a bump on his head. The web slinger jumped to his father's side in a blink of an eye. "Dad, are you alright?"**

** "Just a bump on the head I'm fine son," the doctor said. "Where's Blake? Is she alright?"**

** "Yeah in fact, she should be right…next…to…you?" Arden said with a look of confusion under his mask. Arden and his dad looked and saw that Blake was nowhere to be seen. "Where did she go? She was still injured, she couldn't have gotten far. I'm going to go find her."**

** Doctor Ambrose stopped him as he heard the sound of approaching sirens. "That can wait for the morning; we are about to have company so go upstairs and change out of your 'work clothes'." Arden complied and headed upstairs, concerned for Blake's safety.**

…

** Once he returned to the apartment he rented, Kraven took out his phone and dialed the number his employer gave him. "It's me; I've decided to terminate our contract." The hunter listened to his client's response. "It's not about money and I certainly could have taken her, it's that a new more… interesting target has presented itself." His client wasn't too happy at that explanation. "You know the kind of person I am; I may sell my services at times to people both like and unlike you, but I chose the life of a **_**free**_** Huntsman to challenge my mettle against strong warriors. So now that I've found a more viable prey, find someone else to catch your stray." Kraven hung up and went into his bedroom to lie down. **_**You got off easy web slinger. For the next time we meet, I will be rested and prepared to hunt you!**_

_**In the Penthouse of Tyler Stone**_

** Roxanne walked into her boyfriend's place using the spare key he gave her. Tyler has been living in the city ever since the argument he had with his father nearly a month ago. Tyler was watching the news about the museum break in when he heard his girlfriend walk in. **_**Don't look now my boy, but Foxy Roxy just walked through our front door **_**said the sickening voice at the back of his head. He walks up to the fox tailed girl and plants a kiss on her lips. "I'm surprised to see you; I thought you'd be their?" he said pointing to the TV, indicating the museum.**

** "Nah, Dex sent me home and said he could handle it. Oh, and your father wanted me to give this to you." Roxanne handed him the piece of paper. "By the way you were right; he is a jerk"!**

** Tyler looked at the paper, saw it was an invitation, and read it aloud. "**_**On Saturday April 15**__**th**__**, you are cordially invited to a charity dinner for the benefit of the victims of the White Fang. The event will be held between the hours of 7-10 at Luther Memorial Hall and is hosted by Alchemax CEO Tiberius Stone."**_** Tyler sees a tear trickle down Roxanne's face and immediately hugs her. "How dare that insensitive bastard do that to you"!**

** "You think he knows about my brother?" Roxanne said with concern in her voice.**

** "I wouldn't put it past that man to dig up dirt to solve a problem. Don't worry, everything will be alright. I've hired some men to find your brother and drag his ass out of whatever White Fang rat hole he's found himself in."**

** Roxanne's brother Elliot is currently a member of the White Fang. He was inspired to join when he heard that he and Roxanne's father was an ex-member. Of course, Niles Vulpes was a member **_**before**_** their violent regime change and got out before things got worse. Elliot on the other hand is stuck because these days it's hard to get out of the White Fang other than in a body bag. But that won't stop Tyler Stone from helping his girlfriend with this particular problem.**

** Roxanne looks up and smiles. "Thank you." She looks at the time and says she has to head back home.**

** "Are you sure you have to go?" Tyler says innocently. He was still thinking about the night he spent with her after the game with Vale High.**

** "Come on, there will be plenty of time for **_**that**_** after graduation"! Roxanne pecked a kiss on her boyfriend's cheek and walked out the door.**

_**Uh, rejected! **_**The other occupant in his mind said.**

** "Shut up," Tyler retorted.**

_**So anyway back to the task at hand. We have exactly one week to plan out what we're going to do. And whatever it is; let's make sure to pack enough for everyone, AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

_**VCPD Police Headquarters**_

** Captain Franklin Quaid was walking through the halls and past all the cubicles to get to Interrogation Room #1. He and officers Mulligan and Lee had already given their report to the commissioner on the museum sting; which wasn't an entire disaster. Though they failed to catch their intended target, at least they were able to put an escaped convict and three of Silvermane's top grunts behind bars. Besides, at least Sgt. Tork was able to get their hands on one of the elusive Hardy sisters, albeit the less athletic one.**

** Quaid made it to the room and walked in to see Tork staring at the two way mirror and into the adjoining room where the fifteen year old Faunus girl was. Isis's black hair was a mess as she just stared forward, almost looking at the two VCPD officers. She was wearing a black sweater with a matching skirt that was obscured due to the big, metal table. "Why is she in handcuffs?" Quaid asked.**

** "The girl was resisting arrest and kicked one of my boys in the shin," Michael Tork responded.**

** "Did we find anything in the room they were staying in?"**

** "Not much except for clothing and a lab top. The boys down in the lab are having a hard time decrypting some of the locks on the damn thing. But that's to be expected considering this girl has got quite the brain."**

** "So she's what a prodigy?"**

** "Yeah, though unlike her sister's, Isis Hardy finds another way to help steal precious gems and artifacts; technical support. All the crime scenes in which they have hit have had all their cameras and defense systems hacked into and shut down. She may not be out their stealing stuff, but she's still an accessory."**

** "That girl is a victim," said an old voice from behind. Standing in the doorway was an elderly gentleman in his mid-sixties wearing a tan brown tweed jacket with a red shirt underneath. His hands were in the pockets of his dark brown jeans as he walked in. "That girl was five when she and her sisters watched as their entire family was murdered right in front of their eyes."**

** Captain Quaid walked up to shake the elderly man's hand. "Mike, this Jeffery Ambrose, former detective of the VCPD and one of the best damn cops this department ever had."**

** "Well it is an honor to meet the legend himself," Tork began, "But what do you mean she's a victim? Despite her age, she's still an accessory to dozens of counts of breaking and entering, theft of high profile jewels, and not to mention her own crimes of hacking."**

** "That might be true, but she's also a witness to a major homicide ten years ago and she needs to be protected," Ambrose responded.**

** "Look, even if she can ID all the killers from that night, and if it can all lead back to Silvermane, some sleazy lawyer will point out that ten years is a long time and that the girl could have imagined seeing someone or she would be unable to remember one of the murderers in a line up. So what would be the point of witness protection?"**

** "I'm not talking about protecting her to take the stand against Silvermane on her family's murder; I'm talking about protecting her from Silvermane right now." Sgt. Tork was confused at the older man's answer. "Look, for the nearly four decades I spent in this department, I spent the last half of that time trying to take down Silvio Manfredi. So that has given me time to understand his operations and how the sick bastard thinks. When Manfredi asks for a job to be done he expects it to be done by the letter. He can be uncomfortable to work for if a job isn't finished. The fact that three members of the Hardy family are still alive tells me he will stop at nothing to find them and kill them. And this isn't even about stopping them from taking the stand; it's about preserving his reputation."**

** "Ok, I can understand it so far, but what about the other two? Do we put them in protection too?"**

** "Sgt. Tork, can I speak with Captain Quaid alone for a few? We'll call you back in when where done." Tork nodded and closed the door as he left the room. "Okay Franklin, tell me everything that happened tonight, leave out nothing."**

** Quaid explained everything from the sting, the ambush, and the arrests of the perps. He rolled down all the details to the man who taught him everything on how to be a good cop. When he finished, Jeffery Ambrose soaked it all in.**

** "From what you told me about the sting, it sounds like one or more officers might be on the take for Manfredi; the fact that Schultz knew exactly who you, Mulligan, and Lee were and where you were parked is far too coincidental. I don't believe Tork is the mole, that's not why I asked him to leave. It was a precaution in case he may inadvertently say something to the actual mole and I don't want my plan to unravel."**

** "What is your plan," Quaid asked.**

** "Officially, Isis Hardy will be moved out of the city and into a rural safe house out in the country. That will lure her sisters and whatever hit men Manfredi sends out of the city while all the while she's safe where she will **_**really**_** be staying."**

** "You have a place in mind?" Ambrose told Quaid exactly where he and the girl would be staying. "And you're sure he won't have a problem with that."**

** "He and I are cut from the same cloth when it comes to helping people. After all; I **_**raised**_** him."**

…

**Phineas Mason finished watching the surveillance footage from the incident at the Natural History Museum and was impressed by what he saw. Though Tiberius Stone told him to call when anything interesting happened, that would be impossible considering the museum's Alchemax upgraded cameras were hacked into and forced to play a recursive loop of nothing. The footage he was watching was from a **_**hidden**_** array of cameras an Alchemax technician set up on his behalf and without Stone knowing. Because these cameras were operating on a different network, the hacker would not have thought to look for it. He downloaded the footage and sent it to the man who asked him to set up the cameras with note attached saying; **_**Observation complete. Results look promising.**_

_**Undisclosed Location**_

** Otto Octavius was reading up on an interesting theory when his lab top chimed. He put down the book entitled **_**The Theory of Genetic Cloning**_** by Miles Warren to look at his email. He opened it up and watched the footage and took note of Mason's footnote. **_**I knew it! **_**He thought. **_**There was no way subject 42 was a failure. Project Araneae was a success! Now the question remains is how your blood tested negative?**_** Octavius reviewed the medical and personal files of Arden Ambrose and had an epiphany. **_**Your father is a doctor and any over protective parent his position would have… clever. So Arden Ambrose, you've found yourself blessed with the gifts I gave you and chose to use it to help the masses. A noble but futile effort; this child thinks too small.**_

** Octavius walked back to his desk to review the files of the volunteers who will be blessed with his **_**other **_**gifts once project Darwin has entered stage three. **_**PFC Alexander O'Hirn, Col. John Jameson, Lt. Adrian Toomes, and Private MacDonald "Mac" Gargan, in time you four shall be the next recruits into our Pantheon.**__**Of course, I must first overcome stage two.**_

**Octavius returned his attention to the surveillance footage. **_**I'll let you play hero for now boy, but you and I will have a little talk in the not too distant future.**_

_**Ravencroft Maximum Security Penitentiary**_

** Herman Schultz was sitting in his cell, stewing over his defeat by the wall crawling freak. A guard walks up to his cell and says, "Schultz, you have a visitor, says she's your lawyer."**

_**She?**_** Schultz thought shocked at the fact a woman would actually come in here.**

**A young woman in a one piece red dress walked in with eyes that glowed as bright as a fire. "Herman Schultz I presume?"**

** "Look, I know for a fact you ain't my lawyer. So who the hell are you and what do you want?"**

** "Direct, I like that. I represent a group who could use a man with your skills. We have something planned that will make you a very rich man."**

** "Nice as that sounds, but my loyalty's lie with Silvermane, I would never betray my family."**

"**It's nice to know you would be loyal to whoever pays you, but you should consider the fact that Silvermane won't be around for much longer."**

** "What do you mean?"**

** "Silvio Manfredi is an obstacle that must be overcome in order for our plans to bear fruit. Once he's out of the picture, would you consider joining us?"**

** Shocker thought long and hard before he answered. "What would I have to do?"**

_**The Home of Arden Ambrose**_

** Doctor Leonard Ambrose answered the door at eleven at night to find quite a surprise standing before him. "How you doing son?" the older man in front of him asked. Leonard hugged his father who motioned him and his mystery guest to come in. "I'm sorry I didn't call ahead but I assumed you were busy answering questions. Do you know what happened?"**

** "Just some domestic disturbance, it was very loud," the doctor responded. "So who's your little friend?" Jeffery Ambrose went through all the details of who Isis Hardy was and the situation she has found herself in. Though he was a little upset at all this planning without his consent, Leonard Ambrose refused to turn down someone in need. "Okay, uh Isis, you can stay in the guest room. It's upstairs on the right. Would you like me to help you with your bags?"**

** Isis shook her head and ran upstairs in her new room and shut the door. She hasn't said anything since the police took her into custody. "So is Arden upstairs?" Jeff asked.**

** "Yes, he's sleeping, you can say hi in the morning. For right now, let's both get some rest." Jeffery grabbed a pillow and blanket and crashed on the sofa as his son went back to his room.**

** The next morning, Arden washed up and walked down for breakfast. "Morning dad, morning grandpa, morning strange…cat…eared…girl?" Arden said as he just noticed his grandfather and an unknown Faunus girl.**

"**Morning son, as you can see your grandfather is here and he brought a guest. Arden, this is Isis Hardy, she'll be staying with us for a while."**

** "Uh, hello," Arden said. Isis didn't respond and looked down at the floor.**

** "So Arden why aren't you in school?" his grandfather asked.**

** "It is Sunday grandpa; I won't have to be tortured for another twenty-four hours. So, I'm going to head over to the hospital and visit mom."**

** "I'll see you there," his dad said as he walked out to go to work.**

** So Arden spent his Sunday like he has been since becoming Spider-Man; he visits his mom in the morning, hangs out with Lyla at the mall afterwards, and spends the rest of the day and evening patrolling the city. This time however, he had a lot to think about. **_**Well this is just great; now there are two more people living in my house. This means it's going to be a lot harder to come and go as Spider-Man without getting the third degree. I can already hear the questions from grandpa; 'Arden, where do you go all day after school? Arden, how come you don't use your car as much as you use to? Arden, are you secretly a web slinging vigilante?'**_** As he asked himself these questions and more, a flare was shot up into the sky. **_**Oh now what?**_

** Arden made it to the source of the flare; the alleyway right next door to Sky Billiards Pool Hall. Spider-Man jumped on the wall and looked at a man in an orange trench coat with matching hair and a full beard. Besides these striking features, the guy wore an eye patch over his left eye. **_**God, this guy looks brighter than one of the Goblin's pumpkin bombs!**_

** "So you must be Spider-Man," the man said.**

** "And you must be the grand pumpkin, Charlie Brown," Arden responded.**

** "Call me Patch, I heard what you did tonight at the museum and I got to say, pretty impressive."**

** "Eh, it was nothing. Beating up bad guys is part of my job, especially those with freaking vibrating gloves."**

** "I noticed. Listen, the reason I called you here is because I've come to help you."**

** "Help me? Look I don't need a sidekick, unless of course you can shoot a laser underneath that thing. If so, I'd start you immediately and give you a hero name. Don't get me wrong, Patch is ominous enough but Cyclops sounds a little more intimidating."**

** Patch chuckled and said, "No, what I mean is I've come to help by giving you information."**

** "Say what now?"**

** "I've been following your exploits for some time now and I'm a big fan of your work. But the problem is your entire deeds stem from your patrols, and most of them are small time crimes. Don't get me wrong, stopping small crime is just as important, but if you want to take down someone like Silvermane, you need to think big."**

** "Big like how?"**

** "Disrupting weapon shipments, stringing up drug dealers, thwarting assassination attempts, pretty much shutting down all of Silvermane's major operations; big enough for ya."**

** "Okay I see your point; Silvermane needs to be stopped. But how will you contact me when anything big goes down?"**

** "I have a throw away cell phone tapped to the bottom of a trash can backed there," Patch said pointing to the back wall of the alley. "Every now and then when you have a free moment from your patrol you could check back here for any updates I text and go stop the bad guys. I know it's not perfect, but I figured you wouldn't accept anything from me."**

_**Point taken**_** Arden thought. "But why are you doing this? What's in it for you?"**

** "As you know, are government **_**says**_** we are living in a time of peace from the threat of the Grimm. But look around you; what have we done with that peace? We kill each other, instigate race wars with one another, and all the while powerful and corrupt men control it all. I want to rid this city of corruption, make it a truly peaceful place to live. Some people say it's a futile effort, that if Silvermane or whoever goes, someone else will take his place. I refuse to let that the mindset we all live in. So what if someone will take Silvermane's place once he's gone, we'll just take that guy down too, and the next guy and the next guy after that and so on. That's why there are people like you Spider-Man, why there are people like the Hunters; to rid the world of every threat that comes our way. Yeah, I may not be able to fight by your side, but I'll do everything in my power to help you take down these bastards."**

** Arden soaked in Patch's speech and couldn't be more convinced. "Okay Patch, I'll work with you. But just to be clear; you give me info and that's it. If you feel your life is threatened at any time, you can stop. Do we have a deal?"**

** The two men shook hands and Spider-Man web slinged away to continue his patrol. **_**This city is better off with someone like you around Spider-Man**_** Patch thought.**

**And that's the end of the second story arc **_**Criminals & Cat People. **_**So how do you guys like the fic so far? Positive and negative comments in the review section please. The first chapter of the next arc will be up soon.**

**Next Time: Shopping Spree Scare**


	10. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9: SHOPPING SPREE SCARE**

_**The Home of Arden Ambrose, two days before the Alchemax benefit**_

** Arden was sitting at the kitchen table with his grandfather and Isis eating breakfast. His dad had already left for work and he would need to go to school soon. "So Arden, what's on today's agenda?" his grandfather asked.**

** "After school I'm going into the city with Lyla, her birthday is in a few weeks and she wants to pick out the dress she's going to wear."**

** "That sounds nice, are you going to get her anything?"**

** "Of course, though exactly what, I have no idea." Arden noticed Isis was feeling depressed, well more than usual, as he was talking about going out and about. He almost forgot that the poor girl hasn't been out of the house in five days and must be going stir crazy. And the fact she's barely spoken is more depressing. "Hey grandpa, is it alright if I bring Isis along?"**

** The young Faunus girl pricked her head up and almost seemed excited at Arden's request. "I don't know, anything can happen in this city, and besides, she's my responsibility and I don't want anything to happen to her."**

** "Nothing will happen I promise. Besides, we're just looking at clothes, lots and lots of clothes," Arden said as the enthusiasm in his voice dwindled with each word.**

** Jeff thinks about it for a second. "Alright, she can go. But you don't let her out of your sight for one millisecond and be sure to be back before four." Isis smiled as she finally gets to get some fresh air.**

** After the school day ended, Arden drove Lyla back to his house and explained that his cousin will be joining them. "I didn't know you had any more family? How come I never met her before?" Lyla asked.**

** "Heck, even **_**I **_**didn't know about her; she's like my long lost cousin or something. All I know is that her parents died in a horrible accident and child services had listed us as her only remaining kin. She hasn't been out of the house since she arrived; she's had a bad time with being a Faunus and all and I thought that if we brought her with us it could help her get used to city life."**

** "Oh Arden you're so sweet," she said affectionately. After picking up Isis and introducing her to Lyla, the three teenagers drove into the city and arrived at one of Lyla's favorite stores; Kingsley Fashion. Lyla was going berserk looking and picking out dozens of outfits to try on. Arden and Isis could barely keep up with the blonde's movements as she sped through the store.**

_**I bet Mr. Danvers is probably regretting giving Lyla a credit card right about now, **_**Arden thought.**

**On the other side of the store, Weiss Schnee and Pyrrha Nikos were looking at some pretty high end dresses that most people couldn't afford. Keep in mind; both girls **_**don't **_**like to wear a dress, being Huntresses in training and all, but they do have to look formal for the benefit dinner on Saturday.**

"**I just want to thank you again for inviting me to the dinner Weiss," Pyrrha said.**

** "You're welcome Pyrrha," Weiss said, "I thought it would be nice to bring one of my best friends to such a noble event." More like one of her **_**only**_** friends. While the heiress was looking for a dress, she noticed a Faunus girl standing next to an auburn haired teen. **_**Who let that Faunus riff raff in here**_** she thought. Weiss wouldn't say that out loud in front of Pyrrha because they don't share the same opinion of the Faunus. She wouldn't want to lose a friend so close to graduating from Sanctum.**

** "Uh Weiss, don't take this the wrong way, but don't you usually have bodyguards when you go out?"**

** "It's just a little trek into the city and besides we're just shopping, what's the worst that can happen?"**

** "GET ON THE GROUND NOW"! A voice shouted from the front of the store. Everyone turned to see a man in a black outfit with what looked like rings attached to his torso and arms. He removed a few rings from both forearms and threw them at a few shoppers. They wrapped around the unsuspecting victims and bound them with extreme force.**

** Arden grabbed Isis and brought her over to where Lyla was. "Stay here with Lyla, I'll go for help"! Arden ran with his head down and rolled stealthily into an empty changing room.**

** After ensnaring a few more hostages, the crook who has proclaimed himself the Ringer, walks over to the cashier and demands, "Give me all the cash or so help me God I'll crush every single person in this place"! Ringer looked over and saw Weiss Schnee with a red haired girl. "Or better yet, maybe I can hold out for big payday with an heiress as my hostage"! He said as he threw a constrictor ring at the white haired girl. Just then a web line shot out and pulled away from its target.**

** "Okay let's be honest, you actually came in here to get a better outfit didn't you?" Spider-Man said crouching on the ceiling. Arden had enough time to change and jump up on the ceiling while the badly dressed thief was ranting. Ringer growled and launched some razor rings at the wall crawler. Spider-Man dodged each one by rolling to his left, right, or rear. "Hey mind throwing some of those oversized donuts with some sprinkles? I kind of skipped lunch today"!**

** Ringer only got even angrier as he shot out some oversized constrictor rings. Arden jumped down and starting jumping though each ring before they closed on him. "You know, on a daily basis, I ask myself how many hoops I will have to jump through today to save lives. Now thanks to you I get to find out." Then Arden had an idea on how to end this. The next ring that was thrown, instead of dodging it, he grabbed it, jumped up while front flipping in midair, and put the ring on the bad guy. Ringer struggled to get his own invention off. "With this ring, I now pronounce you a complete and utter fool. You may now kiss me foot"! Arden said as he kicked Ringer in the head, knocking him out.**

** As he heard the police sirens, Spider-Man started swinging out the door and out to the back of the store. He snuck back in without anyone noticing, changed in the same dressing room, and rejoined Isis and Lyla before the cops arrived. After the cops took statements from everyone and hauled the bad guy to jail, Lyla suggested they should get something to eat after the all the craziness. "Right, nothing gives you an empty stomach like being a hostage," Arden said as the girls giggled. So the three teenagers drove to Danvers Pizzeria, a shop owned by Lyla's family, and each got a slice of pepperoni to calm their nerves. After hearing about the incident, Lyla's dad walk over and wanted to talk to his daughter alone, to make sure she was okay, leaving only Arden and Isis.**

** "Um, Arden, thanks for letting me come with you today, besides the robbery, it was the most fun I've had in, well, ever" Isis said.**

** "No problem, but it might be the last if grandpa has anything to say about it. I can hear him now; 'Arden, what did I tell you! Anything can happen in this city and something did happen and Isis will never leave the house again!'." Isis laughed at the impression of the old cop while secretly hoping that wasn't the case. She still misses her sisters, what sibling wouldn't, but she knows that the Ambrose's will take care of her until Cleo and Felicia come for her.**

_**The Oversized Schnee Mansion**_

** After dropping off Pyrrha, Weiss returned home and decided to go the family music room to sing away the drama she played witness to. She was stopped by her parents who were standing in the foyer. Her father looked angry while her mother was more relieved. "Young lady, I hope you can explain yourself for leaving the manor grounds without an escort?" her father Albert asked.**

** "Father, I was going to pick up an outfit for the benefit, I doubt that would warrant any protection," Weiss responded.**

** "All evidence to the contrary. I know about the robbery today and you could've gotten yourself captured or worse, killed"!**

** "Honey, as you can see Weiss is fine and she did just fine on her own, right honey?" Gloria Schnee asked.**

** "Yes mother."**

** "Still, I don't want you leaving the house without any protection. Today it was some badly dressed thief, tomorrow it could be those venomous rapscallions from the White Fang. And you can never count on some masked vigilante to save your life when you are unarmed, is that clear?" her father asked.**

** "Crystal father," Weiss said. Weiss would have liked nothing more than to have Myrtenaster with her to teach that walking fashion nightmare a lesson, but, because she's still a Huntress in training and her father forbade her to use her sword in public, she was forced to leave it behind. Her father knows she can defend herself, but until she attends Beacon and becomes a real Huntress Weiss must maintain a perfect image on behalf of her family.**

** "Good, now first of all, I already have a dress for you waiting upstairs for you to try on. You didn't need to go out and get one. Second, you and your friend shall be escorted and under the protection of some top men. These aren't your typical rent-a-cops I'm talking about; I had to pull a few strings to get these experts."**

** Weiss watched as two men came walking into the foyer wearing matching navy blue suits with matching pants and white undershirts with black ties. The man in front was a lot older, late thirties to early forties, with short brown hair and blue eyes. The younger man in his late twenties, early thirties, had short black hair and brown eyes. Both had a patch with a spear pointing diagonally up to the right.**

** "Ms. Schnee, my name is Phillip Coulson and this is Grant Ward, we're with the Strategic Protection and Enforcement Agency of Remnant; S.P.E.A.R for short."**

** "I've never heard of you guys," the heiress said.**

** "Good, that means we're doing our jobs," Coulson said. "For now, we will make sure you're safe while attending Tiberius Stones little get together. Also, I was told there would be cheesecake; I like cheesecake."**

_**The Home of Silvio "Silvermane" Manfredi**_

** Silvermane was playing cards with his lieutenants when all of a sudden there was an explosion on the third floor. Then they heard the scream of a girl and hysterical laughter. "Elizabeth"! Silvermane exclaimed, fearing something is happening to his grand-daughter. Hammerhead booked it upstairs with Fisk right behind him, both have their guns drawn. Tombstone stayed to help his boss by escorting him to the stairs. As the two made it to the third floor, gun fire could be heard followed by the sound of several **_**whizzing **_**noises. Tombstone and Silvermane saw Fisk raising, apparently avoiding whatever made the **_**whizzing**_** noises, and Hammerhead covered in blood and what appeared to be bat-shaped shuriken with round pumpkins in the middle. Another **_**whizzes **_**by and the next Razor Bat (that's what they called them) embedded itself in Hammerhead's skull. This one however had a note attached. Silvermane took the note from his deceased lackey and read it aloud. "**_**Come to the big bash in two days' time to receive further instructions. If not, then Lizzy gets her time on Remnant cut short. That and her head HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_**" Silvermane crumpled the note in his balled up fist and punches the wall.**

**Next Time: Party Crashers**__


	11. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10: PARTY CRASHERS**

_**Luther Memorial Hall, April 15**__**th**__** 7:35 pm**_

** The last of the guests had arrived and have begun mumbling amongst one another. Anybody who's anybody has arrived to give generously to those who've lost friends and family to the White Fang. The Schnee family of course were amongst some of the higher tier guests, all dressed in shiny white attire. Weiss's friend Pyrrha was dressed in a bright red silk dress with golden yellow stilettos. The young women were flanked by the sharply dressed S.P.E.A.R agents with hidden pistols in their coat pockets. Tiberius Stone and Silvio Manfredi were in the midst of a conversation when Albert Schnee walked over.**

** "Tiberius, this is quite the turn out, you will be happy to know that I'll personally be donating ten million liens for tonight's cause," the Dust company CEO said.**

** "Thank you Albert, that is most generous of you. By the way, I was just speaking with Silvio here about the increased security you and I had put in place in light of his grand-daughter's kidnapping."**

** "Oh yes, Silvio I hope Elizabeth is found safe and sound and that the freak who took her gets what's coming to him."**

** The old gangster nods his head and says, "Thank you Albert, I have my best men tracking her down as we speak. In the meantime, Tiberius assures me that if that bastard should come here, the dozen or so mechs he has on the roof will alert him and the other dozen patrolling the very halls of this building will take him down."**

** Tiberius let's Manfredi and Schnee talk as he walks up to another one of Vale's prominent CEOs. "Maxwell Dillon! I haven't seen you in ages! How are you?"**

** A man in an emerald green dress suit with a shaved head turns to see the Alchemax CEO. "Tiberius Stone, it's good to see ya. You remember my wife Norma?" The green suited man gestured towards the gorgeous blond in a beautiful long blue dress that matched the color of her eyes.**

** "How could I forget such beauty," Stone said as he kissed Mrs. Dillon's hand, which she giggled in response. "I heard you two were quite busy what with the Zeus Crystal."**

** "Yes, the discovery of the Zeus Crystal was a godsend. I still can't believe we won the contract to build a reactor that will channel the Crystal's infinite electrical power and in turn provide the entire city with unlimited, free power"!**

** "Yes, the best of luck to the both of you," Tiberius said as he walks away to mingle with more guests. **_**I hope Tyler stops by**_** he thought as he was tapped on the shoulder from behind.**

** "Excuse me Mr. Stone?" said a young twenty-something wearing glasses and a simple business suit. His black hair was slicked back as he rubbed his hair in embarrassment.**

** "Who are you?" the CEO asked.**

** "My name is Kron O'Hara, and I'm the newest member of the Alchemax board of directors," the young man said nervously.**

** "Aren't you a little young to be on the board?"**

** "I know this black and white world of business isn't a young man's game, but isn't that what your father said before you took over the company at twenty? I'm here to prove myself and let you know if there is anything you need from me, I won't hesitate to do it."**

** "First of all new guy; you can cut the kiss ass routine, it won't work for me. Second, next time you want to make an introduction, try getting an appointment for an office meet and greet, not at one of **_**my **_**functions." Tiberius walked away with the already nervous man who looked like he was going to breakdown.**

** Back over with Albert and Silvermane, the two were talking at length about business. "Despite everything that's happened to me, I was still able to send Tombstone over to the docks to help with the shipment you'll be sending to Atlas."**

** "Thank you, Silvio, I appreciate your continued support of my business ventures," the Dust mogul then leaned in and whispered in the older man's ear, "The dust you requested will be delivered to your home by tomorrow morning." Silvermane nodded and thanked the younger man.**

_**Downtown Vale 8:13 pm**_

** Spider-Man was web slinging to the location of a major dust deal going down in seven minutes. **_**If Patch's Intel is right, this might lead me to my first encounter with the Goblin Underground, and then maybe to the Goblin himself **_**Arden thought. Ever since the Goblin first showed up, a group of mysterious people wielding assault rifles and goblin weapons have been disrupting Silvermane's operations and trying to plant their own flag in the city. Because they have been working from the shadows, have no real headquarters, and wear pumpkin masks that resemble the Goblin's grenades, they've been dubbed the Goblin Underground by the media. These men are a danger for their reckless behavior and the unforgiveable nature to leave dead civilians in the crossfire.**

** Arden arrived at the warehouse and crawled his way into the building and went invisible. He stayed still on the ceiling as he watched the scene play out before him. In the big spacious room six pumpkin masked men were standing across a round table to a bunch of leather clad bikers with skeletons and flaming skulls on them. **_**Looks like the traveling pumpkin patch is setting up a deal with the Ghost Riders, but what are they selling? Dust, weapons, or drugs; what kind of unhealthy goodies you got there?**_** A Goblin thug pulls out a metal briefcase and opens it up on the table. Several different colored Dust crystals line the entire case as one of the Riders picks one up.**

** "So are you going to just stare at it or do you want to start talking numbers?" one of the pumpkin men said.**

** "Or the third option; I kick your butts and you go to jail," Spider-Man said as he decloaked and landed on the table.**

** "The Web Slinger's here"! One of the bikers shouted as Spider-Man webbed his mouth shut.**

** "**_**Brilliant**_** deduction Sherlock and that makes you the smartest gun toting goon in the room." The other eleven gangsters all pull out firearms of various sizes and shoot at the spider themed hero. Spider-Man bobs, weaves, and jumps around all of the automated fire all while punching and kicking each gun into next week. As each one goes down, Spidey webs them up so they won't get away. The last to go down was a Goblin thug and Arden had a plan for him. He picks up the pumpkin headed henchman, takes him to the roof, and dangles him over the edge. "So I am only going to ask this once; where is the Goblin?"**

** "I'm not going to talk web freak and besides, I know you won't kill me," the thug says unintimidated.**

** Arden drops him and lets him fall for a few seconds before shooting out a web and catches him by the foot. The thug is hyperventilating and panic stricken from the unexpected adrenaline rush. "You are absolutely right I do not kill, it's not how I do things. But I **_**don't**_** mind using you to help me practice my reaction time on saving falling people. In a way, you're actually doing **_**me**_** a favor by helping me save future lives with quick draw web lines. So, shall we go again?"**

** "Alright, alright, I'll talk, I'll talk"! Arden pulls up the thug and throws him onto the roof. "I don't know where he is **_**exactly**_**; he never tells the ones outside his personal crew where he'll be, but just before I left I overheard him saying something about 'crashing a party' tonight. And that's all I know I swear"!**

** "Thank you, you've been a big help. And here's your reward." Spider-Man decked the thug in the face and watched him go night-night. **_**"Crashing a party?"**__**Well, the only party tonight of any value is the…Alchemax benefit!**_** With that, Spider-Man put an anonymous call to the police about the dust deal and swung off to confront Goblin.**

_**Luther Memorial Hall 8:30 pm**_

** The roof of the Memorial Hall was littered with about a dozen Alchemax security drones with their heads craned towards the sky, on the lookout for unidentified flying objects. Just then, a **_**whizzing **_**sound was picked up by one of the mechs. It turned its head in the direction of the unknown noise in time for its head to be cleaved off its shoulders. Eleven more similar noises were heard as each of the other droids suffered the same fate as the first. The Goblin swooped down and patted the gargoyle head on his glider for shooting each Razor Bat as a direct hit. He then grabbed a flash light from his Bag of Tricks and gave the Morse code signal for all clear. An airship landed silently on the roof and a dozen and a half Goblin thugs stepped out, three of them were carrying some kind of device.**

** "Set it up right there," Goblin ordered, pointing out a spot in the roof's center. He then gestured to a thug in a black pumpkin mask over to his side. "You and five of your best men are to remain here to protect the jammer. Don't fail me."**

** "I won't sir," the thug responded.**

** "Good, now as for the rest of us; it's party time AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"!**

**Next Time: Two to Tango**


	12. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11: TWO TO TANGO**

_**Luther Memorial Hall 8:32 pm**_

** Tiberius Stone stepped up on the stage to give the speech he wrote for his guests. "Can I have everyone's attention please? I would like to thank everyone for coming to tonight's event and donating generously to families who have lost loved ones to the terrorist organization the White Fang. We stand here today to send a message to those rapscallions that no matter how many times they think they've beaten us, kept us down to the point we would be incapable of getting back up, we dust ourselves off, cowboy up, and show those bastards what humanity's all about"! A round of applause was met by the entire room.**

** As Stone continued his speech, Agent Ward went over to the refreshments table to grab Weiss and her friend some punch. He looks up to see a dull crystal ball hanging from the ceiling. **_**Why did Stone get a crystal ball?**_** He thought as Agent Coulson walks over to him rather urgently and whispers in his ear. "We have a problem; I tried to contact headquarters to update them on our status but my signal isn't going through. Check your phone." Ward did so and discovered he had the same problem. "Just as I thought; all communications are being jammed."**

** "What do we do sir?" Ward asked.**

** "Get back to the girls and act like everything's okay. I'm going to inform misters Schnee and Stone. If there is a jamming device in the area, then that means the drones in the building will be virtually useless and that means everyone in the building is endanger."**

** As each agent went to move, the doors flew open and twelve men in pumpkin masks rushed in and fired their weapons into the air. **_**When you call it, you call it Coulson**_** Ward thought as he and Coulson rushed back to the girls. The Goblin Underground started motioning everyone to gather in the middle of the room and stay there. Ward moved for his gun but Coulson stopped him.**

** "Not yet; these men think that the drones were the **_**only**_** security measures in the building. They will not think to search us. Besides, our objective is to keep misses Schnee and Nikos safe, so unless **_**they're**_** endanger, keep your side arm holstered and wait for an opportunity."**

** Ward nodded and joined everyone else in the middle of the room. The young agent looked around at terrified guests as each one processed what they are thinking. The only ones who seemed rather composed were Albert Schnee and Silvio Manfredi. Actually, Manfredi looked more angry than scared. **_**Something you know that we don't?**_** He thought.**

** The twelve Underground members spread themselves out into a circle and pointed their assault rifles at the crowd. A burst of laughter could be heard as the black and purple, green faced Goblin flies through the door. "My, my, quite the turn out tonight. I look down at all of you and see the worst possible scum this city has to offer. Okay, maybe not **_**all**_** of you are scum, but a great majority of you have done some naughty things," the Goblin said, giving quick glances to Albert Schnee, Silvio Manfredi, and especially Tiberius Stone. "You think you can treat some half assed charity event as an oversized confessional for your sins? I should have guessed that the richest men and women in Vale would try to Bribe God"!**

** "How dare you,"! Justine Hammer, a member of the Schnee Dust Corporations' board of directors said. "We have come here tonight to give to those who have lost so much to maniacs like you! So how dare you come in here with your gun wielding men and call us the villains you monster"!**

** "You make an excellent point Ms. Hammer," Goblin said as he pulled out two Razor Bats. "Now let me make **_**mine**_** perfectly clear." He threw one vertically and embedded itself in the older woman's head. She instantly dropped dead. Everyone gasped to see a woman many of them had just talked and laughed with moments ago was now dead. **_**Not again**_** Weiss thought as she remembered all of the board members her families company lost over the years. Goblin jumps off his glider, walks up to the refreshments table, and cuts himself a slice of cake with the other Razor Bat. He picks it up with his hand and bit into it**

** "Um, this cheesecake is simply to die for! Anyone want anything while I'm over here? No, last call… alright then."**

** "Cut the bulls**t you diseased maniac! Where is my grand-daughter?"! Silvermane yelled.**

** "Oh, don't worry there will be plenty of **_**time**_** to get to her, but I suppose I should get to the heart of the matter." Goblin walks out of the room and comes back carrying a security drone over his shoulder. **_**He doesn't seem to be bothered with the robots weight, super strength maybe?**_** Coulson thinks. The Goblin then drops the mech and activates something in its head. A machete blade pops out each forearm and the Goblin then tears off each arm with the blades unsheathed. He then motions two of his men over and points to Albert Schnee and Silvio Manfredi. "Bring them forward."**

** His men comply and bring forth both rich men out of the group. Goblin then tossed a bladed arm at each of them. "Okay so here's the dilemma; not only have I taken you all hostage, but I have Silvermane's grand-daughter locked up like Rapunzel. His men will never find her but I would be willing to give up that information if he does one simple thing for me; kill Albert Schnee." The guests gasped and talked in hushed tones. Goblin motioned to one of his men and he fired upwards to shut everyone up. "Can I continue please?! Of course then again, nothing with **_**me**_** is ever simple. So that's why I bribed an electrician to set up a crystal ball above our heads. Retro I know, but let's just say that this decoration is about to make an **_**explosive **_**comeback"! It took about a few seconds for everyone to process what Goblin was saying; there's a bomb over their heads. "Now before you all start panicking, you should know two things; one, it's one a **_**timer**_** and is set to go off at nine o'clock (which is in fifteen minutes). And two, I can deactivate it remotely but on one condition; Albert Schnee must kill Silvermane"!**

** Meanwhile on the roof, the black pumpkin masked henchman and his men were protecting the jammer when they heard a **_**clack**_**. They all turned to see an assault rifle on the ground and that one of their own is missing. They all point the weapons in multiple directions as they see a second henchman get pulled over to the side by an unseen force. They all turned, walked to the edge, and pointed their guns. Four **_**thwipping**_** sounds filled the air as the gun barrels were gummed up by webbing. Spider-Man jumped up and quickly subdued the remaining henchman without making a sound. **_**Good, without any gun fire, Goblin has no idea that I'm here.**_** Arden walks over and inspects the strange machine. He balls his fist and smashes the computer terminal in. "That looked important," he said. He also took note of the big yellow "A" on the side of the device. **_**That's the Alchemax insignia! Goblin must have stolen it. I wonder if his weapons and glider are from Alchemax too.**_** Spider-Man walks over to a glass dome that shows the ball room where the benefit is being held. He looks down and sees two men each pick up a robotic arm with a blade at the end and stare at each other. Spidey opens up a window and crawls down as Goblin continues to speak.**

** "So let's reiterate," he says pointing from Silvermane to Schnee, "either you kill him and get your grand-daughter back or wait it out until the bomb above us goes boom." Then he points from Schnee to Silvermane, "Or you kill the old fart and I deactivate the bomb and save everyone else. Any way you look at it, there will be death, question is; how is it all going to play out?"**

** Two web lines shoot out and the robot arms are flung up to the hands of the fast falling Spider-Man. The web slinger hero lands in a crouching position, plants the arms blade first in the ground, and pushes them forward snapping the blades clean off. "I'll tell you exactly how this will play out troll breath; me kicking your sorry green butt to the nearest loony bin."**

** "Spider-Man"! Goblin exclaimed as all hell broke loose. The moment Spider-Man landed, Coulson motioned over to the four Goblin thugs in the circle they need to take down in order for everyone to make a break for the exit. Each agent pulled out there side arm after Goblin's exclamation and shot the four thugs with Taser rounds. Because this is a civilian operation, headquarters retrofitted their standard issue Beretta M9 pistols with the non-lethal Taser rounds, bullets capable of causing neuromuscular incapacitation to any enemy combatant. Once all four bad guys were down, the guests made a break for it.**

** The rest of the thugs recollected themselves' after Spider-Man's entrance and took aim at their fleeing hostages. Two of them went down after a silver champagne tray hits one in the head and ricochets into another. Pyrrha Nikos with a tray in each hand ran behind the refreshment table to take cover from the incoming fire. The remaining six thugs were picked off by Coulson and Ward as they ran up to Pyrrha and checked to see if she was alright.**

** With the ball room empty, Goblin let loose a barrage of pumpkin bombs at the wall crawler who kept jumping and leaping away. Arden zips back and engages his foe in hand to hand combat. Fists were flying as the spider and goblin seemed evenly matched with a blocked punch there and a side step there and a few tossed Razor Bats. After a while, Goblin looks down at his wrist, pretends he's looking at his watch, and says, "Oh dear, three minutes until detonation! **_**Time**_** to go"! Goblin pressed a button on his wrist and his glider came straight to him. "Tell Silvy I'll be sending his grand-daughter's head in the mail, assuming Fed-Ex delivers on time AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"! He said as he jumped on his glider and flew out the window into the night.**

** "Wait what"! Arden said with shock.**

** Agent Coulson walks up to the web slinger and says, "Goblin's got Manfredi's grand-daughter held hostage at the old clock tower and he threatened to kill her if he didn't kill Albert Schnee. If you leave now, you can catch up to him."**

** "Alright, I'm on my…wait how do you know she's at the…"**

** "Never mind that just go." **

** "But what about the…"**

** "GO"!**

** Spider-Man swings off after the Goblin as Coulson picks up a Razor Bat and turns to Pyrrha. "Ms. Nikos, after I throw this thing and sever the line to the bomb, I want you to use your Polarity Semblance and lift the bomb as high into the sky as you can."**

** "How do you know about my…" Pyrrha starts.**

** "Ms. Nikos time is of the essence, I will answer all of your questions once the task at hand is complete. For now, just please do as I say." Pyrrha nodded as Coulson throws the Razor Bat and Pyrrha uses her magnetic powers to catch it in midair. Agent Ward grabs one of the pumpkin masked thugs' assault rifles and shoots upwards and destroys the glass ceiling. The red headed teen then uses her Semblance to lift the crystal bomb further and further upwards until it is out of sight. After the rest of the time expires, the three remaining party guests watch as the night sky is illuminated by a flashing explosion. "You know Ms. Nikos, if your career as a Huntress doesn't pan out, S.P.E.A.R could use more level headed and brave souls in the bomb disposal unit." The three do-gooders laugh after the intense experience before Ward realized something.**

** "Sir, how do you know that Manfredi's grand-daughter is being held at the clock tower?"**

** "Wasn't it plainly obvious Ward; he kept saying **_**time**_** in every other sentence and his reference to Rapunzel seemed a little…forced."**

** "Are you saying Goblin **_**wanted**_** us to figure out where he was keeping his hostage?"**

** "Can't say for certain, let's call HQ and update them on our status. I'm sure the Director will want to hear this."**

**Next Time: In the nick of time **


	13. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12: IN THE NICK OF TIME**

** Spider-Man was slinging furiously after the Goblin, hoping to beat him to the clock tower before he gets there. **_**Come on Web Head, an innocent life is depending on you, granted said innocent life is related to the biggest crime lord in the city who wants me dead, but that doesn't mean I should just let her die. If I am someone's only hope from impending doom then it's my responsibility to save them**_**. Arden sees the clock tower and immediately swerves a hard right to avoid incoming fire from two Goblin thugs shooting from a large open window. He zips to the side of the tower and crawls up to the window right below the gunner's position. He jumps up, grabs both of their heads, smashes them onto the window frame with enough force to knock them out, and crouches on the frame in time to see them fall backwards, unconscious.**

** In the other room, Goblin was slowly walking up to the bound black hair teen in the yellow tank top and blue miniskirt with a flaming sword in his hand when he heard two thuds. He turns and finds the door busted open and a web line shoots out, lands on the sword handle, and he's jerked forward with the sword going flying across the room, the fire now deactivated. "Careful Goby, you can poke someone's eye out with that," Spider-Man says as he walks into the room.**

** "Well how about I blow **_**your**_** brains out instead"! Goblin said as he threw two pumpkin bombs. Arden dodged them easy enough, but was met with a punch in the face. After landing on his back, Spidey rolled to the right to avoid a stomp from Goblin's boot and jumped up in time to block a punch to the jaw. Goblin backs up and throws four Razor Bats at Arden, who grabs one of them, vaults over the green menace, and lands right behind Elizabeth Manfredi. He uses the Razor Bat to untie her and set her free. As she makes a break for it, Goblin throws a bomb that Arden jumps in front of and shoots it with enough webbing to stop it in midair. The bomb goes off and Arden goes flying backwards into the wall. His suit is torn in the torso and arm areas.**

** Goblin walks over to where his flaming sword is, picks it up before activating it, and runs over to Spider-Man swinging the blade back and forth. With his Spider Sense blaring, Arden can do nothing but dodge or else be impaled by the burning blade. "You know something Spider-Man; this feels right," Goblin says as he continues his assault and his opponent dodging him. "Just you and me going head to head, battling over the fate of others, the fate of this city. Vale is crawling with so many baddies and you do everything in your power to keep them from terrorizing the good little folk. The people view you as a hero; all I see is a fool in red and blue long johns! Why waste the tremendous power on protecting people who would turn their backs on you on a dime? Why not use this power to rule this city? Join me Spider-Man; we'll make beautiful mayhem together AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"!**

** Hearing Goblin's offer, Arden crouches down and sweep kicks the bad guy. He kicks the blade away and webs Goblin up in a cocoon of webbing. "I will never join you! Now more than ever, the people of this city need someone to protect them from the **_**real **_**monsters like you"!**

** "Have you ever considered the fact that 'monsters' like me exist because someone like you exists? Let's face it; if there were no 'monsters', then this would be a boring, peaceful world. If everyone followed the rules, then what purpose would cops serve? If there were no more Grimm, then what would the Hunters slay? You need us Spider-Man, just like we need you," Goblin said as he used his gloves to generate an electrical charge and break out of the webbing. Throwing down a gas bomb, Goblin makes it back to his glider and flies off as Arden chokes on the gas. He makes it to the window and slings to a nearby building, hoping to spot the creep. **_**Damn, he got away. I better patrol around for a little bit and see if I can spot him. If not, then I'll check in with Patch tomorrow and see if he has any more leads on the Underground, preferably the rock Goblin likes to hide under.**_** With that, Spider-Man patrols the city for about an hour before heading home and calling it a night.**

_**The Penthouse of Tyler Stone 10:12 pm**_

** Tyler walks in from a long night and immediately looks at his phone. He notices one missed call from his father and a text message from the men he hired to find Roxanne's brother. The message read, "**_**Mr. Vulpes has been found and moved to the location you specified. My partner insists waiting there for you to confirm that this is with one hundred percent certainty Elliot Vulpes (actually, he just wants the rest of the fee)-IF."**_** Packing up the rest of their money, Tyler heads back out to close the book on this chapter.**

_**VCPD Headquarters**_

** Captain Quaid and the rest of his fellow officers knew they were in for a long night after the dozens of 911 calls about the attack on Luther Memorial Hall. The place was already sealed off and all the bad guys were brought in for processing. Mulligan walked in to Quaid's office to give him the rundown.**

** "Okay, according to all of the eyewitness testimonies, the Goblin and his band of misfit morons stormed the Hall and wanted Silvio Manfredi to kill Albert Schnee if he ever wanted to see his grand-daughter again. But the sick bastard planted a bomb hours before the party and said the only way to stop it from going off is if Schnee killed Manfredi. The guests were unable to call for help because of a jamming device found by the tech boys on the roof. It was smashed to hell when they got to it."**

** "Let me guess; Spider-Man," Quaid said.**

** Mulligan nodded and continued. "Our Friendly Neighborhood Web Slinger was able to save all the hostages with some help from a civilian Huntress-in-training and a couple of security guards. Also, Manfredi's grand-daughter was found about twenty minutes later after she called police. She says she was held for two days at the clock tower and Spider-Man had saved her from the Goblin. Of course, once we called Mr. Manfredi about the good news, he sent some sleaze balls down here to pick his grand-daughter. Probably won't be seeing her around here anytime soon."**

** "I understand not **_**everybody**_** walked out of that building tonight?"**

** "Right, prior to Spider-Man's arrival, Goblin murdered Justine Hammer, one of the members of the Schnee Dust Corporations board of directors. Such a shame, she leaves behind a single daughter."**

** There was a knock at the door and Terri Lee poked her head through. "Sir, the boys down at the lab finally had a breakthrough on the Hardy lab top."**

** "It only took them a week"! Quaid said throwing up his arms. "What did they find?"**

** Lee walks in and gives him a folder filled with documents. "Cap, they've found a digital treasure trove! Seems the Hardy girls were a paranoid litter because we found a detailed list of all the jewels and artifacts they've stolen over the years as well as the client list and the current whereabouts of each item. Perhaps they were saving this in the event they were ever caught; probably fodder for a plea deal."**

** Captain Quaid stood up and looked at the several page documents. "I'll have to contact law enforcement agencies across the four kingdoms and send copies of this list. I'm sure the rightful owners of all this pricey junk will be very happy."**

** "But sir that's not all! We also found information of the fourth unknown survivor from the Hardy family massacre. Sir, we put the name and description of the unknown thief through the database and found several open case files on a male in his late twenties with dozens of counts of high profile robberies, industrial espionage, and murder."**

** "Lee, quit building suspense and tell us who we're dealing with?"**

** "Aaron Davis."**

_**The Home of Silvermane 11:20 pm**_

** "I WANT THAT FREAK FOUND, BEATEN, AND SHOT INTO SO MANY PIECES THAT THERE WON'T BE A SCRAP LEFT OF HIM TO FEED A MOUSE"! Silvio Manfredi had been yelling at Richard Fisk the moment he walked through the door. With Hammerhead dead and Tombstone gone for a few days over seeing a Schnee Dust shipment to Atlas, the Rose was Silvermane's only remaining lieutenant he can take his frustration on. After having Elizabeth picked up from the cops, Manfredi insured she was sent out of the city and into one of his country homes. "I want everyone we have on this, and I mean EVERYONE"!**

** Just then, the Goblin bursts through the doors and shouts, "Now that's the spirit"! As Fisk was pulling a pistol from his inside coat pocket, Goblin walked up and slammed his head on the kitchen table right through the glass. He steps over the unconscious man and stares face to face with Silvermane. "I understand you're pretty peeved at me."**

** "YOU COME INTO MY HOME, ATTACK MY FAMILY, AND THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH TRYING TO KILL ME?"!**

** "Okay first, I didn't try to kill you; I tried to get Albert Schnee to kill you **_**for**_** me. Second, your 'family' was in the way of my operations and they needed to make room. And third, you need to calm down before you pop a blood vessel; for a man your age I can't imagine how you'd handle the stress." Silvermane was about to speak again but Goblin pulled out a roll of duct tape and stuck a piece over his mouth. "I need you to shut up and listen to what I have to say old man. Now have a seat." Goblin kicks the older man into a chair and continues.**

** "As you know, your gang has been losing territory to make way for my Goblin Underground. I have plans to take more in the foreseeable future, but if you do something for me, I might consider backing off." Silvermane was grunting angrily before goblin kicked him in the stomach and held a Razor Bat to the throat. "I killed ten of your men before I knocked on your front door, and I can kill you now if I really wanted to. Oh sure, you can double, triple, even quadruple your security after I leave but let me rephrase my last sentence; **_**I**_** killed **_**ten **_**of your **_**best**_** men **_**myself**_**. Imagine if I brought playmates next time? It won't end well for you. So here's the offer; I want you to kill someone for me and if you succeed, I'll back off your operations." Silvermane grunted again before Goblin continued.**

** "What's that Silvy, 'Who do I need to kill to please you'? Well, I'm glad you asked. The person I want dead is…," pause for dramatic effect, "Spider-Man AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"!**

**Well that's the end of the third story arc **_**Goblinmania**_**. Stay tuned for the first chapter of the next story arc **_**To Kill a Spider **_**as well as the first two chapters of my next intertwining project RWBY/MARVEL ONE SHOTS.**

**Next Time: Old Friends**


	14. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13: OLD FRIENDS**

_**Downtown Vale May 7**__**th**_

** "So stop me if you heard this one before," Spider-Man said as he stood in the entrance to a convenience store in the process of being robbed by three ski masked criminals. The first robber charges with a crow bar and ends up doubled over on the floor from a punch in the gut. "Three guys walk into a convenience store hoping to make some quick cash by robbing the place." He runs up to the second thug, reliefs him of his pistol and punches him in the face. "But the problem is that they're so desperate they forgot that a certain web slinging hero patrols the city and beats up thugs just like you." The last thug tries to run but he trips and sees his feet are webbed to the floor. "So what happens? Oh wait never mind, I guess you already know where this is going."**

**"Hey, you okay," Arden asks the clerk as his Spider Sense goes off. He sees the clerk pull out a shotgun. **_**Argh! Not again! **_**He thought as he dodged the deafening blast, shot a web line to disarm the guy, and ran up and punched him. Hearing the police sirens in the distance, Arden heads outside and swings away. **_**Damn it! For the last couple weeks everyone and their grandpa Joe has been gunning for me because of the price on my head.**_** A couple days after the attack on the Alchemax benefit, Patch informed Spider-Man that Silvermane put a one million lien hit on his head. Ever since then criminals, thugs, amateur hit men, and anyone with a gun have been trying to kill him and get that money. Some of Silvermane's men even set up elaborate traps like the one he just fell for in order to lure him out and kill him.**

** Arden stopped swinging and landed on the side of a building to rest. He sat there on the wall and just started thinking. **_**If I keep patrolling the city, then all I will be doing is putting people in danger from all the crazies coming after me. But if I stop the hero gig, then the criminals will commit horrible atrocities that will force me to intervene. Well if this isn't a catch twenty-two! And on top of that, Lyla's birthday is in three days and I have no idea…**_** he stopped mid thought when he saw the concert hall in the distance and smiled.**

** Later that night, Arden was asleep in his room while his father was getting ready for bed. His cell phone rang as he exited the bathroom. "Hello…Curt Connors! It is such a pleasure to hear from you again! What's it been, three years since we last talked"!**

_**"Yes, it's been quite some time Leonard. Listen, I'm currently in the city for a few days to aid a colleague who's enlisted my help with a snag he's hit in his research. Maybe we could meet up for a coffee and catch up, even reminisce about the old days at Grayburn. How about tomorrow we meet up at Harmony's around eight, sounds good?"**_

** "Sounds like a plan, see you there," Dr. Ambrose hung up and laid on his bed thinking about the last time he saw his old college chum.**

_**The next day at the apartment of Sergei Kravinoff**_

** Ever since his last encounter with Spider-Man, Kraven has been keeping track and even stalking his prey in order to understand what the Wall Crawler is capable of. He was watching footage of the young hero while going over what he has learned. **_**You have great strength, fast reflexes; utilize your own webs as a weapon, mode of transportation or disarming tool, you can somehow detect danger before it happens, you can become invisible and can heal your exterior wounds without the use of an Aura. Any exploitable weaknesses will not be physical, but mental and emotional. You will save anyone who is in danger; it is your self-appointed duty.**_

** "I see you are preparing for a hunt," said a voice in the doorway to Kraven's bedroom.**

** Kraven stood up, drew his knives, and stared at a fairly attractive young woman in a red dress with burning yellow eyes. "Who are you and how did you get in here?"**

** "Never mind that Mr. Kravinoff, but it's my understanding that you want to kill Spider-Man, why?"**

** "It is nothing personal, I simply wish to battle with the man one-on-one to see which of us is strongest."**

** "Okay but why? You were once one of the most powerful Huntsmen of your generation. Why do you spend your time fighting members of your own kind?"**

** "Fighting the Grimm became boring after a while. They are only capable of so much and they all fight the same way. Humans and Faunus on the other hand can become much stronger and are capable of utilizing various weapons and forms of combat. To fight the strongest of warriors each of these races have to offer is a great pleasure to me."**

** "But why not kill Spider-Man now that he's distracted by this bounty on his head?"**

** "Ah but that is part of the problem; I wish to fight him when he's at his best with no interference from anyone else."**

** "And you cannot do so because Silvermane put the hit on your prey." Kraven nodded as the woman plotted. "What if I told you I can get that hit removed off the spider and give you the chance you need to hunt?"**

** "If you can do this to me, what would I need to do for you?" The woman smiled as she explained to Kraven his part of her Undertaking.**

_**Harmony's Coffee Stop, May 8**__**th**__** 8:30 am**_

** Leonard Ambrose has been waiting at the coffee shop for his old college friend for half an hour now and was starting to get worried. **_**Something is not right**_** he thought. **_**Curt is always so punctual and always makes it to an appointment on time.**_** Leonard pulled out his cell and tried to call Connors again, once again not getting a response. He decided to call his wife Martha and see if she's heard from him. "Hello Martha, it's me Leonard Ambrose…yes it's good to hear from you again too. Listen has Curt called you at all this morning?"**

_**"No, I haven't heard from Curt since he arrived at the city yesterday. Is everything alright?"**_

** "Well he was supposed to meet me for coffee but he didn't show up."**

_**"It's not like Curt to be late for anything."**_

__**"That's what I thought. At first I thought he was called in early to help his other friend but he would have called me and cancelled. I keep trying his cell but he won't pick up."**

_**"Oh dear, I hope he's alright. Please call me if you hear from him Leonard."**_

** "I will Martha, I'll check on you later." Dr. Ambrose hangs up and takes another sip from his decaf. **_**Where are you Curt Connors?**_

_**Undisclosed location 9:05 am**_

** Dr. Curt Connors awoke with his legs and left arm bound to a metal table with the exception of the stump that was once his right arm. He lost it in a lab accident during his years attending Grayburn College; this is what inspired him to research the incredible regenerative capabilities of reptiles in order to regrow lost limbs. Sure Alchemax is attempting to create mechanical limbs for the same purpose, but Connors believes his method would be more permanent and would not cost families thousands in maintenance fees to keep the limbs operational.**

** Connors turns his head to the right and is shocked to see five cells with a creature of Grimm in each one. He sees a Charger, Nevermore, Deathstalker, Beowolf, and a reptilian one he had never seen before. "My God"! He exclaims.**

** "Beautiful aren't they Curt?" Connors turns to the left and sees Otto Octavius with four mechanical tentacles protruding from his back and a syringe with a purple and black substance in it. "I'm sure you will appreciate the Razorback on the end there," Otto said as he pointed to the large reptile with spikes coming from its back. "I had it retrieved just for you. It's a rare form of Grimm found only on Savage Island. It's the only type of land based Grimm that can swim underwater for long periods of time to satisfy its diet of aquatic delicacies."**

** "Otto, what is the meaning of this. I was on my way to your lab when you ambushed me in my hotel room with those damn arms of yours! Why did you kidnap me?"!**

** "I needed to retrieve you because our 'meeting' was never to take place at my lab at Alchemax. Let's just say we are in a safe place for the kind of work I'm doing here."**

** "Why did you want to see me Otto? What was the point?"!**

** "Honestly, all I really wanted from you was your research notes on gene splicing. I've been tinkering in that field myself, but seeing how I'm not an expert, I decided to call in the specialist himself. I ran a few tests while you were napping and you'll be happy to know that your research has helped me complete the second phase of my project. As a reward for your assistance, I'm making you my first human trial."**

** Curt Connors began to struggle furiously against his bonds but he knows it's a futile effort. He screamed when the syringe made contact with his right arm. The geneticist began to convulse and change as his entire physiology morphed into something different. First, his right arm grew back as his skin turned green and sprouted scales. Next, he rose up, broke the bonds, and got down on both knees as a tail grew from his rear end. Finally, his head changed shape and his eyes turned red while his teeth and nails grew razor sharp. Connors let out a deafening roar and Octavius just smiled.**

_**Interesting results, time for a field test.**_

**Next Time: The Scales of Justice **


	15. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14: THE SCALES OF JUSTICE**

_**Vale City High School, Tuesday May 9**__**th**__** 2:05 pm**_

** Arden and Lyla were walking to Arden's car after another boring school day while talking about Lyla's party. "So Lyla, what time should I come to the Pizzeria tomorrow?" Arden asked.**

** "Anytime between four and seven, though I won't hold my breath," she said with a little reluctance in her voice.**

** "What do you mean?"**

** "Lately it seems you always have somewhere to be, we barely hangout anymore. I know you visit your mom a lot, but I miss having you around."**

_**Oh man, she's sounds so sad **_**he thought. "Lyla, I would move heaven and earth to make it to your party tomorrow, I promise." **_**Besides, I think this city can survive one day without me.**_

_**Outside Alchemax Tower, 2:10 pm**_

** Elizabeth Brant was walking out of her place of employment when her phone's news app beeped with a breaking news alert. "'Traffic backed up due to sighting of an unknown Grimm in the city?'" she read from her phone. "Oh great, now I'll never get home"! She walks to her car, gets in, and puts the key in the ignition. She then feels a sharp prick on the back of her neck when she realized she's not alone.**

** "Drive the car," said an accented voice in a whisper. "Alert anyone of my presence and I'll slit your throat."**

** Fearing for her life, Betty Brant did as she was told and drove off.**

_**The home of Silvio Manfredi, 2:14 pm**_

** Silvermane was enjoying an exquisite steak dinner with his lieutenants when his front doors busted open and a man in a black and light purple suit with green outlines walked up to Manfredi's brand new kitchen table. **_**I really need to consider reinforcing those doors with Grey Dust**_** Silvermane thought. "Let me guess; you came to threaten my life in exchange for…" he never finished his sentence when the masked man pulled out his gun and shot the old man in the head. The Rose and Tombstone jumped out of their chairs and just stared in disbelief at their dead boss.**

** "That was for Jack Hardy and his family you decrepit old piece of s**t," the man said as he holstered his gun. "Killing you two will be my absolute pleasure." He raises his arms and a pair of mechanical wings pops out from his back. He pulls them forward and several metal feathers shoot out and impaled both men. While Richard Fisk dropped dead, Tombstone remained standing, pulling each razor sharp feather from his body one by one slowly.**

** "That the best you got," he said as he charged with his right fist cocked back. The masked man side steps the punch, grabs Tombstone by the head with both of his hands, and unleashed a powerful electrical discharge that generated from his suit.**

** "I know you can be quite endurable, but let's see you survive getting your brain cooked with several thousand volts of electricity running through your skull"! The man yelled. Tombstone screamed in pain and dropped dead after his assailant's suit ran out of juice. The thief/murderer known across Remnant as the Prowler pulled out his cell and made the call. "It's me, Silvermane and his top boys are all dead. You can tell that frog faced whack job that his crew now runs the streets." He listens to his employers praise and gives him his next assignment. After acknowledging the job, Aaron Davis walks out of the house, looks at the lawn full of dead guards, and flies off with his flight harness.**

_**Outside the home of Lyla Danvers, 2:29 pm**_

** Arden drops off Lyla at her house and pulls into his driveway down the street as quickly as possible. The two teenagers had heard about a rampage on the radio during the drive and Arden kept his composure the entire way. He knew he had to drop Lyla off first before suiting up. After putting on his costume, Arden swung out his window and headed to the source of the disturbance. When he arrived, Arden took note of all the up turned cars, destroyed light posts, and people running in terror. However, what caught his attention most of all was the six foot eight gigantic bipedal lizard in a tattered lab coat and brown pants with serrated spikes from its long tail to the top of its head screaming and slashing at anything in its path. **_**Wow, there hasn't been this much damage since the Vale City Spartans lost the Super Bowl**_** Arden thought.**

** The Lizard lifted up a car and threw it at two petrified citizens. Spider-Man swung around the monster and caught the car with both hands and set it down. "Yeah this is the part where you run," Spider-Man said to the civilians. They thanked Spider-Man as the Web Slinger jumps up and hangs from the side of a light post. "Okay, smiley you like to throw cars? Well, I like to throw fists"! Arden leaps forward with his arms raised but the Lizard twirls around and smacks him back with his tail. Arden falls back into the light post, denting it.**

** The Lizard runs up, picks up the hero, and pins him to the side of a building. As he roared in his face, Arden noticed the name tag on his lab coat. "Dr. Connors?" He said aloud. The gigantic reptile throws him across the street, runs to a manhole cover, and tears it off to descend into the sewers. Arden picks himself up and knows he has to go after him. **_**Was that really Dr. Connors? I promised dad I'd help look for him after he told me he went missing, but what happened to him? These are questions you can answer later Spidey, right now there's an oversized gecko roaming the sewers and as much as it's going to stink, I'm the only one who can go after him**_**. Spider-Man jumps down the sewer hole and begins walking down the underground road to find a family friend.**

_**Downtown Vale, 2:40 pm**_

** Jaune Ark was walking down the street feeling depressed and ashamed. **_**Oh man, I'm failing all of my classes, how am I supposed to attend Beacon Academy with my poor grades? All I want is to be a hero like the men in my family or even that Spider-Man guy, but I suck at fighting. What else can go wrong?**_

** His thoughts were interrupted as he was grabbed from behind and thrown into an alleyway. A large man in a sleeveless vest with a large knife in each hand walks towards him. Jaune attempts to draw his sword but found his arm pinned down by the man's foot. Jaune looked up and stared into the man's cold eyes with absolute terror.**

** "This is why you make better bait than prey, you are not worth my time to hunt," he said as he slammed the young swordsman across the head with the handle of one of his knives. Jaune's world went dark as he felt himself get picked up.**

_**Vale Sewer Network, 2:51 pm**_

_**I feel like I've been walking for eternity, but it's a good thing I can see perfectly**_** Arden thought still amazed at his newly discovered power. When Arden jumped down into the sewer's he was concerned about the lack of light that would prevent him from seeing the Lizard. Sure his Spider Sense would warn him, but if he can't see the danger then how is he supposed to dodge it. After a few paces from his entrance, the only source of light down in the area, Arden was shocked to see with perfect clarity in the dark. This surprised Arden because he could never do this before, he never inherited this ability from his Faunus ancestor. **_**Maybe this is just another ability the spider bite gave me and I'm discovering it now for the first time. Makes sense considering I've never been in a completely dark area before today, what with all the bright lights of city life.**_

** Arden's Spider Sense went off as the Lizard jumped out of the water and dragged him in. The two genetic misfits struggled and fought above and under the dirty sewer water as the current pulled them. The Lizard wrapped its tail around Spider-Man's neck and proceeded to choke the life out of him. His tail wrapped tighter the more the spider themed hero struggled. Getting an idea as he started blacking out, Arden activated his invisibility. Confused, the Lizard unfurled his tail and looked back and forth for his meal.**

** Arden broke the surface gasped for air and coughed out little bits of water.**_** That was the most dangerous and disgusting experience I've ever had, of all time!**_** Just then the Lizard jumps out of the water and crawls up the ladder and punches off the man hole cover to the surface. **_**Figures, I don't get a breather after that horrible experience. I wonder where we are anyway.**_

_**The grounds of Sanctum Academy 3:02 pm**_

** Weiss Schnee was walking to the limo that drove up to pick her up. Agents Coulson and Ward got out to greet her. "Ms. Schnee, did you have a good day at school?" Coulson asked.**

** "It was adequate Agent Coulson, thank you for asking," Weiss responded. Just then the manhole cover on the street flew open ten feet in the air and landed on the hood of the limo. Coulson and Ward ran over to Weiss's side as a gigantic walking Lizard busted up to the surface. It let out a roar and looked to where the two S.P.E.A.R agents and white haired heiress were standing.**

** "This is Coulson; we need immediate back up at Sanctum, advice for some heavy artillery"! Coulson yelled, talking into the communicator in his right ear.**

_**"Roger that Coulson," **_**said a young comms agent in his ear. **_**"Unfortunately Col. Rhodes is currently on assignment, but I could redirect Osborn from his patrol. And…done, IP will be there in three minutes."**_

__**"Tell him I want him hear five minutes ago"! Coulson rolled out of the way of the charging monster as he and Ward fired Taser rounds at it. Lizard screams and shrugs of the bullets embedded in his scales.**

** "I think all we did was piss it off even more sir," Ward said reloading his gun. The Lizard was about to bite Wards head off when several Glyphs appeared around its neck, arms, and legs. Weiss had drawn her Dust rapier Myrtenaster and activated her Semblance. The young heiress charged forward to deliver a killing blow when the spikes on the Lizard's tail and back glowed an aqua marine Aura and unleashed a jet of similarly colored fire. Weiss used another Glyph to block the flames but this caused her to lose focus and unintentionally deactivate the Glyphs incapacitating the Lizard.**

** As the Lizard walked over to Weiss, it felt a web line stick to its back and turned its head to see a familiar red and blue man zipping toward him. "Hey Godzilla Jr, no eating on school grounds"! Arden yelled as his fist made contact with its face. Spider-Man ran over to where Weiss landed, grabbed her, and brought her over to the S.P.E.A.R agents. "Well it's nice to see you three again, though we keep meeting under life threatening circumstances."**

** "Get off me"! Weiss yelled as she stood up and dusted her combat skirt off. "I had him before you showed up"!**

** "Oh I'm sorry; I didn't know getting knocked on your ass was some sort of new Huntress tactic"!**

** "How dare you"!**

** "That's enough both of you"! Coulson yelled. "We need a **_**real**_** strategy if we're to beat this thing." The Lizard was ready to commence another attack when a man in a red, white, and black metal suit came swooping down and knocked the lizard into the school's fence. "Speak of the devil. Spider-Man, Miss Schnee; meet the Iron Patriot. He'll take it from here." Lt. Osborn punched the monster a few times and was knocked back. The monster unleashed another fire blast and the Iron Man blocked it with its energy bubble. "Or not," Coulson added.**

** "Jarvis, I need a bio scan of this thing," Osborn said. "I need to know if this is a creature of Grimm or some unknown species of reptile."**

_**"Scanning…scanning…scan complete. Interesting, this 'Lizard' creature appears to have both human and Grimm DNA, sir."**_

** "What! Is that even possible?"**

_**"This creature did not come from nature; I am detecting signs of genetic tampering of the human base DNA with that of a newly discovered Grimm species. Also, this abomination is not hundred percent Grimm either; when it was charging to use its flames, I detected a surge in an Aura energy signature. The current hypothesis suggests that this creature is a cross species with a soul and a Semblance."**_

** "This is unlike anything we've encountered," Coulson said.**

** "Excuse me, big tin can man, but can you tell **_**who**_** that person used to be before he changed," Spider-Man asked.**

** "Why do you want to know?" IP said.**

** "I just need to make sure about something."**

** Iron Patriot sighed and said, "Jarvis, can you scan this things DNA and cross check it with medical and police records?"**

** After about ten seconds Jarvis chimed in with its findings. **_**"Based on skin and hair cells on the creatures clothing and blood drawn from newly healed wounds, I can confirm that this creature is a ninety-eight point five two match to one Dr. Curtis Connors."**_

_** That's what I was afraid of**_** Arden thought. "Look, we can't kill him," Arden said.**

** "What! It's a monster that tried to **_**kill**_** us. Why should we show it mercy?" Weiss asked.**

** "Because he's a victim and has a wife and son waiting for him. If you try to kill him, I will stop you"!**

** Weiss and Spider-Man just stared each other down when Coulson interjected. "Weiss, Spider-Man is right; we can't kill Dr. Connors. We have to do everything in our power to safe him. But Spider-Man, we have to do something to stop his rampage before anyone else is hurt. Osborn, could you use a low powered Unibeam to take him down without killing him?"**

** "Yeah except he's one slippery bastard; I don't need much time, but still need him to hold still when I'm finished charging."**

** Just then Arden had an idea. "Weiss, I need you to use those Glyphs of yours to hold Lizzy for the aluminum man here to blast him."**

** "Why should I take orders from you?" she asked.**

** "Weiss please just do it," Coulson said. "It's the best plan we have right now."**

** Reluctantly, Weiss agreed as she ran to the side and threw six Glyphs to hold the creatures head, tail, arms, and legs.**

** "Jarvis, power the Unibeam to forty-five percent," Iron Patriot said.**

_**"Acknowledged sir,"**_** the A.I said.**

** As the Unibeam began to charge, the Lizard thrashed about in order break free. Weiss struggled to keep the Glyphs in place but she was having some trouble. Spider-Man webbed up the Lizard's feet and all across its body to keep it glued to its position. "GET CLEAR"! Weiss and Spider-Man jumped back as Iron Patriot fired the low powered beam at Lizard and they all watched as the reptile went flying back. Osborn walked up to the Lizard and scanned its vitals.**

_**"Sir, Dr. Connors is unconscious but alive. Recommend transport back to headquarters for further study."**_

** "Dr. Connors needs a hospital not a bunch a people poking and prodding him"! Arden said.**

** "Spider-Man you have to trust us," Coulson said. "The Triskellion has some of the world's top scientists. We'll find a cure for him I promise." One of S.P.E. airships landed and a bunch of agents began securing Connors. Sirens could be heard in the distance. "You should get going."**

** Arden nods and swings away. **_**Poor Doc Connors, who on Remnant would do such a horrible thing to a good man, **_**He thought.**

_**Undisclosed Location 3:23 pm**_

** Dr. Octavius watched the events of the fight and liked what he saw. "Lack of intelligence, must of injected him with too much serum. Consider smaller dosage for the others and a meeting with Mr. Ambrose."**

**Next Time: The Price**


	16. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15: THE PRICE**

_**Outside Sky Billiards Pool Hall, 4:20 pm**_

** Spider-Man had arrived to meet with his favorite informant. Patch was standing in the alleyway reading a newspaper when he arrived. "So, any idea why crime has been at a standstill today, not that it's a problem, but I barely stopped any thugs or pickpockets."**

** Patch rubbed his beard and said, "Well as you heard from this morning, the bodies of Silvermane and his remaining lieutenants were found dead in Irving Square wearing pumpkin masks over their heads. A note was found in Silvio Manfredi's hand that read; 'I did what you couldn't and now the real fun begins. Expect to hear from me soon, Sincerely G'."**

** "Goblin," Spider-Man mutters.**

** "Makes sense considering the Goblin Underground was so openly hostile towards the Maggia before that hit was put on your head."**

** "Not to mention the fact he dumped their bodies at our first meeting place. That and the note confirm he's sending **_**me**_** a message."**

** "Whatever it is the Goblin wants you gone."**

** "If that's so, then how come he or any of his men haven't attacked me?"**

** "First of all, Goblin is probably busy reorganizing the criminal underworld under his leadership with Silvermane gone, a daunting task like that could take days. But the word is Goblin **_**ordered**_** his men not to attack, specifically today."**

** "Well I least I can call this an early day."**

** "Got a hot date lined up?"**

** Arden went red in the face momentarily thinking about Lyla in that way. "Something like that I guess." He swings off with Patch waving him good bye. **_**At least Lyla will be seeing me a lot at the party later. Better get home and change, I'll meet dad, grandpa and Isis there.**_** After a few more swings, another thought worked its way into his head. **_**A hot date, I've never thought of Lyla as more than a friend. But look at the facts Spidey; we've been friends for years, we know everything about each other (well not everything), she's obviously crazy about you, and you spent quite a pretty penny on a birthday gift that she'll get a kick out of. Maybe it's time to take a leap of faith.**_** Arden kept swinging towards home, unaware of a certain hunter stalking his every move.**

_**The Home of Arden Ambrose, 4:24 pm**_

** As Isis and his son were waiting for Arden to get back, Jeffery Ambrose got out his cell and called Captain Quaid. "Hello Franklin, It's me. We need to talk."**

_**"Make it fast Jeff, my break ends in five minutes and I'll be meeting with the coroner about the Silvermane murders."**_

** "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. With Manfredi dead, Isis and her sisters are no longer endanger, which means Isis no longer has to live in fear anymore."**

_**"I think your forgetting the fact that she's an accessory to several high profile thefts. And now that all of the stolen items have been retrieved and returned to their rightful owners, the Hardy sisters have nothing to offer in a plea deal."**_

** "Maybe I can ask around and see if I can get Isis community service or something, she's a minor after all."**

_**"What about her sister's?"**_

** "Well cross that bridge when we get there. Ok, I won't hold you up talk to you later." He hangs up as Arden walks through the front door. "Get a move on kid; it's not polite to keep a nice girl like Lyla waiting." Arden nods as he runs upstairs to get changed.**

_**VCPD Headquarters, 4:24 pm**_

** Captain Quaid hangs up his phone and heads to the coroner's office for the results on Manfredi and his men's autopsy reports. The coroner handed him the papers and he read all of them through and through. **_**Silvio Manfredi was instantly killed by a 9 mm round fired from a Smith & Wesson M&P9 pro series**_** he thought. **_**Both Richard Fisk and Lonnie Thompson Lincoln were impaled with small serrated throwing knives, but that's not what killed Tombstone. According to the report, Tombstone's brain cooked with enough volts of electricity to kill him in seconds.**_

**Patrick Mulligan walks up to his CO and asks, "The coroner reports?"**

** "Yeah, say could you get me Hammerhead's report? I need to check something."**

** Mulligan does as he says and comes back with the report. Quaid takes it and skims through to the part he wants.**

_**Just as I thought **_**he thinks. "I believe Silvermane and his top men were killed by a single individual, not the Goblin or any of his men."**

** "How could you be so sure?" the younger man asks.**

** "Well the knives used to kill Fisk don't match up with the Goblin's Razor Bats that killed Hammerhead."**

** "So Goblin used different knives so what?"**

** "That's what I thought at first, and I suppose Tombstone's death could have been attributed to those electric gloves Goblin wears. But what caught my attention was Silvermane's COD; he was shot in the head with a Smith & Wesson."**

** "So, one of his men could have done that."**

** "Another good theory, but if you were the Goblin and you've been tormenting the biggest crime lord in the city, wouldn't you reserve the right to kill him yourself? And besides, the Goblin doesn't use guns."**

** "Where are you getting at this Frank?"**

** "A 9mm pistol, throwing knives shaped like feathers, and the use of electrical discharges to incapacitate or kill a person. I read in the files Lee gave me that the Prowler uses these same weapons."**

** "So you think Aaron Davis is in town and the Goblin hired him to kill Silvermane?"**

** "Like I said, Goblin would have reserved that right himself…unless he couldn't."**

** "What?"**

** "Aaron Davis is a freelancer; he gets paid to do jobs like this. The fact that it included killing the man responsible for his mentor's death was far too enticing to pass up. I don't believe the Goblin hired Davis; Goblin likes to dirty his own hands. No, I believe that Davis and the Goblin are working for someone much higher on the food chain."**

** "That's quite a stretch Frank."**

** "I know, I'll need to follow this up," Quaid said as he walked back to his office to do research.**

_**Danvers's Pizzeria, 4:35 pm**_

** Lyla's parents had closed the Pizzeria early for their daughter's birthday. It's a convenient place for a party what with all the free pizza! The Ambrose's and Isis Hardy walked in and were greeted by Lyla's mother. "Hello Ambrose family," Janice Danvers sang.**

** "Hello Janice," said Dr. Church, "We're here to wish Lyla a happy birthday"! The four newly arrived guests walked around and said hello to members of Lyla's family and some kids that she and Arden go to school with.**

** Lyla walks out, runs up to Arden, and gives him one of her famous Ursa hug. "I'm so glad you were able to make it"!**

** Arden could barely breathe. "Okay, okay, Lyla"! She lets go and apologized. "I think that one was an Ursa Major"! After about twenty minutes of mingling, Arden asks Lyla if he could speak to her alone. Blushing, she takes him by the wrist and leads him to the empty kitchen. "I have something for you," he says handing her an envelope.**

** Lyla opens it up and almost screamed at the top of her lungs. "Tickets to see the Jeff Williams tour at the Dazzler Arena"!**

** "Yeah, I knew how much you like his music and the singers who help bring it to life, so I said why not," Arden said as he got yet another Ursa Major hug **_**and**_** a kiss on the cheek.**

** "Thank you Arden! Huh, you got **_**two**_** tickets?"**

** "Yeah, in case you decide to take someone with you, someone you like a lot," Arden sighs as he was tired of dodging the issue. "Listen Lyla, there's something I want to…"**

** There was a crash as the front door was busted open and the sound of a knife thrown and embedding itself into the wall. Kraven slowly walked inside, swatting Mr. Danvers away as he came up to him.**

** "Dad"! Lyla yelled as she ran up to her father. Kraven sniffed the air and grabbed Lyla by the neck. **_**Not Spider-Man, but she's covered in his scent; a mate perhaps?**_** He knocks the teenage girl out, carries her over his shoulder, and runs outside into the back of a hovering airship. Arden, his dad, and Lyla's mother run after him and watch as the airship flies off. As they walk back inside with feelings of distraught and terror, Jeffery Ambrose walks over to the thrown knife. He sees a note tied to the handle. He carefully unties it and reads it aloud for everyone to here. **_**"'Prey, turn to the five o'clock news on VNN'?"**_

** Janice Danvers with streaming tears turns on the television above them and turns to VNN. Dexter Dunbar was interviewing Grayburn College professor Henry Pym on the discovery of what the professor calls "Pym Particles." Just then an explosion was heard off screen as the camera swivels and several pumpkin masked criminals ran in guns raised and shouting for everyone to stand back. The Goblin flew in on his glider who disembarks and sits in the chair Dunbar just occupied. He puts his feet up on the coffee table and adjusts the crown he is now wearing on his head.**

_**"Greetings denizens of this fair city, as you can see, your lovable jolly green goblin is now sporting some shiny headwear. Now that I am the king of the Underworld, I thought it was time to dress the part. And as your king, I thought it was high time to make my first televised debut with an important PSA. I have tolerated the presence of a certain web slinging freak in this city because I believed he was a lot of fun, but now I see he is a party pooper. And I will not tolerate any party poopers. But instead of finding him the boring way, I thought it would be fun to draw him out and have him killed in a game of sport. I have had a couple of citizens in this city kidnapped and taken to somewhere in the forest of Forever Fall. He will find them, but in order to free them, he will have to fight one of the strongest Huntsmen this kingdom once had to offer; Sergei Kravinoff!"**_** Goblin took out one of his pumpkin bombs and began throwing it up and catching it repeatedly. **_**"Only Spider-Man is to enter the forest and no one else. If we see anyone other than the wall crawler, whether it be a hunter, cop, some other freak in tights, or even those mysterious S.P.E.A.R guys, then Kraven will kill the hostages. The game begins in two hours and it will end with either his success or his death. Balls in your court Spider-Man, AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"!**_** Goblin continues to laugh as he throws the grenade at the camera and the screen turns to static.**

**Next Time: Hunted**__


	17. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16: HUNTED**

**Just a quick note, I would like to thank everyone and anyone for reading the story so far. Please post a review because I would like to hear your thoughts on the story. Now I'll shut up and continue.**

_**The Triskellion, Headquarters of S.P.E.A.R, 5:12 pm**_

** Director Nick Fury was watching the news cast the terrorist known as the Goblin gave over ten minutes ago over and over again with his one good eye. The dark skinned man was planning out a strategy to deal with the hostage situation when his private line began beeping. "Fury," he answers.**

_**"Director Fury its Coulson, just calling in for orders on the situation."**_

** "Your orders are to stand down agent, you heard that psycho no one but Spider-Man is to enter the forest."**

_**"Sir, I have faith that Spider-Man can handle himself against Kravinoff, it's the Grimm I'm worried about. When Spider-Man rescues the hostages, he'll probably be too tired or fatigued to deal with the monsters. Not to mention he has no training dealing with such creatures."**_

** "Not to worry; I'm sending a certain stealth operative to shadow the spider without alerting the Goblin of her presence."**

_**"Let's just hope she'll bring her game tonight, Coulson out."**_

_**She will **_**Fury thought as he dialed his office phone to call his operative. "It's Fury, suit up and meet me in five for the mission briefing."**

_**"Yes sir."**_

_**Danvers Pizzeria, 5:27 pm**_

** After calling the police and answering questions, Arden and his father walked into the kitchen and out the back into the alley to have a private conversation.**

** "There is no discussion here dad, I'm going," Arden said as he began to change into his costume.**

** "I'm not trying to argue with you, but why do you have to do this alone?" his dad asked.**

** "You heard Mr. Crazy; it **_**has**_** to be me, alone and no one else or Lyla and the other hostages die. This is my fault."**

** "Arden, you can't blame yourself for…"**

** "But it is! That maniac Kraven followed **_**me**_** here! He took Lyla because of **_**me**_**! And now **_**I **_**have to save her, save all of them"! Arden punched the wall out of anger and left an impression.**

** Leonard touched his son's shoulder to help calm him down. "I know you have to go; even though I don't want you to risk your life like this. But before you do, go see your mother, just in case okay kiddo."**

** "Okay dad," Arden said weakly as he put on his mask and started for the hospital.**

_**The Triskellion, 5:28 pm**_

** "So do you understand your orders?" Fury said, addressing the young twenty something in the black and purple two piece combat suit. She had a quiver of arrows slung around her shoulder and carried a collapsible bow in her right hand.**

** She brushed her long black hair, adjusted her shades, and said, "Yes sir; my orders are to stay one hundred fifty yards from Spider-Man the second he enters the forest after the drop from the stealth ship. I am only to engage the Grimm so the vigilante can get to the hostages and aid in his extraction once he is cleared."**

** "Good, proceed to the hanger Hawkeye." She turns to leave but Fury called her back. "Agent Bishop one other thing; there's a chance we aren't the only ones staging a rescue operation tonight." He hands her a satellite photo of a church and she just stares at it.**

** "You **_**really **_**think those kids would be stupid enough to interfere?"**

** "Considering the fact that two of the hostages are teenagers, kids if you will, they will do everything in their power to make sure they're safe."**

** "What are my rules of engagement towards them?"**

** "Observe only; just make sure they don't get in the way."**

** "Yes sir," Kate Bishop said as she walked out of the S.P.E.A.R director's office and towards the hanger.**

_**Vale Memorial Hospital, 5:55 pm**_

** Arden Ambrose, in his civilian clothing, was sitting next to his mother's hospital bed, thinking of what to say. "Hey mom, it's me Arden. I know it's been awhile since my last visit but there's a good explanation for that. Mom, I am Spider-Man." He scoffs after what he just said. "Of course even if you woke up right now you would have no idea what I'm talking about. Let me fill you in." And so Arden told his mom everything from the spider bite, her accident, and his adventures over the past few months. Then he finally got to current events. "And now they've threaten to kill Lyla and the other hostages if I don't show up or if anyone other than me shows up. I know you'd probably never let me go, but this is what I **_**have **_**to do. 'With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility,' and tonight, those words are going to mean something. Goodbye mom, I'll always love you." As Arden leaves the room and heads to the roof, he was unaware of a tear trickling down his mother's face and a thin smile.**

_**The Forest of Forever Fall, Kraven's camp, 6:57 pm**_

_**The hunt shall commence in three minutes**_** he thought to himself. Kraven was standing with his arms folded under a large tree where Betty Brant, Jaune Ark, and Lyla Danvers were tied up like a cocoon with strong, black rope and swinging from a branch. The three hostages were struggling and sobbing (yes even Jaune) while panicking at the same time.**

** "Ah, excuse me, Mr. Creepy Hunter Guy, but I need to use the…" Jaune's sentence was interrupted with a throwing knife **_**whizzing**_** past his face and hitting the tree.**

** "I shall not fall for such a childish trick," Kraven said sternly.**

** "But it's not a trick," Jaune mumbled.**

** "Hey jackass"! Lyla screamed. "You better start praying because Spider-Man is coming here to kick your sorry can"!**

** "I am **_**hoping **_**the Spider-Man can be a challenge to me, something I have waited for so long"! **_**Everything is in place; Goblin has three airships watching Beacon Academy in case they try to send someone. His Underground would inform him in the event the cops attempt any form of rescue. And to top it off, there are airships patrolling the skies for both Spider-Man and any interlopers. The one added, unexpected surprise was the stillness the forest has to offer. There is a scent of fear coming from the creatures of Grimm, an emotion I did not know they had or experienced. Has my new friend found a way to restrain the Grimm?**_** Kraven's watch beeped and he knew what that meant; the hunt begins!**

_**A cliff overseeing the Forest of Forever Fall, 7:00 pm**_

** Though she couldn't see his movements, Cinder knew Kraven started after Spider-Man who has just arrived on the other side of the forest. Feeling a presence behind her, and knowing **_**what**_** it was, she addresses **_**it**_** without moving her head. "I'm quite pleased with your natural superiority over the Grimm, I'm sure Kraven would appreciate the private hunt."**

** The hulking black monster behind her with pure white eyes and rows of razor sharp teeth responded in a voice that sounded as if two people were speaking. **_**"Our brothers the Grimm know to fear and respect any order we give. We are one of their eldest siblings after all. When can we kill Stone?"**_

** "Not until the Undertaking is under way. Until then, shut up and enjoy the show."**

** Down below, Spider-Man was slinging from tree to tree watching behind every trunk for Grimm and Kraven. **_**Alright, all I have to do is find where Lyla and the others are, get them out of here to safety, and kick Kraven's butt for putting Lyla through this.**_** As he swung forward, he saw beams of infrared lasers appear and as he passed them, gun fire erupted from the foliage. Spider Sense blaring, Arden jumps down and is surprised to see the gun fire didn't follow him. **_**Looks like Kraven planted stationary auto turrets throughout the forest. He's been planning ahead; he knows he can't take me if I'm always in the air so he grounded me. There's no telling what kind of traps he has for me down here.**_

__**As if on cue his Spider Sense blared and he leapt forward as the ground beneath him caved in. "Really, a hole, you thought you could defeat the Amazing Spider-Man with a hole in the ground"! Arden said aloud.**

** A spear flies across his face as Kraven leaps out of the forest with a bowie knife in each hand. "No, I thought I'd kill you with **_**these**_** instead"! Kraven charged and swiped furiously as Spider-Man dodged and side stepped. The hunter kicks the spider in mid front flip and hits a trunk hard. Spider-Man jumps back up and out of the way as both knives were thrown where he just knelt. With only his fists, Kraven beats down on the spider with enough speed to land every third blow.**

_**This guy is definitely stronger since our last battle **_**Arden thought. **_**Should have figured considering Blake wore him down a bit and he exhausted his Aura reserves. This reminds me, got to end this before he uses his…**_** Kraven's Aura began to surround him as he activated Jungle Fury.**

** "Now spider, show me what you've got"! Kraven charges forward and Spider-Man jump kicks him back. Using the momentum, Kraven retrieves his bowie knives and once again uses them to slice up his prey, this time with some success. Arden felt each lightning paced laceration as the blades dug into his skin and ripped his costume. Kraven delivers a slash across his enemy's chest, sending him spiraling onto the ground. "Now for the killing blow," Kraven said as he flips over his prey and was shocked at what he noticed for the first time. All of the knife wounds he inflicted were healing themselves, including the one he just delivered. **_**How is he healing himself without using Aura?!**_

** "Like what you see," Arden said, "Well how about this"! He kicks him in the chin with both his feet as hard as he could and sent him flying back onto the ground. He lands on top of the ex-Huntsman, cocks back a fist and delivers enough force to knock Kraven clean out even with his Aura **_**still**_** on. "Looks like the Hunter became the hunted tonight," he said as he started walking away with one of Kraven's bowie knives in his hand. "Hello! Anyone out here"! Arden could hear in the distance the three hostages responding to his call.**

** Arriving at Kraven's camp, the three hostages rejoiced as Spider-Man cut each of them down and untied them. "Is everyone alright?" he asked specifically looking at Lyla.**

** "Yes, thank God"! Betty Brant said.**

** Lyla gave him an Ursa hug and sobbed into his shoulders thanking him over and over again.**

** Jaune Ark grabbed his equipment and said, "Thanks and all but I was **_**this **_**close to breaking out before you showed up." The other three people looked at him with obvious disbelief. The four individuals turned their attention to rustling in the bushes as Kraven stormed out, grabbed Lyla, and held a blade to her throat.**

** "NO! The hunt is not over, I will be victorious! I will be the winner! I will…" he was interrupted as an arrow was shot into his shoulder. He let go of Lyla and was met with the sensation of being tased. One of S.P.E. airships illuminated the area as a woman wearing black and purple with a bow in her hands came sprinting towards them.**

** "Who are you?" Arden asked.**

** "Call me Hawkeye. Well done retrieving the hostages, but I guess you were too lazy to finish the job."**

** "Hey, **_**I**_** loosened him up for you."**

** "**_**You**_** should have made sure he didn't get back up! Anyway, well transport you and the hostages to the hospital to get patched up." Kate notices Arden doesn't have a scratch. "Huh, fast healer."**

** "Yeah, just take me as far as the city and I'll drop myself off."**

_**Whatever kid**_** Bishop Thought as they all boarded the airship.**

_**Vale Memorial Hospital, 8:30 pm**_

** Lyla and the other hostages were taken to the hospital to be treated for any injury or disease they may have gotten. Everyone was happy to see Lyla back safe and sound, especially her parents. After checking up on her himself, Arden went back to his mom's room and let her know the good news.**

** "Hey," Arden turned to see Lyla coming into his mother's room. **

** "Hey, some birthday huh?" he said as they both laughed from the tension.**

** "Listen Arden, I believe you were going to tell me something before the, you know."**

** "Yeah, Lyla, we've known each other our entire lives and after what happened today, I wouldn't forgive myself if I didn't work up the nerve to try. I would like nothing more than to spend the rest of our lives together, maybe as **_**more**_** than friends."**

** Lyla walks up and kisses him on the lips. "It's about time"!**

** "Ah how romantic"! The kissing teens turn to the doorway and see Yang and Ruby standing there.**

** "Yang, Ruby, what are you two doing here?"! Arden screamed with the reddest face you can possibly imagine. Lyla blushed uncontrollably with embarrassment.**

** "We originally came here to see your mom and Lyla after what we heard on the news," Yang said. "I didn't expect to see a show"! The four teenagers laugh as the Huntresses-in-training came in and they began talking about happy things to keep Lyla's mind from wandering back to her traumatic event.**

** "Yep, I just cannot wait to graduate from Signal this year," Yang said. "And guess what, I was accepted into Beacon Academy"! Arden and Lyla congratulated the fiery blonde. Arden noticed Ruby was looking a little down at the news.**

** "What's the matter Ruby? Are you not happy for your sister?"**

** "Of course I am! It's just I can't wait for the day when I'll be accepted into Beacon. I will become the best Huntress in all of Remnant"! The fifteen year old said with pride.**

** "Maybe right behind me," Yang said with some smugness. "Any who, I'm throwing a huge party after the graduation ceremony and you two are invited…as a couple"! Arden and Lyla began blushing again.**

** "Am I invited as well?" said a weak voice coming from behind them. They all turned to see Alison Ambrose awake and out of her coma.**

** "MOM"! Arden said with all of his joy.**

**Next time: Meeting of the Minds**


	18. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17: MEETING OF THE MINDS**

_**Vale Memorial Hospital, May 10**__**th**__** 8:51 pm**_

** Leonard Ambrose came rushing down the hall and into his wife's room after hearing his son's outburst. He sees Arden, Lyla, the two Rose sisters, and finally his wife Allison, awake. He kneels before his wife's bed and sobs into her chest. "I'm so glad you're awake"! Jeffery Ambrose, Isis Hardy, and Lyla's parents came in to also say hello and welcome her back to Remnant. Ruby, Yang, and the Danvers' all decide to leave and give the immediate family time to talk with one another.**

** As Isis was being introduced to Allison, Arden felt his phone buzz and looked at it. He received a text from someone known as 'Master Planner'. "**_**Meet me on the roof in five minutes, Spider-Man."**_** The words froze his world stone cold. He immediately ran out of the room ignoring his family's reaction and was at the roof before you could say 'Quicksilver'. **

**He looks around aimlessly and sees a man in a brown trench coat with his hands in his pockets. Arden prepares to web him when a familiar metal tentacle shot out from behind the man and grasped his wrist. Another tentacle grabs his other wrist as two more acted as the man's legs as he walks forward. "Now, now Mr. Ambrose, let's not be rude. I didn't come here to fight," the man said.**

"**Who are you? And how do you know who I am?" Arden asked.**

"**I am your father."**

"**Sorry pal but somebody already holds that position."**

** "Not the father of Arden Ambrose; the father of Spider-Man." Octavius smiles at Arden's wide eyed reaction. "Now are we going to be civil or are you going to pound me like a barbarian?" Arden nods as the two tentacles were released and returned to their position behind their controller.**

** "You know, the last time I saw those things they nearly squashed me."**

** "Highly doubtful, they have a friend or foe identification interface that can differentiate between their target and civilians. They were chasing after the Faunus trash that dared steal from my lab."**

** "Better watch who you calling trash pal," Arden said.**

** "Ah yes, you yourself were blessed with a fraction of Faunus DNA, a trait you thank your great-grandmother for. Just as you should be thanking me for your current gifts."**

** "Oh yeah, thank you for giving me gifts that help paint a target on my friends and family, it's what I always wanted"!**

** "No, you always wanted to help people, to protect the weak from 'scum and villainy'. But you think too small."**

** "What do you mean?"**

** "Why waste your gifts trying to stop criminals who will eventually be released from incarceration when you can use them to shape the world into a better place? Join me Mr. Ambrose, with my brains and your brawn; we can make the entire kingdom of Vale a utopia."**

** "Yeah well, my dad always told me never to take anything from strangers, so why don't you take your offer and shove it." Arden walks away back to the stairs and hears Octavius say one last thing.**

** "It's your choice Mr. Ambrose. Oh and no need to worry; your secret is safe with me."**

_**The Golden Trojan Hotel, 9:45 pm**_

** Cleopatra and Felicia Hardy were in their hotel room going over all the information they've been acquiring across the city trying to find their sister. "I still can't believe we fell for such a stupid ruse"! Felicia said. After the botched museum job a month ago, Cleo and Felicia learned that their little sister was arrested and put into protective custody. Knowing that Silvermane had a cop on the take, the two feline Faunus beat up several of Silvermane's thugs until they got the info they wanted. They followed the cops and whatever thugs Silvermane hired to kill Isis to a remote town out in the country and far away from the city. When the thugs arrived at the safe house, they found a squad of SWAT officers waiting for them. Cleo and Felicia watched the spectacle with confusion. They overheard the SWAT commander talking into the radio and they learned that the whole thing was a setup; Isis never left the city. The two sisters returned to Vale City and began hunting down every lead possible for their sister. They have been at this for a month.**

** "Hey, hey," Cleo said calming down the middle child, "It happens to the best of us. We will find Isis, now with Silvermane dead we can finally stop living in the past and think about a future living in Vale."**

** "I know but **_**I **_**wanted to be the one to claw that old bastard's eyes out"!**

** "That doesn't matter anymore. Now that he's dead we can restart the Guild and live like Queens"!**

** Cleo's lab top chimed and she walked over to see someone wants to have a video chat. "Who is it?" Felicia asked.**

** "It's the Master Planner," Cleo responded. She clicked on the video and a distorted feed came on. The voice was also disguised using a voice changer.**

_**"Good evening ladies, how have you been since our last project?"**_** he asked.**

** "To be honest a little distraught," Felicia said.**

_**"That's too bad, but I may have the remedy for such an ailment. I have another job for you. But of course, you will need to be at optimal capacity for such a task. It is my understanding that you have a stray."**_

__**Both Felicia and Cleopatra were shocked that their former employer knew about their missing sister. "How did you know?" Cleo asked.**

_**"That's not important; what's important is that I know exactly where she is."**_

** The two sisters looked at each other and knew nothing will stand between them and their little sister.**

_**Ravencroft Maximum Security Prison, May 11**__**th**__** 11:00 am**_

** Sergei Kravinoff was covered in bruises as he walked out of the lunch line and towards a table where the two criminals he was tasked to meet were sitting. Herman Schultz and Roman Torchwick looked up at the newcomer, almost as if expecting him, and waited for what he had to say.**

** "August," was all he said as he dug into his dry bread.**

_**Somewhere in Vale City, 3:10 pm**_

** Arden was swinging through the city as he was still thinking about his meeting with this 'Master Planner' guy. **_**Not only is this guy responsible for turning me into Spider-Man but he knows who I am. This guy might be restraining himself for now but what if he just attacks my house when I'm not there? Dad, grandpa, and Isis would be defenseless. And mom, she may still be at the hospital recovering, but what if she was endangered? And Lyla…,**_** he lands on the roof of an apartment building and stands there overlooking the city. **_**I swear I will protect the ones I love, no matter what the cost.**_

_**Bamf**_

__**Arden turns around abruptly and sees three people standing behind him he knew weren't there before. One of them was a teenager who could only be described as a demon. He was a light weight teenager with blue fur-like skin wearing a black and red leotard. His tail was waving back and forth as he crouched next to his partners. The second was a man with long brown hair in a black t-shirt with left arm missing. The third person, to his surprise, was Blake. "Blake," he started, "I'm glad to see you're okay. What happened to you? Who are these people?"**

** "I can explain later," she responds as she points to the one armed man. "But right now he needs your help Spider-Man."**

** The one armed man stepped forward and said, "My name is Captain James Barnes, and I believe I was framed for murder."**

**And that is the end of the fourth story arc **_**To Kill a Spider.**_** Keep in mind that from this point on it might be a little difficult updating what with the Spring Semester of school starting. That being said, I would like to thank everyone for reading the story so far. Stay tuned for the first chapter of the next story arc, **_**Who Framed Bucky Barnes?**_

**Next Time: The Children of Tomorrow**


	19. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18: THE CHILDREN OF TOMORROW**

_**The Holy Ghost Church, May 11**__**th**__** 3:39 pm**_

** Arden's new friends had brought him to a large, Gothic looking Church somewhere in uptown Vale through some of the blue guys 'jumps'. Blake told Spider-Man that the blue kid's name was Kurt Wagner, but sometimes likes to be called Nightcrawler. They walked in through the front doors and were met by a group of teenagers roughly Arden's age. The group were shocked that a 'Big Time Superhero' was in their home. Blake stepped forward and introduced the group.**

** "Spider-Man, meet the Ultimates," Blake stated.**

** A black teen in a long black, hooded cloak and a blond girl wearing a white shirt and jeans stepped forward first; "I am Tyrone Johnson and this is Tandy Bowen," the guy said.**

** "But you can call us Cloak and Dagger," the girl adds.**

** Arden looked confused when Dagger generated three shiny knives out of nowhere and threw them at the wall. In the next second, Cloak envelopes them both into his cape and they disappeared. They reappeared right next to Arden and scared the crap out of him. **_**That answers that question**_** he thought.**

** The boy with the slicked back white hair who was standing next to Tandy appeared in front of Arden in a blur and held out his hand. "Pietro Lansher but everybody calls me Quicksilver," he said very quickly. They shook hands very fast and he returned to his former position in a flash.**

** A girl with black hair wearing Dr. Dre headphones around her neck with an unzipped dark pink sweatshirt stepped forward next. She blew a bubble from her chewing gum before speaking up. "Lana Baumgartner, Bombshell," she said nonchalantly. Before Arden can even ask she raises her right arm and unleashes an energy shockwave that obliterates a pew to her right. **_**I hope she's not related to Shocker **_**he thought.**

** "**_**Mein gute**_** Lana, could you please refrain from destroy anything in His house?" Nightcrawler asked.**

** "Sorry Father 'Crawler," she replied sarcastically after popping another bubble.**

** Next, Arden's phone rings from his pocket and picks it up thinking it's his dad. "Hello?"**

** "Garabed Bashur, but I sometimes go by Black Box," said a young voice that sounded like it came from both his phone and from somewhere across the room. Arden looks around and sees a bald kid with weird tattoos on his scalp with red eyes. The strange part was that he wasn't holding a cellphone. "To answer your question, I can communicate with or hack into machines with my mind; it's called technopathy."**

** Next up a teen wearing a black t-shirt with a custom made bandana on his head stepped up. His blond hair stuck out the back of the bandana and Arden noticed a 'U' in the front of it. "Bobby Drake, but the ladies like to call me the Iceman. 'Why?' you ask? Well let me show you." His entire body was coated in ice and created a rose made out of ice and gave it to a girl with long brown hair in a white tank top.**

** "Cool," was all Arden could say.**

** The girl who stood next to Iceman stepped up next. "Katherine Pryde, but I'll either accept Kitty or Shroud." She then held out the ice rose and Arden's eyes widen as it phased through her hand and shattered on the ground. "Sorry Bobby," she said sarcastically innocent like.**

** Last but not least, a boy with buzzed cut blonde hair wearing a black short sleeved shirt with grey pants stood his ground as he presented himself. He was holding onto a pair of dog tags around his neck. "Names James Howlett II, but I inherited the codename Wolverine, and Bobby," he said as he lifted up his right arm, pointed it at Iceman, and three metal claws shot out of his knuckles. "If I ever see you put a move on Kitty again I will chop you up into ice cubes"!**

** "It's cool Jimmy, we're cool," Iceman said.**

** "Okay, that was awesome," Arden said. "How did you guys get your powers?"**

** "Some of us were born with our powers," Howlett said, "But others were intentionally altered by Alchemax."**

** "Wait Alchemax, they created you guys?"**

** Wolverine sighed before continuing. "Look here's the whole story; about twenty years ago a geneticist named Charles Xavier created a serum that alters genes in human beings, giving them powers. These powers are not considered Semblances because the serum does not unlock a person's Aura. Anyway, Prof. Xavier created the serum in order to make a small elite team of super powered individuals to aid in protecting Remnant from the Grimm. Alongside his friend Eric Lansher, they found a group of volunteers and after injecting themselves and their new friends with said serum, they became the X-men."**

** "X-men, why did they call themselves that? And wait; did you say Eric **_**Lansher**_**, as in Quicksilver over there?"**

** Pietro looked up and addressed those points. "Eric Lansher was my father, but after taking the serum he could manipulate magnetic objects, so he went by the name Magneto. And to answer your other question, they called themselves the X-men because the serum alters a specific yet mysterious gene that causes the mutation. It was dubbed the X-gene in honor of its creator as was the team name."**

** "How come I've never heard of these X-men before?"**

** "They were a black operations team that received orders from S.P.E.A.R but were housed at Alchemax tower," Wolverine said continuing the story. "After a couple years, some members of the team started getting closer to one another and ended up having children. Quicksilver, Nightcrawler, and I were the products of said relations. However, as we all know about Alchemax now, nothing was as it seemed. Unbeknownst to Professor Xavier, one of his protégé's were secretly conducting illegal experiments with civilians. She would take an altered serum to hospitals and medical clinics and inject them into ordinary people, believing it was some flu shot or whatever made up crap. The purpose of this new serum was to only alter the sex chromosomes of its patients, believing that their offspring will be born with powers."**

** "What kind of sick bastard would intentionally inject someone just to create an army of super powered kids?"**

** "That 'sick bastard' is actually a **_**she.**__**She**_** is the one responsible for most of the people you see before you. **_**She **_**is the one who betrayed the trust of a good man and created a new race of super powered humans." James paused with a pained look on his face before continuing. "**_**She **_**was the one who killed all the X-men; including Professor Xavier, Pietro's father and twin sister Wanda, and my father the original Wolverine. Her name is Jean Grey, and she would have killed me, Pietro, and Kurt if Moira MacTaggert, another of the Prof's protégés, didn't help us escape."**

** "How did you guys end up here and find the others?"**

** "Look, those are stories for another time. We need to focus on the situation right now instead of the past. Blake said you can help Captain Barnes here with his problem, being a hero and all."**

** "I'll certainly do my best." Spider-Man turned to Barnes and said, "Alright, what seems to be the problem, other than being wanted for murder?"**

** "That's just it Spider-Man; I didn't murder Spencer Smythe," Captain Barnes declared. "It happened like this; the day of the murder, I was lying in my bed reading a book when the alarm went off. I was about to get up and ask a nurse what was happening when someone jumped me from behind and knocked me out using chloroform. The next thing I knew, I awoke on the floor of a warehouse surrounded by cops. They kept saying I was wanted for murder and that I should give myself up. I escaped and I saw myself on a TV shooting Spencer Smythe with a mechanical left arm." He then raised his stump. "As you can see, I don't have a left arm nor is there any evidence of any surgery to give me one."**

** "Well that's certainly suspicious, but are you sure Alchemax set you up? And why do you need my help? It looks like you have enough help here."**

** "First, after wandering aimlessly for the last couple months, I found myself being cared for by the Ultimates here. After telling them my story, Black Box over there hacked into their servers and found evidence that someone in the company hired an assassin to dress up like me and kill Spencer Smythe. Before we could do anything about it, the information was transferred to an undisclosed location. According to Black Box, he's found where it's being held but we need to extract it manually."**

** Bashur stood up and walked over to Spider-Man. "The reason why we need your help is because Alchemax has upgraded its security system to detect mutants like us by scanning for an X-gene. Though Captain Barnes here insisted he and Blake can handle it, Kitty didn't want them to go without backup."**

** "And that's when I thought about you," Blake said, "Because you help people in need, just like you helped me."**

** "Alright I'll help, if it helps prove your innocence and it takes Alchemax down a peg."**

** "Hey wait aren't you a mutant too?" Iceman asked Spider-Man.**

** "Actually Bobby he isn't," Black Box said. "During one of my hacking sessions into the Alchemax database, I came across a file on Spider-Man. Suffice to say, his body was mutated, but his powers didn't come from an X-gene."**

** "Alchemax has a file on **_**me**_**?"! Arden yelled. **

** "They have a file on **_**all**_** of us, excluding Blake and Bucky here of course."**

** "Bucky?" Arden said to Captain Barnes while trying to hold back his laughter.**

** "It was a nickname I got as a kid alright?" Bucky explained.**

** "Okay what's the plan? Where is this place anyway?"**

** Spider-Man, Captain Barnes, Blake, and the Ultimates walked over to the priest's alter, grouped up, and discussed the plan. Arden was shocked as to where this place was.**

_**Royal Plaza Mall, 4:01 pm**_

** Isis Hardy and Lyla Danvers were having the time of their lives shopping around and looking at all the fancy clothes and jewelry they wish they could by. Jeffery Ambrose was sitting on a bench, unable to keep up with the energetic teenagers. After telling Isis about Silvermane's death, she cried tears of joy and closure as she hugged the old cop. The man responsible for her family's murder was dead and can never threaten her or her sisters again. Jeffery promised the young Faunus that the VCPD will find Cleopatra and Felicia and bring them in peacefully. He didn't say anything about her sister's imprisonment or the ramifications of a trial; he decided to save that for another time. To celebrate, he decided to take her to the mall and buy whatever she wanted. Isis wanted to bring Lyla along because she was still worried about her after the Kraven thing (and the fact that Lyla is Isis' only female friend other than her sisters). Lyla agreed saying she was going to meet a family member there anyway at four.**

** The girls came back laughing and talking about a pair of shoes Isis just bought. "Well it's glad to see a smile on your face," said a voice from behind Jeff. They all turned to see an attractive blond woman in her early forties wearing a VKAF (Vale Kingdom Air Force) uniform.**

** "Aunty Carol"! Lyla shouted as she ran up and gave her Aunt a hug.**

** "There's my favorite niece, and her famous Ursa hugs"!**

** Jeffery Ambrose stood up and held out his hand. "Colonel Danvers, I'm Jeffery Ambrose, former detective of the VCPD and I would like to thank you for your service to this kingdom."**

** Carol stuck out her hand and shook the older man's. "You're quite welcome. Ambrose, you related to the kid who's dating my niece?"**

** "He's my grand-son."**

** "Well tell him that he better take care of Lyla or I'll show him what dangling from an airship feels like"!**

** Jeffery laughed at the harmless joke. "Oh trust me, I've already talked to him about it and he assures me that Lyla is…" he stopped himself as he saw two flash bang grenades drop from somewhere above. "Grenades"!**

** Carol covered Lyla's eyes and Jeffery braced himself as well as the non-lethal projectiles detonated. Though their eyesight was spared, their sense of hearing was impaired as was their balance. Though he was no longer on the force, former detective Ambrose still carried around a firearm for emergencies. When his senses returned to him, he noticed Col. Danvers also had her service pistol out and they looked around for any attackers. "You got eyes on any tangos?" Carol asked.**

** "None how's Lyla?" he asked.**

** "She's shaken up but okay. I'll take her home after the cops leave."  
"Alright; Isis are you," Jeffery turns and sees that Isis Hardy was no longer there. "Isis, ISIS?"!**

** Meanwhile on the roof, Cleo and Felicia were hugging the life out of their little sister and saying how much they missed her. She pushed them off and looked at them with both excitement and a little anger. "Why did you guys do that? I mean it's good to see you too but you didn't have to do **_**that**_**."**

** "We had to get you away from the cops," Felicia said, "They probably were waiting for us at the place you were staying so we grabbed you here."**

** "Are you insane? The Ambrose family have been nothing but nice to me and there were certainly no… wait; how did you know where the Ambrose's live?"**

** An airship suddenly descends from the sky and hovers above them with its starboard door open. Two tentacles shoot out and grab Isis by the wrists, pulling her onto the ship. Then Otto Octavius and a Wendigo* Grimm Slayer drop down and greet the two remaining thieves. "Ah, if it isn't my favorite feline thieves," he said.**

** Felicia charges and is immediately knocked back by the Wendigo. Cleo helps her up and they look to the Alchemax employee. "It was you all along, you're the Master Planner"! Cleo exclaims.**

** "Yes, but instead of filling your empty heads with the boring dribble of my, well plan, let's talk about the situation at hand."**

** "GIVE OUR SISTER BACK TO US"! Felicia screams.**

** "All in good time my dear Faunus femme fatale. The young Isis will be serving as collateral until you complete the task I have for you. I'm sure she'll serve as motivation in order for you two to do this job right without any mistakes. If you fail even in the smallest increment, I'll insure your sister never makes it to sixteen. So now listen closely, your sister's life is in your hands."**

**Next Time: Sinister Intent**

***The Wendigo is a reference to the RWBY/MARVEL ONE SHOT: HEROES FOR HIRE **


	20. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19: SINISTER INTENT**

_**The Holy Ghost Church, 4:20 pm**_

** Arden was listening in to the plan when his cell rang. He stepped away and answered it to hear his father's voice. "Hello?"**

_**"Arden, Isis was taken from the mall and your grandfather is going crazy trying to find her. Where are you?"**_

** "Oh my God," Arden said as the others turned at his reaction. Nightcrawler muttered something about taking the lord's name in vain. "Are there any leads? Is there any way we can find her?"**

_**"Well your grandpa said he heard an airship hovering over the mall rooftop, but that could've been a commercial airliner flying above."**_

__**While Arden continued talking to his dad, Black Box used his powers to tap into the communication towers for all the nearest airports. After searching several frequencies, he discovered an unregistered combat ship with a flight path that coincided with Royal Plaza Mall and, surprisingly, the very facility where Captain Barnes, Blake, and Spider-Man were going to hit at seven. "I know where the girl is," he said, "And you guys are not going to believe it."**

_**The Docks, Warehouse 42, 4:31 pm**_

** Bucky, Blake, and Spider-Man were on the top of a shipping container surveying the warehouse that may contain the entrance to a secret lab. "I **_**still**_** can't believe Alchemax has a secret underwater lair"! Spider-Man said.**

** "It's not a lair you fool it's a laboratory," Barnes said.**

** "Lair, laboratory, makes no difference to me; there's still going to be some bad guy at the end of this with some sort of nefarious scheme that we have to deal with."**

** The three heroes jump down and enter the warehouse to find it completely empty save for a door at the back. They looked at it and thought the same thing; **_**this is a trap**_**. They opened the door and found an elevator. They piled in as Barnes pressed the button entitled 'lab floor' and they began descending beneath the warehouse and into the sea.**

_**Hell's Kitchen, the apartment of District Attorney Matthew Murdock, 4:32 pm**_

** Cleopatra and Felicia Hardy both thought how easy it was to break into the home of Vale City's number one DA. "You would think an old blind lawyer would have settled for **_**any **_**kind of alarm system," Felicia said.**

** "Let's just be lucky he isn't home," Cleo answered. "According to Octavius or Master Planner, or whatever he calls himself, he's out having dinner with his son."**

** Felicia walks over to an end table and picks up a picture with two blind people in it. One was an older man in his mid-sixties smiling with red hair and wearing a black business suit. The other was a man in his twenties smiling with brown hair and wearing a black t-shirt. Felicia growled affectionately at the younger man's picture and read the words **_**Murdock & Connor**_** at the bottom of the frame. "Wait if this guy's his son then why does he have a different last name?"**

** "Apparently he was adopted when he as a kid. Guess the old lawyer wanted to give a young blind kid a life he didn't have or something."**

** Felicia puts down the picture and notices a bible right next to where she put down the picture. **_**Like He did any favors for us**_** she thought as she and her sister walked into a guest room filled with antiques. "Wow, what use does a blind guy have for this junk if he can't **_**see**_** it?" **

** "Who cares, time is of the essence and Isis's life is on the line! Let's just pick up the package and get to the rendezvous point." The Faunus sisters walked over to a display case and looked at their prize; a sword with a plaque on the glass that dubs it the Muramasa Blade. Felicia breaks the case and picks up the sword, unsheathes it half way, and admired the black color and texture of the blade. The two sisters leave the apartment and head to the location where they will wait until five o'clock for someone to retrieve the blade.**

_**The Holy Ghost Church, 4:32 pm**_

** Wolverine and the rest of the Ultimates were waiting patiently for their friends to return when they heard several thuds on the roof. James turned to Kurt and said, "Nightcrawler?"**

** The blue furred teleporter **_**bamfed**_** to grab his dual swords and 'ported outside to investigate the noise. The others were on full alert when they heard sounds of automated fire and Kurt's teleporting. Their friend reappeared twenty feet above them falling with his outfit in tatters. Iceman creates an ice trail for his friend to slide down and Wolverine walked over to check on him. Suddenly, several eight foot tall purple and dark pink human shaped robots crashed through the roof and landed all around the collection of super-powered teens. The machines each raised one hand and pointed them at their targets. In the palms of their hands were energy projectile generators much like the one's on the Iron Man armors.**

** "Sentinels," Wolverine muttered. "Cloak and Dagger you get Kurt and Black Box out of here. The rest of us have some recycling to do"! As Cloak transports his friends and girlfriend far away from the church, the rest of the Ultimates charge the robots. Jimmy begins hacking at one Sentinel while another unleashes a barrage of energy at him. Bombshell was firing concussive blasts with Iceman generating ice spikes right next to her. Bobby would also provide cover with ice shields whenever the Sentinels shot at him or Lana. Quicksilver would run around the enemy fire and disassemble a Sentinel in five seconds flat. He would also generate mini tornadoes by spinning his arms clockwise sending the robots flying haphazardly. Kitty was avoiding the Sentinel's energy beams, or they would just phase through her, as she would either run or stick an arm through a robot. She discovered that her intangibility would short out any electronic object if she phased through said object.**

** Outside, Black Box and Cloak were watching several dozen Sentinels hovering above or entering the church as Dagger was tending to Nightcrawler's injuries. "I'm sorry," Kurt said weakly, "I was overwhelmed, and now my friends, **_**meine Familie**_**, are fighting for their lives because of my weakness."**

** "Don't blame yourself Kurt," Tandy said, "Just rest and we'll take it from here." She stood up and walked over to her boyfriend. "We need to get Kurt somewhere safe right now."**

** "What about the others?" Tyrone asked. "We can't just leave them"!**

** "Leave it to me, you guys just focus on getting Kurt out of here," Garabed said looking up at the older kids.**

** "Are you sure?" Tandy asked.**

** "Of course, just go"! With that, Cloak and Dagger transported Kurt to a safe location while Black Box closed his eyes to concentrate.**

_**Several Leagues beneath Warehouse 42, the secret lab of Doctor Octopus, 4:33 pm**_

** The elevator doors opened as Spider-Man, Blake, and Captain Barnes stared in awe at where they were. They have found themselves in a large box like laboratory with windows looking outward at the sea and its inhabitants. On the left side was a large lab table with a computer and measuring equipment like test tubes and pipets. On the right side he saw five large cages, four of them empty with Isis lying on the ground.**

** "Captain Barnes, check to see if the evidence you need is on that computer while Blake and I get that girl out of there," Spider-Man said. Bucky nods and runs over to the computer as Blake and Spider-Man walk up to the cage. Suddenly, The two teens here a noise to see their friend fighting with himself! Isis jumps up and says, "Spider-Man!? Please get me out of here"!**

** "Blake go help Bucky, I'll get her out of here," Spider-Man said. She nods and proceeds to back-up the one armed soldier. Blake immediately noted that this imposter had two arms and knew this would be tough. She also took note that despite his handicap, James Barnes was holding his own against his doppelgänger. Whenever the imposter hit him on the left side he would side step and would use his right arm to defend the other side. This was when Blake jumped in and delivered a kick to the enemy's back sending him down onto the ground. She pinned him by sitting on his back and holding onto his arms.**

** Bucky walks up and pulls off a full head mask. Blake was shocked to see a man with an all-white head with virtually no features. There were no eyes, ears, nose, mouth, or hair. "I should have known; Chameleon," Barnes said. Just then both Blake and Spider-Man were picked up by a mechanical tentacle and flown across the room. Bucky runs to join them as Doctor Octavius walks in and checks on his minion.**

** "So Otto Octavius; you're the son of a bitch who framed me," Bucky said.**

** "Language Captain Barnes, there are ladies present," Octavius retorted.**

** "I'm a lady and I'm okay with it," Blake said. She looks over to Isis and turns back to the extra limbed doctor with a disgusted look on her face. "Why do you have her locked in a cage?"!**

** "She is merely serving as collateral for an unrelated matter, but I could make her relevant for a last minute social experiment." Octavius turns to address Arden. "Spider-Man, I was hoping to test your abilities in the coming weeks with a series of rigorous tests, but it seems you have forced my hand to conduct them now." He holds up a remote and presses a button. He moves a tentacle over to Isis's cage and taps the glass, frightening the girl. "Let us see how far you are willing to go to save a life."**

** On the other side of the room, three large creatures began walking towards them with a fourth flying above. They were all black and white with red eyes, and Blake noticed they all looked like creatures of Grimm, except for the fact all of these creatures were all bipedal and human shaped. The first resembled a Deathstalker with claws for hands and a tail with a stinger on the end. The second was a huge Crasher* like man with a horn on its head that can impale straight through a car. The third monster was a flying man with wings under its arms. The final abomination was a walking Beowolf with a human face that had no spikes on the arms. Octavius smiled as his creations and Chameleon stood around him.**

** "Spider-Man, and unwanted company, allow me to introduce my Darwin Knights; meet Scorpion, Rhino, Vulture, and Man-Wolf. They are the culmination of years of research and gene splicing. They are the dawn of a new age of warriors that will protect this and all kingdoms from any threat. They are the apex predators and you are their prey. Any questions before we begin?"**

**Next Time: Six Feet Under**

***I never elaborated but a Crasher is an OC Grimm I thought of that resembles a rhino. I just figured I say something. **__


	21. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20: SIX FEET UNDER**

_**The Secret Lab of Doctor Octopus, 4:36 pm**_

** Octavius and his Darwin Knights charged as the three heroes reacted and defended themselves. Vulture would shoot razor feathers at them as Rhino tried to flatten Blake, Chameleon and Man Wolf double teamed Bucky, and Ock and Scorpion assaulted Spider-Man. Blake rolls out of Rhino's way and uses her fast paced movements to try and slash the walking tank apart. His skin is rough and seemingly impenetrable, something Blake took note of as she inspected her failed attack. Bucky could only stay on the defensive as he avoided Man Wolf's swiping claws and Chameleon's martial arts. His only means to keep them at bay was his service pistol, which did nothing against Man Wolf.**

** Spider-Man was jumping, rolling, and web slinging to avoid Ock's tentacles and Scorpion's tail. While in mid swing, Vulture flew above him and cut his web line. As he fell, Ock tackled him with a tentacle and pinned him against the wall. Scorpion walked up to him and roared into his face.**

** "Ah Doc, did you ever tell your pals to brush their teeth after meals or is this just a side-effect of your Frankenstein monsters"! Spider-Man said.**

** "Cute arachnid, but you fail to grasp how hopeless the situation is," Octavius said. "As you can see, you and your compatriots, despite your training and special abilities, fail to best my Darwin Knights."**

** "Oh yeah congratulations, you must feel pretty proud that your monstrosities can hold their own against a couple of teenagers and a cripple"! Arden shoots a web ball into Octavius's face, blinding him. When he reacted, Arden pulled himself out of the tentacle, avoided a swipe from Scorpion's tail, and shot a web line right on Vulture's back. The avian Darwin Knight took notice of his hitch hiker and swerved to try and knock him loose. Arden held on and climbed the web rope until he reached his back. Taking control of his wings, Spider-Man 'high jacked' the flying man and directed him straight into Rhino. Arden jumps off at the last second and watched as the Vulture slams face first into the behemoth, knocking him out cold.**

_**Well that takes care of the aerial support**_** Spider-Man thought. He feels intimidated as Rhino turns around and stares him down with his red eyes. **_**And now I've found my new dance partner**_**. He gulps as he swings away from the deadly juggernaut.**

_**Holy Ghost Church, 4:45**__**pm**_

** Things were not going well for the Ultimates. Both Bombshell and Quicksilver were out of commission, Lana took an energy blast to the chest and Pietro was blasted in the back. Iceman kept putting up barriers as they kept getting shot down as Wolverine and Shroud served as a buffer between their friends and the Sentinels. Just as it seemed they were finished, three of the Sentinels began attacking their comrades. One of them walks up to Wolverine and says in a mechanical yet familiar voice, **_**"Jimmy, you guys alright?"**_

**"Garabed, is that you?" James asked surprised and freaked out to talk to a Sentinel.**

_**"Yeah, I mentally hacked into their mainframe and took control. Sorry, I can only possess three of them."**_

** "That's okay, every bit helps," Kitty said.**

** Suddenly, all of the Sentinels seized fire and the ones Black Box possessed looked up and slowly turned their heads. They were mimicking Garabed's movements outside, as if looking at something approaching from the sky.**

_**"Oh no, Jimmy, it's her"!**_

** "Black Box, use your Sentinels to get the others out of here"!**

** "What about you?" Kitty asked.**

** "I'll hold her off while you guys make an escape. Try to regroup with the others."**

_**"We're not just going to leave you"!**_

** "That's an order! Get them out of here"!**

** Black Box obeyed as one Sentinel grabbed Bombshell and Quicksilver and flew out the door. Iceman generated a trail and began to slide on it with the second Sentinel flanking him.**

** Kitty takes Jimmy by the head and gives him a long kiss on the lips. "Please don't die," she said as she jumped on the last Sentinel and flew off. Wolverine looked up at one of the roof holes and watched as a woman, completely engulfed in flame, slowly descended right in front of the downed cross that bears Christ.**

** "Jean," he mutters as his claws made a **_**Snikt**_** sound when he extracted them.**

_**Octavius's Lab, 4:50 pm**_

** Arden was getting a little sick and tired of running and swinging away from the living locomotive. He looked back at Isis's cell and got an idea. "Hey! Move to the side of your cell"! He yelled to her. The young Faunus obeyed as Spider-Man swung over to her cell and stuck to the wall. "Hey Tubba Wubba, I got a Twinkie with your name on it"!**

** Enraged, Rhino charges him and the hero jumps out of the way and the cell breaks open. Arden swings towards Octavius and Scorpion with the one ton juggernaut in tow. As Arden swings above them, Ock uses his tentacles to avoid his incoming stooge. Scorpion wasn't as lucky.**

** "What? Oh son of a…" was all he said as he turned and felt the weight of his comrade slam into him. Scorpion flew backwards and hit the wall so hard that he is now stuck in a crater in the wall.**

** After Spider-Man lured Rhino away from her, Blake immediately went over to help Bucky by fighting Chameleon. She was surprised when the white headed man quickly disarmed her of her weapon and assaulted her with a fury of fists and feet. Blake was able to use her movements to parry each blow as she retaliated by grabbing his leg in mid kick, twisted it which forced him to move his entire body in the same direction, and delivered a hard blow to his head with her heel, knocking him out. She turns to see Man-Wolf standing over a pinned down Bucky Barnes when she heard Rhino crash into Isis's cell.**

** Bucky uses the distraction to kick the oversized dog off of him and unsheathes a combat knife in his back pocket. "Blake, go over and secure the girl, It's time to leave," he said.**

** "What about Spider-Man?" she asked.**

** "I'll get him just as soon as I deal with Fido here."**

** Blake nods and goes over to check on the girl. Meanwhile, Spider-Man is busy holding an Ock tentacle in each hand as the other two slowly come towards him with their claws spinning like saw blades.**

** "I will teach you to make a fool out of me boy"! Octavius bellowed. Continuing to struggle, Arden saw Blake taking Isis over to the elevator while Barnes was avoiding swipes from Wolfy.**

** "Hey Wall Crawler it's time to go"! The captain said.**

** "Sir yes sir"! Arden yelled as he lifted Ock up by his tentacle's and threw him over to Rhino, knocking both of them on the ground. Arden swung over to Barnes' location and yelled at Man-Wolf. "Hey Lassie, got a treat for ya"! Man-Wolf turns and gets a face full of web. As the monster struggles to see, the Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man and company get into the elevator and ascend back to the surface. Rhino was about to rip open the elevator doors when his master stopped him.**

** "Rhino break off your pursuit"! The big man obeys as he and Man-Wolf gather their downed comrades to bring them to the infirmary. "When the others wake, expect non-stop training sessions to better your individual and team dynamics"! As his creations made their way to the infirmary, Octavius walks over to his lab bench and inspects the blood sample he discreetly took from Arden last night. **_**Despite all the trouble, you truly are gifted Mr. Ambrose. Time will tell if your future brother will be just as gifted and more compliant.**_

** On the surface, Spider-Man, Blake, Captain Barnes, and Isis ran out of the warehouse and were immediately surrounded by men in black suits. Looking panicked, Blake turned to her friends with a face that read 'I'm sorry' and took off at lightning speed.**

** "Blake?"! Spider-Man yelled. "Did she just ditch us?"**

** "NO ONE ELSE MOVE"! A man on a megaphone said. Two of the suited men walked up to the remaining heroes and civilian and presented their badges.**

** "Spider-Man, Captain Barnes, and Ms. Hardy, my name is Agent Coulson and this is Agent Ward, we're with S.P.E.A.R." the older agent said.**

** "I know how you are Coulson, we met before," Arden said.**

** "Yes, and I see you've made quite a few interesting friends."**

** "What is that supposed to mean?"**

** Coulson ignored him and turned to Bucky. "Mr. Barnes, will need you to come with us back to headquarters so we can straight out this whole misunderstanding regarding this murder investigation." Confused, Bucky reluctantly agrees and goes with a few agents into a black car and they drive off. Coulson turns to his partner and says, "Agent Ward, could you take Ms. Hardy to the hospital, I'm sure her surrogate family is worried about her." Ward moves to get Isis when Spider-Man moves between them both. Coulson walks up and whispers, "It is okay Mr. Ambrose, she will not be arrested and will be taken care of."**

** Arden was taken aback as he stepped aside and watched Ward and Isis get into another car and drive off. He turns back to Coulson and asks, "How do you know who I am?"**

** "I'm going to level with you Mr. Ambrose; we've known ever since you were bit by the spider. Look all you need to know is that Director Fury is looking out for you and your loved ones in the event Octavius comes after you. Right now however, I think you will be needed at the hospital as both a supportive family member and a guardian."**

** "What are you talking about?"**

** "Octavius kidnapped Isis in order to get her sister's to steal a high profile artifact. Once they complete their task, they will stop at nothing to get their sister back. I know this a difficult situation, but you must protect Isis. Now get going super hero"! Spider-Man swings off and heads to the hospital.**

_**A Random Rooftop, 5:03 pm**_

** Cleopatra and Felicia had just delivered their package and Cleo immediately took out her cellphone and dialed Octavius. "The package has been delivered, now please release Isis"!**

_**"Very good Ms. Hardy, but unfortunately your sister is no longer in my custody."**_

**"YOU SON OF A BITCH, IF YOU HURT OUR…"**

_**"CALM DOWN! She has been taken from me by a certain web slinging pest. You will most likely find her at Vale Memorial Hospital. Better get to her before the cops do."**_** Octavius hangs up and so does Cleo.**

** "What is it? Where's Isis?" Felicia asked.**

** "At the hospital," Cleo responds. "Let's go reunite our family."**

**Next Time: Welcome to the Family**

**Well folks, this was the official twentieth chapter of the RWBY Spider! In honor of this occasion, I will end with some news and a request. First, to all the RWBY fans who don't know this yet, Roosterteeth announced a couple days ago that Volume 2 is now in development! Go to their website for the full story and prepare to get excited! Second, what Marvel hero would you like me to include in my growing RWBY/Marvelverse? I would like to hear your thoughts and I will see you next time! **


	22. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21: WELCOME TO THE FAMILY**

_**Vale Memorial Hospital, 5:20 pm**_

** Arden was walking to the room Isis was in when he saw her mother in a wheel chair coming from the opposite direction. "Mom, what are you doing out of bed?! You should be resting," Arden said.**

** "I know but your father told me about what happened to Isis and I have to check on her," she said. "She may not be my daughter, but it's still my responsibility as a parent to care for a child." Alison and Arden came in and saw Isis sitting on a bed with Leonard checking her for any physical or psychological damage. Jeffery Ambrose was standing in the corner with his arms crossed standing next to Lyla and Carol Danvers. Lyla walked up and hugged Arden as Alison wheeled over to Isis. "Hey sweetheart, are you okay?"**

** Isis looked at her with a scared, pained look and buried herself into the caring mother while sobbing into her shoulder. Alison stroked her hair and tried to calm her by saying, "Shhh, Shhh, it is okay sweetheart you're safe now."**

** "Your mother is so caring," Lyla said to Arden.**

** "Yeah, I don't know what we would have done without her," he replied. Arden looks over to his dad and turns back to Lyla. "Look, Lyla, I'm going to go do something, but I'll be back. I just need to talk to my dad and then I'll see ya later." Confused, Lyla watches as Arden calls over to his dad and they go out to the hallway.**

** "Okay dad, don't freak out but S.P.E.A.R knows who I am."**

** "What? How could they know?" His dad asked.**

** "Because they're freaking S.P.E.A.R, they know everything"!**

** "Well, what do they want with you? Are they going to take you away?"**

** "That's the weird part; they didn't do anything. In fact, they warned me that Isis's sisters are coming for her."**

** "I see."**

** "Dad, I'm torn about what to do here. On the one hand, Isis's sisters have led a life of crime with her in tow, dragging her down a dark path. It's only a matter of time before they make her train and take part in their little 'family bonding' activities. And that could lead her to prison or an early grave. But on the other hand, they're the only legitimate family she's got left. Do I have the right to deny Isis a reunion with her sisters?"**

** Leonard sighed before beginning. "Well son, you're wrong about one thing; Isis has more family. Though we've only known her for a short while, we've gotten to know her so well and she's become a part of **_**our **_**family. And now a member of **_**our **_**family is once again endangered. Do what you need to do Arden and I will support your decision." The father and son hugged and Arden ran to the rooftop.**

** About two floors down in the hospital's psychiatric ward, Doctor Leonard Samson stepped out of Elizabeth Brant's room after yet another session. The young psychiatrist wore a white lab coat with a white collared shirt and tie underneath. An older man in a military uniform came walking down the hall and the two shook hands.**

** "Doc Samson, I hope you have a reason for calling me, I was in the middle of organizing a task force to present to the brass," the older man said.**

** "Thank you for coming General Ross, I assure you that this will not be a waste of your time," the green haired doctor said. "Though, it does go against my doctor/patient confidentiality."**

** "Spit it out man, if this is what I think it's about then tell me"!**

** "As you are aware, Ms. Brant was a kidnapping victim by Kraven last night who was taken to the Forest of Forever Fall. Before Spider-Man rescued her and her fellow captives, she claimed to see a large figure with green eyes staring at her from the darkness. When she looked away for a second, she turned back to see that the so called creature was gone. She's been frantic ever since and Alchemax has put her on paid leave until she's feeling better. Now this could all be speculation but it sounds like she saw Bru…,"**

** "That thing is no longer Bruce Banner"! Ross interjected. "It's a monster no different than the Grimm that will stop at nothing to destroy everyone and everything in its path! And now we have narrowed down its location. Thank you for your assistance Leonard, but if you'll excuse me I must return to Gamma Base." The general turns and departs, leaving a distraught Samson to pray that his old friend Bruce is somewhere safe, and not currently the Hulk!**

_**Hospital Rooftop, 5:21 pm**_

** Cleopatra and Felicia Hardy jumped onto the roof of the hospital and walked towards the door. "Okay we'll grab Isis, knock any cop heads along the way, and then get the hell out of this city," Cleo elaborated.**

** "Sounds like a plan," Felicia added.**

** "Yeah I got a better idea," said a voice from behind. The two sisters turned to the direction of the voice and saw no one there. Just then, Spider-Man decloaked right in front of them and slowly walked towards them. "You're going to drop your weapons, turn yourselves in, and leave Isis alone." Felicia charged with her Claws of Bastet out and slashed at the Wall Crawler. Arden dodged each swipe and countered by grabbing her by the wrist and tossed her back to Cleo. The older sister pulled out Nine Lives, changed it to its whip mode, and tried to grapple her opponent. Spidey dodged a few lines before becoming ensnared by the ankles and wrists. Felicia gets up, walks over to Arden, and slashes him across the chest. Spider-Man lets out a scream and hangs his head in pain.**

** "YOU THINK YOU CAN COME HERE AND STOP US FROM TAKING OUR SISTER"! Felicia roared.**

** "Felicia, please, we are not murderers, so be more careful"! The older sister pleaded.**

** "You two just don't get it," Arden started as the two Faunus returned their attention to their captive. "You go in there and take Isis and then what? You run and hide with your tails between your legs? You plan another heist hoping this time some cop or gangster doesn't kill you? Let me tell you exactly what you're doing; you're robbing your sister a chance at a normal life."**

** "How dare you"! Felicia screamed.**

** '"How dare I?"' "How dare you! I understand that ever since your family was killed you've been running from the man responsible because you thought he was gunning for you. You did whatever it took to survive, even resorting to crime. But now that the man who killed your parents is dead, this was your chance at a new life. And what do you decide to do? Continue the family tradition. How long before either of you or Isis land in prison or a six foot deep hole because you chose the life of a criminal"!**

** Before either sister could respond, all three of them turned at the sound of a lightning bolt striking from the sky in the distance. Before long, it started to pour. Distracted, Arden uses the opportunity to use his super strength to break out of the metal ropes and knock out the thieving sisters. He webs them up in cocoons and takes them down to the entrance where two cops were sitting in their squad car. Returning to the roof, Arden undresses, notices his healing ability already took care of his laceration, and heads back down to see his family, wondering why it started to pour when the forecast called for a nice, sunny day.**

_**The Smoldering Ruins of the Holy Ghost Church, 5:40 pm**_

** Unable to locate their friends, Shroud, Black Box, Iceman, Quicksilver and Bombshell returned to see the place they called home in ashes. The fire department had already responded and was still dosing the flames with the down pour giving only a little assistance. Kitty got down on her knees and just broke down crying. Garabed held his head, scanning the radio waves on the fire trucks and police cars for details.**

** "Kitty, the firemen have searched the building and only found chunks of Sentinel parts," Black Box said. "They haven't found any bodies."**

** Kitty looked up at her friends, she still had tears in her eyes but she looked hopeful. "Thanks Garabed," she said as she got back up. "C'mon, let's get someplace dry." The young mutants walked away from the church, wondering where Jimmy was and what happens next.**

_**The Triskellion, 6:19 pm**_

** Captain Barnes was sitting in the office of S.P.E.A.R director Nick Fury, who was reading something on his computer. Before the young captain could say anything, Fury rose and said, "Follow me."**

** The two men walked out of the office, spent a great deal of time walking to the other side of the base only to stop outside a door that read MEMORIAL CHAMBER.**

** "Captain Barnes, you will be happy to hear that the information you received from our man on the inside proves without a shadow of a doubt that you were set up. That information is currently making its way to the media and will be on the seven o'clock news. However, the classified information we held onto proves that something big is going down in the not too distant future. We need to be prepared for whatever comes our way, so we are currently mobilizing a group of special individuals to handle any threat. Some are already on S.P.E.A.R's payroll while others use their gifts in other ways."**

** "Why not just ask the Hunters for help Director?" Bucky asked.**

** "Their main directive is to safeguard humanity from the Grimm. Besides; I don't think they can handle what's coming."**

** "What are you asking of me Director?"**

** Fury motions Barnes inside the room and is struck speechless at what he saw. The entire room was dedicated to the greatest man whoever fought in the Great Human and Faunus War. There was a statue in the middle of the room with the man it's dedicated to wearing his old red, white, and black uniform. His weapon of choice, a circular shield with two red striped, one white one, and a white star in the center surrounded in a black circle. The plaque at the base of the statue read: IN MEMORIAM OF CAPTAIN STEVEN NIKOS, A GREAT MAN, A SOLDIER, and AN AVENGER.**

** "I'm asking you to become the next Captain Vale."**

**Next Time: Enter Electro**

**And that's the end of the story arc **_**Who Framed Bucky Barnes?**_** Be sure to catch the first chapter of the next arc **_**Power Struggle**_** coming soon! Also I have been thinking about doing a brand new crossover story completely unrelated to any of my RWBY/Marvelverse stories. Here's a hint in the form of a quote as to my next project; **_**"No law ever written is as powerful as cold steel."**_** If you know which badass character said that shout it in the comment section! **


	23. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22: ENTER ELECTRO**

_**An Undisclosed Location, Thursday June 2**__**nd**__** 4:45 pm**_

** Elliot Vulpes was sitting in the jail cell like room his captor Tyler Stone gave him after his so called 'Heroes for Hire' brought him here three months ago. Despite being held against his will, he was being treated far better here than he would anywhere else outside of a White Fang base. The only two comforts he really enjoyed were the gourmet grub and visits from his sister Roxanne. In fact, his sister walked in now, opened the door to his cell, and gave him a hug before sitting in a chair.**

** "Hello Eli, how are you today?" Roxanne asked.**

** "I'm fine Roxy, just wish I could stretch my legs a bit outside this place, wherever we are," Elliot responded.**

** "You know you can't leave bro, Tyler said you'll be safe here from the White Fang and the authorities."**

** "But I can't just stay here and abandon my brethren! I need to be out there fighting for our race"!**

** "No Eli, all you're doing is spreading more hate and violence, that's not going to help the Faunus in the end."**

** "How else are we going to get humanity's attention? They ignored our petitions, our protests, and all of our cries for help have fallen on deaf ears. But now that we're actually doing something, actually fighting back, we are no longer ignored."**

** "God, why do we have to have the same conversation? You've had three months to think and you still believe violence is the answer? Why can't you see…?" Roxanne stopped abruptly as she started to retch and went over to the trash bin to throw up.**

** "Whoa! Roxy are you alright?"**

** His sister stopped throwing up and composed herself. "I'm okay, must be something I ate." Roxanne seemed uneasy when she said that. "Listen, I have to get to work but please in the meantime think about leaving the White Fang. If you do, I'll convince Tyler to let you out of here and we might see Mom and Dad." Roxanne leaves and left Elliot to continue pondering about a difficult choice regarding his future.**

_**The Home of Arden Ambrose, 4:50 pm**_

** Arden was lying in his bed with Lyla on top of him. Making out with your girlfriend is one of the pleasantries a young superhero gets when he's not on the clock. **_**Speaking of jobs, I should really think about getting one on the side during summer break **_**Arden thought. **_**Wait, why am I thinking about jobs with my girlfriend's tongue down my throat?!**_** They continued there passionate embrace before a knock on his door caused them to sit up. "Coming," Arden said as he straightened out his shirt. He opened the door and saw Isis standing there.**

** "Arden, your mom was wondering when you and Lyla were leaving for the concert tonight?" she asked.**

** "We'll be leaving around seven, but tell her we are getting some supper beforehand so she doesn't have to cook for us."**

** "Okay, I'll let her know." Isis said cheeringly as she walked to the stairs. She turns around and says, "You and Lyla can go back to making out now." The young Faunus laughs as she hurries down stairs with a beet red Arden shaking his fist at her.**

** Despite the teasing and meddling, Arden was happy Isis was staying with his family. After her sister's arrest, a quick trial found them guilty of their crimes and sentenced them to thirty years to life at Ravencroft. Also, Isis, because she was a minor and merely an accomplice, was given one thousand hours community service and put into the custody of the Ambrose family. She visits her sisters every chance she gets.**

** Another great relief is that Arden's mother was home. You would think after her accident she should still be in the hospital. But Alison Ambrose was tough, stubborn, and strong enough to get herself out of bed and back home. Unfortunately, she is still too weak to go back to work at Signal and will be stir crazy all summer. She said she would teach Arden some advance combat techniques to help better his crime fighting capabilities. Oh yeah, she knows Arden is Spider-Man. Alison's brain was responsive when Arden told her **_**everything**_** before his fight with Kraven. Like any mother, she is both concerned for her child's safety, but is also supportive of his decisions. The only thing he had to promise her is that Isis must learn eventually; Alison doesn't want to live in a house of secrets but also understands that Isis will need time before she gets shocking news.**

** With his embarrassment quota filled for the day, Arden turns back to Lyla and asks, "Know, where were we?"**

_**Dillon Power, 8:30 pm**_

** Maxwell Dillon and his wife Norma were walking to the room where the Zeus Crystal was being held inside the generator they built. It's Max's dream to use the Crystal's electrical energy to provide Vale City a source of free energy. Of course, there were opponents to this project.**

** "I can't believe Albert Schnee is **_**against**_** the idea of providing a service to this city?" Norma said.**

** "Well honey, you have to look at it from his perspective. True, people use heat and electrical energy for comfort, but Dust provides that **_**and**_** protection from the Grimm. Albert is worried that we'll start siphoning off energy from the crystal in order to create weapons, which is ridiculous considering we are not a weapon's company"!**

** "Sweetheart, Albert is worried that Dillon Power is about to become major competition in the energy business, so he is spreading these outrageous rumors to shut us down! But I'm also worried that the board might consider using the crystal to make weapons **_**just**_** to compete with Schnee Dust! After all, we would be providing an alternative and seemingly endless supply of energy! Who **_**wouldn't**_** see the inherent potential for such a thing?"**

** Max Dillon and his wife stop in front of the door to the lab. As Max swiped his key card, he turned to his wife and said, "Norma, as God as my witness, I will **_**never**_** let anyone use this incredible gift for nefarious deeds. Not Albert Schnee, not the board, not anyone you understand?"**

** Norma nods and they enter the room. The gigantic Zeus Crystal was about twenty feet tall and a clear blue resting inside the generator. Max walks over to the generator and enters it while Norma goes over to the console to take some readings. Max was inspecting the inner workings of the generator when he noticed two things that shocked him; cut wires and a bomb counting down from ten. He didn't have time to escape so he tried to warn his wife.**

** "NORMA, GET OUT OF…"! Maxwell Dillon was engulfed in a flash as his sentence was interrupted.**

_**Dazzler Arena, 8:34 pm**_

** Arden and Lyla were rocking out to Jeff Williams's best hits when suddenly the lights went out. Lyla grabbed Arden by the shoulder and said, "Aw man, must be a power outage"!**

** "Yeah, I wonder if the whole city was affected," Arden asked.**

_**Undisclosed Location, 9:01 pm**_

** Elliot Vulpes was freaking out. First, the power went out about half an hour ago and hasn't come back on. And now, he is hearing gunfire outside his cell. Just then, the door bursts open and a man with long blond hair and pointy ears walked into the room with two White Fang soldiers flanking each side. He was wearing all black with metal spike studded wrist and ankle bands. He smiled, revealing his canine's and twitched his razor sharp claws.**

** "And I was beginning to think we were never going to find you, Brother Vulpes," the Faunus commander said. He walks up to his cell and slashes a hole for him to step through. Elliot stepped out and stood at attention. "It would seem that your sister's boyfriend has a few secrets. He's a danger to our cause and if we are to move forward, he must be destroyed. Can we count on your support, soldier?"**

** "Yes, Lieutenant Gibney sir"!**

** "Oh please skip the formalities. And for the last time; call me Wild Child."**

**Next Time: Unlimited Power**


	24. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23: UNLIMITED POWER**

_**Vale City High School, Friday June 3**__**rd**__** 11:50 am**_

__**Arden was sitting down eating his lunch when Lyla came over and sat down next to him. "Hey, I can't believe they cancelled the concert," she said, "After you spent **_**so**_** much money on those tickets."**

** "Don't worry about it, we can do something else tonight if you want," Arden said.**

** "I can't, my Aunt Carol is coming over and we're spending family time. By the way, did you hear what caused the black out?"**

** "Yeah, the Dillon Power building exploded and caused some kind of major power outage across the city. There saying that both the CEO and his wife were in the building when it happened."**

** "Oh my God that's horrible"!**

** "Yeah, I hope there weren't that many fatalities." **_**And I'll have to swing by later and check the place out**_**.**

_**The Ruins of Dillon Power, 12:12 pm**_

** Captain Quaid and his fellow VCPD officers have been outside the demolished building all morning keeping civilians and reporters clear in order for the cleaning crews to pick up the mess. Quaid was walking around the police tape and was stopped by Dexter Dunbar.**

** "Captain Quaid! Captain Quaid! Can you give us any information on what happened here last night?"**

** "So far there isn't much to go on except for the obvious; there was an explosion that resulted in a city wide power failure. However until the cleanup crew is finished, I don't have any information for you. So if you'll please excuse me Mr. Dunbar, I have to get back to work." Quaid walks off and goes over to a gaping hole in the wall that leads to the lab. Officers Mulligan and Lee were guarding it.**

** "Hey Cap, no trespassers yet but we're still on the lookout," Pat said.**

** "That's good to hear," cried out a voice from afar. The three officers turned to see several S.P.E.A.R agents arrive and began relieving the VCPD of their posts. Four of them came up to Quaid and the older one shook his hand.**

** "Agent Coulson, to what do I owe S.P.E.A.R for their presence?" Quaid asked.**

** "I'm sorry to pull the wool over you but I'm afraid that's classified," the veteran agent responded. "I believe you've already met Agent Ward here, but let me introduce you to a pair of S.P.E.A.R's finest tech specialists; Agents Fitz and Simmons."**

** Captain Quaid shook hands with a young man with short curly hair wearing a maroon shirt and tie and a woman with long brown hair wearing a black blouse with a red shirt underneath. **_**They look so young**_** he thought.**

** "Well **_**technically**_** I'm the tech specialist, Simmons here excels in bio-chem," Fitz elaborated.**

** "But It's alright because they are **_**almost**_** the same when you think about it," Simmons said. That's when Fitz chimed in and began this whole debate about how they are different when Ward touched their shoulders.**

** "If you two eggheads are done, we have an investigation to complete." They stop talking and start setting up the equipment they brought with him. Ward turns to Quaid and says, "Captain would you ask the cleanup crew inside to step out please?"**

** "Why?"**

** "Because, Fitz and Simmons need as much space and as little contamination as possible in order to determine what exactly happened here."**

** Complying, Quaid had Lee retrieve the crew and they all left the area to let the S.P.E.A.R agents work. Fitz pulled out his tablet and tapped a command key as Simmons opened up a large briefcase. Seven small quad-copter drones flew out of the case and into the lab at Fitz's command. "Heigh-ho," he chimed.**

** The D.W.A.R.F's (Drones Wirelessly Automated to Retrieve Forensics) were designed and created by Leopold Fitz as a means to acquire evidence from a crime scene while leaving out as close to no human contamination as possible. Each one is designed to scan a crime scene of any and all biological or non-biological materials and send that information back to his tablet. Fitz was receiving all kinds of information and called Coulson over.**

** "Check this out sir; this appears to be the generator that housed the Zeus Crystal." Coulson sees a picture of a destroyed machine as Fitz scrolls across a few pics before he stopped at one that looked like a mechanical mess. "Alright, now were **_**inside**_** the generator and take a look at this." Fitz puts down his tablet and activated its holographic projector. Using the data he collected, the tech specialist's computer can recreate a crime before it even happened and have it play out again and again to point out additional evidence. The projected scene around them was the generator and the crystal exploding in **_**reverse**_**, so instead of exploding, they were being put back together.**

** "What exactly am I looking at Fitz?" Coulson asked.**

** "This is the generator before it blew up, there is Max Dillon looking at some wires."**

** "**_**Very**_** fascinating," Ward said sarcastically.**

** "That's not the point, according to the scans these wires were cut, but not by a knife, the drones cross referenced what kind of blade could make a cut like that but came up with nothing."**

** "Fitz, tap into the building's security network and find footage of the lab hours **_**before**_** the explosion. I want to know who was in and out of that room."**

** As Fitz began shuffling through security footage, Simmons called her superior over to check out her own findings. "Have a look at this peculiar anomaly," she said. Coulson looks at a picture on Simmons's tablet that the D.W.A.R.F's sent her and immediately identified a footprint. However, the print left scorch marks into the floor.**

** "It's a footprint. But there's something wrong with it."**

** "Yes sir scans show that this print caused burn marks, not from fire but from electrical energy. The marks on the hole in front of us match that of the prints."**

** "Prints, as in more than one?"**

**Simmons showed Coulson a trail of footprints starting from outside the generator to out the hole. They then looked down themselves and the trail continue off somewhere out of the area. Coulson pulled out his cell and called HQ.**

"**This is Coulson, I need a few agents to follow a trail, could lead us to a possible perpetrator or a survivor. Regardless, tell them to be careful."**

"**Sir I have something"! Coulson went back over to Fitz and he showed him and the others footage of White Fang soldiers led by a long blond haired Faunus into the lab. "I ran facial recognition and the blonde hair guy is…"**

"**Kyle Gibney." Fitz looked dumbfounded at his superior's declaration. "There's no one else I know who has such **_**wild**_** hair like that."**

"**Is that why they call him Wild Child, sir?" Ward asked.**

"**No he got that nickname by killing people with his claws and teeth. This was clearly an act of sabotage, but something is still not right."**

"**I agree sir; Dillon Power is an electric company that provides power to human and Faunus homes. The White Fang would have no reason to attack here unless they were provoked, but this company has done nothing to anger the White Fang."**

"**You're right Ward, but Wild Child and his cell are more **_**freelance**_** than their brethren. They are responsible for providing their organization with funds by doing jobs that require a trashed machine or a throat slit."**

"**So someone hired Gibney to destroy the generator before it became officially operational."**

"**And that's why I'm heading over to the Schnee mansion to ask some questions." Coulson walks back Lola, his cherry red Corvette that he treasures more than life itself.**

"**Sir, Albert Schnee despises the White Fang, there's no way he would have hired them for any reason."**

"**Of course Ward, I'm going there to prove he didn't do it. Mr. Schnee was the biggest opponent to this project and he'll probably be hounded by the media and conspiracy nuts over this incident. I just want to help set the record straight." Coulson drives off leaving his team to continue the investigation.**

_**The Home of Max Dillon, 12:20 pm**_

** Ever since last night Max Dillon was asking the same questions over and over again in his head. **_**How am I alive? What happened to me?**_

** After the explosion, Max Dillon felt pain all over his body. The pain wasn't what surprised him but the fact that he was **_**still alive**_** to experience pain. He walked out of the generator and looked down at himself. His entire body's pigment had changed from a tan-like pink to a light blue, a color similar to the Zeus Crystal. He looked up and saw that the Crystal was no longer there; no doubt it shattered in the explosion. Max looked around for his wife and found her remains amongst the ruins. Depressed and angered, he let out a roar and lightning shot out across his body. Feeling drained, he walked out of the building by shooting a hole in the wall and walked back home. When he arrived, his very presence turned all of the electronics on as he crashed on his bed from exhaustion.**

** Now awake, he walks over to the living room and sat on his couch as his TV turned on by himself. The news was on and Max watched as that famous reporter from VNN stood outside the Schnee Manor. Max leaned in to listen as anger began to build.**

_**"Dexter Dunbar here with an update on the horrific incident that took place at Dillon Power last night. S.P.E.A.R officials have released information that the famous Zeus Generator that creator Max Dillon was going to unveil in the coming days was sabotaged. Police and S.P.E.A.R are currently questioning Albert Schnee, one of the only few suspects that could have been responsible due to his stance against the project. Though this is merely speculation and S.P.E.A.R has refused to divulge all of their Intel, it's in this reporter's opinion that some would have benefitted from the generator's destruction. Over twenty people were inside the lab building when it blew including CEO Maxwell Dillon and his wife Norma Dillon. Once again, S.P.E.A.R has refused to give us information on the deceased but it looks like no one could have survived if they were in the building. Because of these circumstances, Mr. Schnee will most likely miss the ribbon cutting of the re-opening of the Dustbowl Express. His wife Gloria and daughter Weiss will be going in his place. For those who recall, the Express was…"**_

** A lightning bolt was shot at the TV and it exploded. Max rose and paced back and forth across his living room, literally steaming with fury. "It was him! Albert Schnee did this to me! He sabotaged the generator, destroyed the Zeus Crystal," he paused as he thought about Norma, "…and he killed my wife"! Max was thinking of all the ways he would like to kill Schnee when he had an epiphany. "I can't kill Albert Schnee; killing him would be going **_**easy**_** on him. No, I'm going to take everything he cares about and destroy it, starting with his family! Then and only then will he experience my pain"!**

** The ex-CEO walks out his door and is stopped by two S.P.E.A.R**__**agents. "Oh my God is that Dillon?" one of the agents asked.**

** "Mr. Dillon, we need you to come with us right now"! The other one said.**

** "Get the hell out of my way"! Max yelled as he sent a shockwave sending the agents back. One agent reached for his gun when Dillon shot him with an electric blast, killing him instantly. The other agent was petrified with fear.**

** "Mr. Dillon, we just want to help you"!**

** "Max Dillon is dead; call me…Electro." Electro holds out his arm and sends a lightning bolt through the agent's heart, killing him. "And nothing or no one will stand between me and my revenge"!**

**Next Time: With Great Power **


	25. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER 24: WITH GREAT POWER**

_**The Home of Max Dillon, 1:11 pm**_

** Agent Phil Coulson watched with a stone face at the hologram replaying the events that killed two S.P.E.A.R agents. After asking Albert Schnee his questions, Coulson was convinced that he was being either framed or set up for some kind of diabolical scheme. Meanwhile, his team discovered that there were quick black outs last night that lined up in the form of a path that leads straight to Max Dillon's residence. Coulson rendezvoused with the others and they set out for their destination only to find the two agents HQ sent dead from strange electrical burns. Fitz and Simmons gathered data and they are now watching and re-watching a blue Max Dillon shoot lightning from his hands and kill an agent as a S.P.E.A.R clean-up crew carts away the bodies.**

** "Alright Simmons, I'll give you thirty seconds to explain how the CEO of a successful electric company can suddenly shoot lightning from his fingertips," Coulson said not taking his eyes of the recording.**

** Simmons stuttered and paced before coming up with a theory. "Based on the evidence we've gathered, the only hypothesis I can offer is that his power's originated from the Zeus Crystal. You see, when the generator exploded, so too did the Crystal in both large and microscopic pieces. Those miniscule fragments may have infused themselves inside Mr. Dillon's body, resulting in skin pigment discoloration and lightning manipulation. Essentially, he has become a human version of the Zeus Crystal, capable of harnessing and releasing potentially limitless electrical energy."**

** Coulson turned to his agents and gave out orders. "Ward, I want you to keep track of any bizarre power outages like the ones last night. If any start showing up and form a line, follow it but keep your distance and do not engage. Based on what happened here, Mr. Dillon's frame of mind is shattered and he will not hesitate to kill anyone in his way." Ward acknowledges his orders and heads out. "Fitz-Simmons, we'll head back to the Triskellion and find a way to contain Mr. Dillon. We need to find out how he ticks and how to fix him when we do." The young scientists and veteran agent pack up and get to a vehicle and drive off to the nearest S.P.E.A.R airfield to return to base.**

_**The Dustbowl Express, 4:00 pm**_

** A stage was erected outside the large Dust mega store overlooking the large parking lot with Dexter Dunbar on stage with the store's grinning manager as well as Weiss Schnee and her mother who was holding a large pair of scissors to cut the red ribbon in front of the store. The VNN reporter was asking the Schnee girl's a variety of questions about their attitude toward the store's grand re-opening while Dunbar's assistant Roxanne was offstage taking notes. Roxy knew how the Schnee's felt about Faunus, pretty much the same as Tiberius Stone, and decided not to create any tension by joining her boss on stage. Despite still feeling queasy from yesterday, Roxanne refused to let her ailment interfere with her job.**

** A large crowd had gathered to witness the unveiling, including two Hunter's in training who were unfortunate to arrive late and end up all the way in the back. "You just **_**had**_** to stop for ice-cream on the way here didn't you Nora?" Lie Ren asked his best friend.**

** "Oh come on Ren! They **_**finally **_**had my favorite flavor of the month; bubblegum and pumpkin swirl"! Nora Valkyrie exclaimed in a singing voice.**

** "Remind me again why you like that nausea inducing treat?"**

** "Because, it looks like me; see the orange resembles my hair and the pink reminds me of my skirt. Or is it that it reminds me of my grenades and whenever I smash pumpkins with Magnhild?"**

_**And that's why nobody puts pumpkins out for Halloween on our street anymore**_** Ren thought. "Why have you been waiting months for this place to re-open? I mean, there are literally dozens of Dust shops across the city for your… you're doing this for the cupcakes aren't you?"**

** As a mega store, the Dustbowl Express not only has large amounts of Dust, but it also has other attractions for it's customers to enjoy. It has old school arcade games, a rack for magazines and comics, and a fully stocked cafeteria. "They are the best cupcakes in all of Vale"!**

** "But you're already eating ice cream"!**

** "I can have both," Nora said as Ren rolled his eyes, giving up on the argument. They heard feedback from a microphone up front and everyone silenced themselves to hear the manager give his speech.**

_**"Hello everyone and thank for coming for the grand re-opening of the Dustbowl Express"!**_** The crowd applauds and cheers for about twenty seconds before stopping. **_**"We would also like to thank Gloria Schnee and her daughter Weiss for representing the Schnee Dust Company for coming to cut the ceremonial ribbon"!**_** More applause was heard as Ren's eyes caught the sight of a man in a hooded brown sweatshirt walk closer and closer to the stage. Ren's intuition told him something was up and he nudged Nora's arm.**

** Electro was about to approach the stage when the Schnee women's security detail stopped him. "Halt sir, step back now," one of the men said while holding out his arm. Max grabs his arm and everyone freaks out as they watch a man get electrocuted right in front of their eyes. The crowd scatters while Max kills the other two men and shoots a lightning bolt in front of Ms. Schnee, blocking her escape. The electrified super human aims his hands down and releases electric jets to hover onto the stage. He lands in front of the Schnee woman and then points at the petrified Dexter Dunbar, who did not move an inch as all of this unfolded.**

** "You, the VNN guy, pick up a camera and start recording, I want all of Remnant to see this," commanded Electro in a very intimidating voice. Dex reluctantly agreed and picked up the camera his camera guy dropped, the same camera guy who was **_**smart**_** enough to get the hell out of Dodge.**

** Gloria takes a good look at her hostage taker and gasps. "Max? Max Dillon? Oh my God what happened to you"!**

** "Ask your husband, he did this to me"! Electro screams as he holds out his arm. "If it's any consolation; I'm sorry you both have to die for Albert's sins." Just then, Electro feels several pin like sensations as a young man shoots at him with dual SMG's with attached blades. "Ha, those feel like mosquito bites! Let me show you a real attack"! Max shoots out lightning as Ren dodges them. One blast got too close and knocked Ren onto the ground. Before he could deliver the finishing blow, Max turns his head to see Weiss charging with her rapier in hand. The superhuman blasted her with a bolt and she went flying offstage.**

** "Weiss"! Her mother cried. Gloria checked on her daughter and was relieved to see she was okay. Because of her Aura, Weiss and her fellow Hunter's in training have added protection from harm, but when her Aura runs out, one blast from Electro is all it will take to kill her.**

** "I'm okay mother," Weiss said.**

** "You won't be for long little heiress," Electro muttered. As he walked to the white haired women, Nora sprinted forward, jumped up with her hammer in her hands, and smacked Electro in the head, sending him flying into a nearby electronic store. When she landed on the stage, she turned Magnhild into its grenade launcher form and rapidly slammed on the trigger of the semi-automatic death machine.**

** "Die… you… son… of … a … bitch"! She said between shots. She seized fire as the barrel to her weapon sizzled and cooled. "That's for making me drop my ice cream"!**

** "WHAT?"! The Schnee's and Ren screamed.**

** "When everyone was all 'Ahhhhh' and 'run for your lives', one guy knocked into me and made me drop my ice cream cone, and that made me **_**very**_** mad"! Ren just face palmed and the two friends pointed their weapons at the demolished store as they slowly walked towards it. A shockwave was released and the two Hunters were knocked onto their backs. Electro walked out of the store, pissed off.**

** "That's it, the gloves are off"! He said as he unleashed a lightning bolt and struck both teens. There Aura provided protection but they were still screaming in agony. Electro was enjoying himself before he was once again shot at. This time, Agent Ward came out of his cover guns blazing as he unleashed hell with an M9 assault rifle.**

_**I know I'm disobeying orders, but I refuse to watch kids die on my watch**_** Ward thought.**

** "Haven't you learned that guns don't work on me?" Electro said as he broke off his attack on Ren and Nora and shot at Ward. The young agent dodge rolled behind an SUV and reloaded his weapon. "Any last words before I fry you?"**

** "Yeah," said a voice from above. Just then, Spider-Man swung down feet first and slammed Electro into a lamp post, denting it inward. "Lights out Sparkles"!**

** Electro got back onto his feet and looked at the red and blue vigilante. In the background, Roxanne Vulpes and Agent Ward were escorting Nora and Ren off the battlefield to safety. "Out of my way Wall Crawler, I have a few people to kill."**

** "You see its talk like that that **_**doesn't**_** make me get out of the way. It makes me want to punch you repeatedly until you go night-night and then I watch the guys in white cart you off to the loony bin." Arden's Spider-Sense goes off and he leans back to avoid an energy blast. He then back flips a few feet across the parking lot while avoiding a trailing lightning strike. Arden jumps left and then up in order to avoid another blast and shoots a web at a light post to zip back towards his opponent. **_**Alright note to self; invest in an insulated suit**_** Arden thought.**_** Despite knocking him back, my feet feel all tingly from when I hit him**_**. **_**I can't hit him directly, but I can't stay on the defensive forever.**_** The young hero saw a fire hydrant behind Electro and got an idea. "Hey lightning bulb, can you recharge my phone for me, its running low on power."**

** Angered, Electro fired at the web slinger as he jumped onto another light post and started jumping from post to post until reaching the building behind him, sticking to it. "Or better yet, put some clothes on. You're upsetting children with indecent exposure and comic book fans by looking like Doctor Manhattan."**

** "SHUT UP YOU STUPID BUG"! Electro screamed as he formed a ball of energy and shot it at Spider-Man. Arden jumped down and punched the top of the hydrant clean off. He then put his foot down on the water tower and aimed it at his electrical enemy. "NOOOOOOOO"! Electro screamed as the water hit him. There was an explosion of light when he short circuited and was lying naked in a pool of electrified water.**

** "Huh, guess he's not a big fan of showers," Arden said as he swung over to check on the two injured Hunters in training. Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie were now awake, sitting on the ground while rubbing their heads surrounded by Gloria Schnee, Agent Ward, Dexter Dunbar, and Roxanne Vulpes. Weiss was about five feet away from the group with her arms crossed and pouting. "Hey is everyone okay?"**

** Gloria rose and took Arden by the hands. "Thank you Spider-Man for saving me and my daughter, isn't that right Weiss?"**

** The heiress turned to address the young hero. "I didn't need his help; I could have defeated him myself."**

** "Oh right, this is the **_**third**_** time I had to save you from certain death princess," Spider-Man said.**

** "How dare you, you freak! I didn't need saving from you or anyone else, I can take care of myself"!**

** "Alright maybe we should all just calm down," Ward said. "S.P.E.A.R support is on its way to take statements and then we can all go home."**

** "No, I want this freak to know that he can stop trying to safe me. As a Huntress, It will be my **_**official**_** job to protect the innocent from the Grimm and all threats. What gives you the right to put on that mask and call yourself a hero! I bet under that mask you're some Faunus trash trying to make yourself feel better over the crappy life he has." Roxanne felt hurt over the comment about her race and started to cry.**

** "Watch your insolent tongue you cow"! Everyone heard a terrifying voice as they turned to see Tyler Stone walking towards them with an associate with brown hair and green eyes wearing a long sleeved black shirt and jeans. Stone walked up to Weiss, got into her face and said, "If I ever hear you bad mouth the Faunus again, I will cut your tongue out."**

** Everyone stood in shock over what Tyler Stone just said. Arden was analyzing Stone's words and realized that his voice changed a little in the middle of the sentence. **_**His voice almost sounded…familiar**_** Arden thought. He got between the two rich kids and said, "Alright Richie Rich, you've made your point loud and clear." Spider-Man pushed Tyler away who went over to check on his girlfriend. Arden now stood in front of the Dust heiress and decided to hit her with an Ambrose family style lecture. **

"**Look I get it, you think you don't need someone to save your life whenever you're endanger, which you probably don't. But that's not the point; you see, I live by a philosophy that I hold onto very strongly. If there are things in this world you had to offer, things only you can do to help people, then not only is it a good idea to do those things, it's your **_**responsibility**_** to do those things. We've all been given great power in our own way, but it's up to us to use this power responsibly. There are going to be more people like Electro here in the future who misuse their power but it's up to us good guys to stop them. And as for the mask, I wear this to protect my loved ones. If these bad guys knew who I was, they would go after them to get to me. So yeah, I wear a mask that might raise eyebrows but I do it for a reason, not to look scary." Spider-Man let those words sink in for the small crowd around him before speaking again. "Well I filled my cheesy speech quota for the month, so I'll see you all around sometime." Spider-Man swings away and leaves the group into the hands of the newly arrived S.P.E.A.R agents.**

_**I understand the concept of the mask Wall Crawler, but you're wrong about one thing,**_** Tyler thought. **_**Power is the only thing people of this world understand, and the one with the most rules them all.**_** "Come Mr. Ulrich, let's take Roxanne home." Tyler and his associate Phil Ulrich lead Roxy to Stone's limousine and drove off.**

_**The Home of Arden Ambrose, 5:15 pm**_

** Leonard and Alison Ambrose were watching television in the living room, enjoying some alone time. Arden was out patrolling the city and Isis was out doing her community service. There was a knock at the door and Leonard rose to answer it. The doctor opens it and is shocked to see who is standing there. "Hello, can I help you?"**

** "Yes, Dr. Ambrose, my name is Nick Fury director of S.P.E.A.R. I was hoping to talk to you about your son and your family's future."**

**Next Time: Responsibility **


	26. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 25: RESPONSIBILITY**

_**Alchemax Tower, 5:45 pm**_

** "You did good work for me, of course no one can know of our arrangement," Tiberius Stone said to his visitor. The CEO of Alchemax was busy with his paper work when the soldier of fortune he hired snuck in.**

** "Sabotaging the Zeus Generator was only a **_**small **_**thrill, but I did enjoy watching a super powered Dillon throw down with Spider-Man," Wild Child said. "I also liked the fact that he bought the idea that Albert Schnee was behind it, which really cracked me up! Which reminds me; why **_**did**_** you set up Schnee? I thought you two were chess buddies or something?"**

** "My reasons are my own; I don't pay you to know anything I don't want you to know. The fact that you are a Faunus does sicken me, but as a mercenary you are the most qualified professional I can find to perform **_**sensitive**_** jobs."**

** "Speaking of sensitive, I recently had the pleasure of liberating a colleague of mine from a Goblin Underground hideout in the old Industrial District downtown. He had been held there against his will and the only contact he had was with a loved one who would visit."**

** "What does this have to do with me?"**

** "How about the fact that the soldier we liberated was Elliot Vulpes, the older brother of your son's girlfriend. How about the fact that the warehouse we raided was bought lock, stock, and barrel by your son. Starting to see a pattern?"**

** Tiberius clapped his hands together and stared at the White Fang commander. "I'm listening."**

_**Hell's Kitchen, The Home of Roxanne Vulpes, 6:01 pm**_

** "I still can't believe you told off Weiss Schnee like that"! Roxanne said as she stepped out of the limo and stood outside her front steps waiting for Tyler.**

** "I wasn't going to let some cold hearted tart insult my girlfriend with me standing there," Tyler said as he caught up with his girlfriend.**

** "What were you doing there anyway Tyler?"**

** "I heard on the radio about what happened to Max Dillon and that he was attacking the Dustbowl's grand re-opening. I knew you were there so I had to make sure you were alright."**

** "You're so concerned for me, I love that about you."**

** "That's because I love you." Hearing the L word, Roxanne plants a big kiss on the young heir and blushes with embarrassment. The couple walks up the stairs and into the Vulpes residence to find Mr. and Mrs. Vulpes entertaining company. Two men sat on the couch in the living room sipping tea; the older man was in his sixties with grey hair and mustache wearing a blue suit with a white undershirt and black tie. The other man looked to be in his mid-twenties with dirty blond hair and wearing a white lab coat with a red shirt underneath.**

** "Oh honey, I'm so glad to see you are okay"! Roxanne's mom said as she hugged her daughter.**

** "Thank you for bringing her home Tyler, you're one of the good ones," Mr. Vulpes said while shaking Tyler's hand.**

** The older man rises and walks over to Stone. "I had heard that Ms. Vulpes here was dating one of Vale's most eligible bachelors, I did not expect to see you here so soon."**

** Tyler shakes hands with the man and asks, "I'm sorry but who are you?"**

** "Oh, where are my manners? I am Vernon van Dyne, dean of Grayburn College and the young man sitting down is my youngest, and if I may be so bold, brightest professors of Grayburn; Dr. Henry Pym."**

** Pym also rises and shakes Tyler's hand. "You can call me Hank."**

** "Yes, well the reason why we came here tonight is that we would like Roxanne to know in person that she will receive a full scholarship to Grayburn upon graduating high school." Roxanne and her parents were jumping with glee and handshakes and hugs were shared all around. "Yes, it is quite an honor to have such a bright mind join the ranks of some of Vale's brightest. Beacon may have the brawn, but Grayburn has the brains."**

** Tyler looks at the time and leaves his girlfriend to celebrate with her parents and the Grayburn men. Tyler walks back to the limo and before he opens the door, he looks back at his phone and plays a voice mail left for him.**

_**"We need to talk, meet me at the house,"**_** said the voice of Tiberius Stone.**

** Stepping inside, Tyler orders Phil Ulrich to take him back to his house so he can have it out with his old man.**

_**An Undisclosed Location, 6:05 pm**_

** Cinder was reading a dossier on another potential recruit to her organization when she heard the familiar **_**thud**_** of her symbiote ally's footsteps. "Yes, my friend; what is it now?"**

_**"Word is that you are planning to dethrone the Goblin, even after using Prowler to put him in that throne in the first place,"**_** the hulking black monster said.**

** "He is becoming uncontrollable and chaotic, I can't rely on him on the, delicate tasks I need completed. Come August, I plan to put Roman and his organization on top and **_**persuade**_** him to work with the White Fang."**

_**"And Tiberius Stone, you promised us that we would be given the chance to kill him. So far, you have failed to hold your end of the bargain."**_

** "If there is one thing I don't do it is fail. The Undertaking supersedes your pathetic little revenge."**

** The symbiote roars in the unflinching face of the powerful woman. **_**"Then it seems this is where we part ways you conceited bitch."**_** The monster starts to walk away but stops and turns his head to say one last thing. **_**"In the coming weeks, though it will not seem like it, you will hear of Tiberius Stone's horrific demise at the hands of his very sons."**_

_**Uptown Vale, 6:11 pm**_

** Arden was on patrol, even after his battle with Electro, when he received a text from his father. He lands and sees what his dad wrote. **_**"Son, come to the Xavier Mansion in Westchester at 1407 Graymalkin Lane. It's a matter of life and death."**_** Not wasting a single second, Arden swings off to the most northern end of the city.**

_**The Stone Mansion, 6:33 pm**_

** Tyler walks into his own home for the first time in months and meets his father in the living room. His father was twirling a glass of scotch while leaning on the fireplace with one arm while leaning inward with his forehead on his arm. As he heard his son enter, Tiberius turned around to address his wayward child. "Tell me son; do you hate me? I mean, do you hate me enough that you would spend the money that you got from **_**me**_** on things that would discredit me in any way, shape or form?"**

** "I will admit that you are not my favorite person in the world father, but then again you know why," Tyler responded.**

** "Enlighten me anyway son, remind me of how **_**I **_**upset **_**you**_**?"**

** "You remember the first time I introduced you to Roxanne? The second you laid eyes on her I could practically see the hatred and hear the condescendence in your voice as you lied through your teeth on how it was a 'pleasure' to meet her. I don't care about your feelings on the Faunus, those are yours to feel, but I at least expected you to support me and see that not **_**all**_** Faunus as animals as you claim that they are."**

** Tiberius throws the scotch into the fire and it glows intensely. "THEY ARE ANIMALS YOU IDIOT! The fact that you brought one of **_**them**_** into our home after everything they tried to do to humanity was a disgrace on my honor! The fact that **_**you**_** harbored one of **_**them**_** just to satisfy your repulsive girlfriend and your own **_**lust**_** disgusts me! And let's not forget the biggest insult of all; aiding and abetting a criminal mastermind with **_**my**_** money and technology"! Tyler Stone looked confused at his father's last accusation while literally shaking with anger. "That's right, I know you're helping the Goblin, and I want you to know because from this day forward you are cut off"!**

** Tyler simply walked up to his father and punched him in the face, knocking him down to the ground. "You can keep your blood money, but I **_**never**_** want to hear you bad mouth the love of my life again or so help me God I will kill you"! Tyler walks out of the mansion once again and drives off in the limo.**

_**I will teach you son just how monstrous the Faunus can be**_** Tiberius thought as he picked himself up.**

_**The Xavier Mansion, 7:00 pm**_

** Arden walked through the door to the largest house he had ever seen and noted that nobody was home. Arden heard his phone beep and he read the text; **_**"Down the right hall, elevator at the end."**_** He follows the directions and walks into an elevator that closes behind him and takes him **_**below**_**. The teenage superhero was shocked to find a bright subterranean floor underneath the manor, but was even more frightened to see a holographic bald man in a suit spontaneously appear in front of him.**

_**"Greetings Mr. Ambrose, I am Cerebro, the artificial intelligence program for this manor,"**_** the holo man said in a posh accent.**

** "How do you know who I am Mr. Pixel Guy?" Arden asked. "I'm still wearing my mask."**

_**"You were the only guest I was to expect. Now come, your hosts await, including your parents."**_

** Arden agreed and followed Cerebro into a room with a round console in the center surrounded by a group of people. Arden instantly recognized his parents and was surprised to see Jimmy Hudson there as well. The people he didn't recognize consisted of a black man with an eye patch, a large 'beast' with blue fur and a lion's face, a dark skinned woman with long white hair, and a dark skinned kid around Arden's age with long black hair and what looked like black fur on his forearms and exposed legs. The man with the eye patch walks up to him and holds out his hand.**

** "Mr. Ambrose, we haven't met but my name is Nick Fury, director of S.P.E.A.R."**

** Arden shakes his hand and walks over to his parents. "Yeah, you're supposed to be the Top Cop of Remnant, but why did you call me and my parents here? Why is James here and who are these people?"**

** "I'll debrief you in a sec, but the point of this meeting is that we need your help to save James's friends and reform the X-Men."**

**And that completes the **_**Power Struggle **_**arc and now we will delve into **_**Return of the X-Men! **_

**Next Time: X-treme Measures **


	27. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER 26: X-TREME MEASURES**

_**The Xavier Mansion, 7:03 pm**_

** "Okay I have been through a lot today, what with fighting a guy made of electricity, but can someone explain to me what the hell is going on?" Arden asked.**

** The blue furred, lion faced man walks over to the computer in the center of the room, tapped a few buttons, and said "It would be my pleasure to elaborate the whole story for you young man. My name is Henry McCoy, the lovely lady next to me is my wife Ororo and the young man with her is our son T'Challa." The computer beeps and a holographic image of several people posing above their heads appear. "My wife and I were once part of an elite team of genetically altered super humans called the X-Men."**

** "Yeah, Jimmy told me a little about you guys," Arden said. "He said that his father was a member and that you were all killed?"**

** "Well, you can tell who James's father was based on this hologram." McCoy points to the man with wild black hair, screaming while lunging forward with metal claws coming out of his knuckles. He then pointed out each of the other members of the team one by one. "Each team member had a unique power and a codename that coincides with their newfound abilities. The man with the fancy eye wear was Scott Summers, he was our leader and because he could shoot solar energy from his eyes, we called him Cyclops. The man with the long blonde hair and wings was Warren Worthington, dubbed Angel for both his flight and gentle nature. The woman with red hair and blue skin was our team's shape shifter Raven Darkholme, Mystique. The red demon like man standing next to her brandishing his swords is Azazel, and like his son he was a teleporter. The man in red and purple with the helmet was Eric Lansher, AKA Magneto, the Master of Magnetism. The woman in red next to him was Magda Lansher-Howlett."**

** "Wait hold up Lansher **_**and**_** Howlett, what's up with that Jimmy?"**

**The younger Wolverine rubs his head in embarrassment and stepped forward. "Yeah see, not long after Pietro and Wanda were born, Magda and Magneto got divorced and she may have thrown herself at my dad. Nine months later, here I was."**

**Henry McCoy then clears his throat, indicating that he would like to continue. Jimmy stands back in line next to Fury and allowed the former X-Man to continue. "Ororo and I were named Storm and Beast respectively. Ororo can harness the forces of nature while I possessed great strength and dexterity. And finally, the bald man in the wheel chair was the one who made us who we are today; Professor Charles Xavier."**

"**So what, you guys were like Hunter's only with super powers instead of Semblance's?" Arden asked.**

"**Yes to the powers but no to the Hunter accusation. See are mission's involved more 'peace keeping' across the four kingdoms rather than fighting Grimm. And as for your other point, the one that claims we all had passed; well let's just say that the rumors of some of our deaths were greatly exaggerated." Beast taps a few more buttons and the hologram of the X-Men disappears and is replaced with one of a red headed woman in a lab coat. Arden saw Jimmy tighten his fists and pop his claws out before "sheathing" them.**

"**That is Jean Grey," Fury began, "she was an assistant to Xavier when she started out, but in time, she did horrific and illegal things that have resulted in the creation of a whole new race of beings; mutants."**

"**Yeah, Jimmy told me that as well, how she injected hundreds if not thousands of people with some kind of serum that re-wrote their chromosomes or something," Arden said.**

"**Your partially right young man," Beast interjected, "Ms. Grey created a serum that mutated a person's sex chromosomes in the hopes that any potential offspring would be born with an active X-gene. This was opposed to Xavier's serum that activated the X-gene in a person right away."**

"**Forgive may shrewdness Mr. McCoy, but as a doctor I can't but see how unethical such a serum is if it only creates… dangerous individuals," Dr. Ambrose, struggling with those last words. "I imagine that you, your wife, and those other X-Men volunteered for this program?"**

"**Of course Dr. Ambrose, I can assure you that this was our choice, even though at the time we had no idea what kind of side effects we were to expect." Beast looks down at his claw-like hands when he said this and received a hand on his shoulder from his wife. "But we all looked past what made us special and only saw the qualities that made us good people." There was a small pause before T'Challa stepped up.**

"**Father, I think it's time we discuss the matter at hand," he said.**

"**Quite right my boy." Beast tapped on the computer again and pulled up a hologram of Jimmy's friends. The young Wolverine seemed both disheartened and determined when seeing his friends again, even though it was a picture.**

"**My God they're just children," Alison Ambrose said.**

"**Correct Mrs. Ambrose, I am just as concerned as you are. Excluding Kurt Wagner, Pietro Lansher, and young James over there, the others were the sons and daughters of Jean Grey's patients. When their powers manifested, their parents probably had no idea how to deal with them. They were all either runaways, juvenile inmates, or patients to some hospital before James and the others found them." Beast walks over to Wolverine and clasps a hand on his shoulder. "I have heard of the exploits you and your 'Ultimates' over the last year and I cannot be more proud. You took the skills and knowledge from the X-Men and taught an entire group of youngsters how to control their powers and to act as a team."**

"**We were more than just a team Hank; we were, **_**are**_**, a family. And I will walk straight into hell to get them back." James pops his claws, ready for action.**

"**Then I think it's time to plan out your assault," Fury said as he took control of the computer and put up a hologram of the Alchemax tower. "According to our satellites the entire building seems to be deserted for the most part. We are picking up several life signs inside, but there all coming from the first three sub-basement levels. We have approximately three life signs in the medical wing and the outside of the tower is protected by two Sentinels."**

"**This is obviously a trap," T'Challa declares. "Jean knows we are coming based on the fact she's using robots that can detect mutants and the number of people inside is far below the average skeleton crew that can work at Alchemax in any given emergency. She wants us to get inside. But I have a plan.**

**After about ten minutes of planning, the strike team consisting of Beast, Storm, T'Challa, Wolverine, and Arden all head to the hanger to board the Blackbird.**

"**I still can't believe you guys have your own private jet"! Arden said with excitement. "Next you're going to tell me you have your own line of toys." Arden was walking when he was stopped by his mother, who hugged him much like Lyla would.**

"**Please come back safe sweetheart," she said.**

"**I'm going to go prep the medical ward, hopefully I won't see you in there kiddo," Dr. Ambrose said. Arden hugged his dad and caught up with the other's, walking next to T'Challa.**

"**By the way, do **_**you**_** have a nickname?" Arden asked. "I mean, I got one, Jimmy's got one, and even your parents each have one. What about you?"**

"**Of course," T'Challa said, "Much like my real name, the codename that was bestowed to me is in memoriam of the king of my mother's and my ancestral home. I am called Black Panther."**

"**Is it okay if I call you Panther for short? Don't get me wrong it's a cool name but I feel a **_**little**_** uncomfortable saying the whole thing."**

**Panther shrugs his shoulders and says, "Fine by me." Spider-Man looks in awe at the large, black jet as Jimmy pushes him into the passenger section. Beast powers up the machine and takes off, commencing mission.**

**Next Time: X-Force**


	28. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER 27: X-FORCE**

_**The Blackbird enroute to Alchemax Tower, ETA 3 mins, 7:26 pm**_

** Spider-Man, Wolverine, and Black Panther were sitting in the passenger section of the Blackbird with Beast piloting and Storm at his side. Arden decided to take this as an opportunity to ask Jimmy an important question.**

** "So Jimmy, how did you get out of the church? I heard what happened about the fire and that the police found robot parts in the ashes."**

** James sat back in his chair and recollected his memories from that night.**

_**Flashback: May 11**__**th**__**, the Holy Ghost Church, 4:45 pm**_

** "Jean," Jimmy mutters as his claws made a **_**Snikt **_**sound when he extracted them. He lunges forward but the red headed woman shoots a stream of concentrated fire and sends the young mutant flying backwards into the pews. His body was covered in various degree burns that his healing factor was already taking care of.**

** Jean Grey just laughs like a maniac as she walks towards him, crouches down, and lifts his head up by his chin with her hand. "Poor Jimmy Howlett," she says, "You're just like your father; impulsive, angry, and always acting before thinking. But that healing factor of his was annoying, it's the reason why he was the last to die."**

** "You crazy bitch," Jimmy says weakly, "You killed my father, my sister, and even the very man **_**you**_** loved"!**

** "I tried to convince Scott to join me! I tried to convince **_**all**_** of them that we could create an Eden with an army of mutants at my command! But only Raven would take my side."**

** "And that's only because you promised to reunite her with Azazel! But you know how much of an empty promise that is; in order to find Azazel you'll need to locate Shadowland, a feat no one has ever accomplished."**

** "Whatever keeps her obedient and at my side. And don't worry about your friends, **_**my**_** team will track them down and bring them to me, alive. I'll take good care of them."**

** That's all Jean had to say to get Jimmy to enter a berserker rage. Rising quickly, he lunges again at her and is immediately shot by the Sentinels. Shrugging it off, Jimmy starts hacking apart the mutant hunting machines as he is surrounded and beaten down by the overwhelming force. Jean laughs some more as the young Wolverine is beaten to a stain on the floor. Even defeated, Jimmy tried to fight back but to no avail.**

** "Another quality you inherited from your father; you never know went to give up." She turns to the doorway to exit but stops to issue one final order. "Destroy this mongrel."**

** Before the Sentinels could follow their order, lightning bolts strike down from the holes in the ceiling and zap all of the machines, short circuiting them. Jean looks up and sees two figures jump down from the roof and land next to the downed Jimmy. She couldn't help but laugh at the sight of an old friend.**

** "Hank, you finally decided to crawl out of whatever hole you were hiding, grow a backbone, and confront me head on. You should have stayed hidden."**

** "No Jean, I decided that I will no longer watch you torture this child and his friends any more"! Hank said. His son T'Challa looked like he wanted to pounce at his enemy but remained at his father's side.**

** "I take it with the light show that Storm isn't too far behind?"**

** "Yes…and no." Hank looks over to his son and watched him hold out his claw like hands emanating static electricity. T'Challa lunges forward and transforms into a large black panther as he lands on top of Jean. As he made contact, he shocked her with lightning and was immediately thrown off with her fire. The flames spread throughout the church and soon the mutants were surrounded by a ring of fire.**

** "We will continue another day." Jean engulfs herself in flame and flies away on wings conjured from fire.**

_**Present Day**_

** "So after that, Beast, Panther, and Storm brought me to the mansion to rest up and recover." Jimmy finishes telling his story and Arden couldn't help but feel sorry for his friend. "When I heard that my friends were captured, I wanted nothing more but to storm Alchemax and take them back. But their security was increased and it would have been suicide. Personally, I didn't give a damn but Hank insisted I wait, something I hate doing."**

** "Do not worry my friend," T'Challa reassured, "We will rescue them and then you will all finally have a safe place to stay."**

** "Heads up people, we're here." Beast's voice over the intercom got the teenagers focused back into action. As the Blackbird got closer to Alchemax tower, the two flying Sentinels aimed and fired at the incoming jet. "Honey, if you may." Storm unbuckles and heads to the door to the jet, jumps out, and uses the air currents to stay afloat. Ororo's eyes turn stark white as she lifts her arms up and commands the forces of nature. The sky around Alchemax grows dark as cumulonimbus clouds gather and lightning strikes down the machines.**

** "All clear hon, let's get going," Storm says through her communicator. Beast sets the jet to hover and joins the others at the door. Spider-Man jumps out first and uses his webbing to sling to the building, burst through a window, and proceeds ahead with his part of the plan. Storm uses the wind currents to guide the others to the broken window and land inside the building. Panther takes out his phone and accesses the S.P.E.A.R satellite that details the life signs they picked up before.**

** "Strange, according to this those life signs in the sub-basement levels are no longer there. The three in the medical wing are still there but…wait, one just popped up right behind this corner"! The makeshift team positions themselves for action but relaxed when they saw Kitty run around the corner.**

** "James? Oh thank God you're here"! The teen girl said. She runs up expecting a hug from her boyfriend but she and the others were shocked when he just punched her in the face. The girl slams onto the ground and shimmies away. "What?"**

** "You're. Not. Kitty," Wolverine says through gritted teeth.**

** The girl laughs as she stands up, transforming into Mystique. "So you **_**did**_** inherit Logan's famous nose."**

** "That's point one," he says as he held up his right fist and pops the left claw, "Point two," the middle claw pops up, "Kitty **_**never**_** called me James, and point three," the right claw pops completing the set, "If you were the real Kitty, you would have phased through that."**

** "True, I can copy anyone's appearance and voice but not there powers and scent. Did I strike a nerve changing into your whore girlfriend? Let me rectify myself by reuniting her and all of your friends with you." Mystique pulls out a controller and presses a button. Suddenly, a dark mass materializes from the floor and takes the shape of Tyrone Johnson. Kitty, Iceman, and the others walk straight out of the darkness and stand before Jimmy and the others. They were all wearing combat black uniforms (except for Dagger who wore white) and some kind of headband. Their eyes were glowing white, devoid of life as if they were zombies.**

** "Guys, are you alright?" Jimmy asks. Iceman, Dagger, and Bombshell responded by opening fire at them. Panther, Storm, Beast, and Wolverine avoided the ice spears, light daggers, and concentrated energy blasts by jumping out of the way. "What did you do to them"!**

** "They've been drafted," Mystique said as she laughed at Jimmy's pain. "We knew you would stage some pathetic rescue mission, so we decided that this would serve as the perfect training session for real world operations. They can only learn so much destroying Sentinels or Grimm Slayers."**

** "Raven how could you"! Beast shouted as Nightcrawler teleported in front of him and slashed at him with his swords. The older mutant avoided the swipes and tried to counter attack knowing it was futile against a teleporter. "You let Jean do this to your own son?"**

** "Not at first, Jean gave me a chance to convince Kurt to join our team willingly, but he was so damn defiant. I had to consent and let Trask stick that device to his head."**

** Beast continued his duel with Nightcrawler as Wolverine fought with Kitty and Quicksilver, Panther evading Cloak and Dagger, and Storm hovering over Iceman and Bombshell, dodging their attacks. Panther leaps over Dagger and notices a red laser aimed at his mother's head at an upward angle from the destroyed window. "Mother, look out"! He shouts as he lunges forward and knocks her away.**

** Mystique laughed before saying, "I would stay away from the windows if I were you! You wouldn't want Domino to blow your head off too soon before the **_**real**_** fun begins do you?" Panther looks down at his mother, around at Jimmy and his dad, and then out the window and thinks one thing; **_**I pray Arden fulfills his part of the plan soon.**_

** Meanwhile, outside on the ground, Blake Belladonna was walking past the Alchemax building when she heard the shot of a sniper rifle above her head. She looks up to see an infra-red targeting laser pointing at the tower, originating from an adjacent building. **_**What is going on up there? **_**She asks herself.**

**Next Time: Mutants vs. Mutants **


	29. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER 28: MUTANTS VS. MUTANTS**

_**Alchemax Tower, 7:41 pm**_

** Arden was wall crawling through the medical ward when his phone beeped. "Spider-Man here for all your heroic needs how can I save you today?"**

_**"It's Panther; I need to know if you reached your destination yet?"**_

__**"Roger that tall, dark, and furry, I'm in the medical ward and I'm looking for…who again?" Arden could here explosions and struggling as he surmised that the others must be fighting for their lives. "Everything okay down there, things sound like they're getting explody."**

_**"We won't be fine for much longer. Jean has taken control of James's friends by placing mind control devices on their heads. Black Box is the only one not accounted for so it stands to reason he's one of the life signs in the infirmary."**_

** "Makes sense; the kid's like twelve and has no muscle tone."**

_**"And he's a technopath. Jean's mind control device would be ineffective to a mind like his. If you can free him…"**_

__**"…Then he can free the others"!**

_**"Exactly, but be warned Spider-Man; those other two life signs could be hostile."**_** Arden hears a large explosion in the background. **_**"I'm coming father"!**_** The connection was severed and Arden reached the door to the infirmary. It was a white room with beds on each side and medical equipment next to each one. Spider-Man walks to the bed with the sleeping Garabed in it whose arm was hooked up to an IV line.**

_**Looks like Jean's keeping him sedated **_**Arden thought. **_**As long as he's asleep, he can't interfere with her plans.**_** He walks up and disconnects the line. **_**Now I need to find some way of waking him up.**_** Arden looks around for a counter agent and notices that Black Box has a roommate. A girl around his age, maybe a year or two younger, with red hair was also sedated like Black Box. **_**She's not one of Jimmy's friends; I wonder what her story is?**_** Arden's thoughts were interrupted as his Spider Sense went off and he was tackled and thrown across the room. He gets up and sees what appears to be a metal man in a combat black uniform ready to charge. He had on his forehead one of those mind control devices Panther mentioned. "Alright tin man, I take it with that fancy head gear that you're a victim too. So how's about I take it off for you and maybe we could be friends?"**

** The metal man picks up an empty bed and throws it at the spider-themed hero. Arden jumps out of the way and shoots webbing at him.**

** "Okay maybe we can be pen pals instead."**

** Meanwhile outside, a woman in black with chalk white skin and a black circle around her left eye was aiming her sniper rifle at the floor with all of the action going on. She was ordered to kill only if one of these "X-Men" if they popped their heads at the window. **_**Come on make my day**_** she thought. Suddenly, she heard something behind her and rolled backwards in time to dodge a pistol on a stretchable ribbon. Dropping her rifle, the X-Force operative Domino pulls out her sidearm and opens fire. Her attacker was able to dodge each bullet by either teleporting or moving fast, Domino wasn't entirely sure. The last thing she thought before the attacker knocked her out was how she hated teleporters.**

** Blake quickly dispatched the unknown assassin and turn to see the chaos going on at Alchemax. "What the hell is going on over there?" she asks. She picks up the sniper rifle and looks through the scope. She is surprised to see Jimmy Hudson, a blue furred beast, a woman with white hair, and a dark skinned teen fighting with the rest of the Ultimates. "I need to get over there."**

** Back inside, Beast continued to evade Kurt and was able to grab his tail and toss him against the wall. A temporary solution as Nightcrawler 'ported and continued slicing at the older mutant.**

** Storm found herself in some trouble when Bobby froze her feet to the ground and Lana aimed her hand to finish her. "Sorry kids," Storm said as she summoned lightning from her hands and knocked the two younger mutants back.**

** Jimmy was also in hot water as Kitty had grabbed him by the ankles and fazed him through the floor and stopped when he was up to his shoulders. Quicksilver then proceeded to punch him in the face over and over again at over a hundred miles per hour. Fed up with this abuse, Jimmy coated his teeth in organic metal and bit Pietro on the ankle as he passed by at just the right second. The speedster hollered in pain and crashed against the wall, hitting his head and knocking him out.**

** Panther was also having trouble as he has grown fatigued from evading Tandy's light projections and was hit on the right arm and leg by her projections. Paralyzed, he dropped to the floor and was helpless as Cloak swallowed him up into the darkness.**

** "T'Challa"! Beast yelled as Nightcrawler stabbed him in the thigh with his prehensile tail. Yelping in pain and dropping to his knees, Hank found himself held captive by Kurt with both blades at his throat. He looks around and sees Jimmy trapped in the floor with Kitty watching him, Cloak standing still with T'Challa somewhere in his pocket dimension, and Dagger had used her projections to leave Storm paralyzed from the waist up and Iceman and Bombshell one each side of her. The elevator at the end of the hall opens and Jean Grey walks out looking smug.**

** "Well Hank it seems that your rescue efforts were in vain," she says. "How about I do you a favor even though you don't deserve it; I'll kill Jimmy first. With his healing factor it could take a while but that should give you time to say your goodbyes to Ororo. Sorry you didn't get to say them to your son, but I think I'll just let Tyrone's Darkforce energy drain him of his life force." Jean ignited her hands and walked towards Wolverine when a black blur went flying through the destroyed window and sprinted towards the Omega level mutant. Blake's sword's made contact with Nightcrawler's, who at the last second, teleported in front of his master and blocked the attack.**

** Blake jumps back and shouts, "This fight isn't over yet"!**

** "Okay, this fight is definitely over"! Arden yells as the metal man grabbed him by the throat. "Wow tin man what big muscles you have! They're definitely strong enough to crush my windpipe"! Spider-Man was starting to black out when suddenly the device on the big guys head short circuited and fell to the floor. Dazed, the man lets go and rubs his forehead and Arden looked around to see Black Box sitting up in his bed and holding out his arm. "So this is what it feels like to be saved. Thanks kid I owe you one." Arden walks over to the drowsy kid and helps him stand. "Look I know you're tired but your friends are being controlled like the Terminator over there. You think you can do it again?"**

** "Yeah but give me a minute," Garabed said while rubbing his head, "Disabling one of those devices took a lot out of me, I need time to recharge in order to disable several at once."**

** "Okay but hurry; the rest of the cavalry might be in trouble and I don't know if anyone's coming to rescue **_**us**_**."**

** Arden turns to see that the tin man has walked up to him and held out his hand. His Spider Sense didn't go off, which confirmed that this guy was also a victim. "Thank you for rescuing me comrade," he said with an accent. "I am Piotr Nikolaievitch Rasputin, but everyone calls me Peter for short."**

** "Yeah, sure, no problem considering what you just said was a mouth full. Look, I need to go help my friends, could you watch him?" Arden points to Black Box.**

** "I will guard him with my life comrade, anything to help stop that evil witch." Spider-Man nods and runs off to help the rescue party.**

** "So who's my roommate?" Black Box said pointing to the red headed girl.**

** "I do not know, but the device on my head kept telling me to 'Preserve Hope' and 'lay down my life for my messiah.' I have no idea what it means."**

** Back at the fight, Blake was in a heated battle with Nightcrawler, both that would teleport and lock blades with each strike. Beast had found himself jumping and leaping from Iceman and Bombshell's blasts while attempting to save his wife. He kicks Bobby in the jaw and grabs Lana by the arm and tosses her at Kitty. Kitty let her phase through her and hit the wall hard. **

** "You're only making this harder for yourselves," Jean said. "You will never leave here alive."**

** "Wanna bet," said a voice from behind. Jean turns and her mouth was webbed shut and found herself encased in a web cocoon. Spider-Man zips forward and slides in front of her. Fire ignites around her body freeing her and shoots fire from her hands to incinerate the meddlesome mutate. Arden back flips to avoid the flames, jumps up, and shoots web lines at her shoulders. He zips forward at lightning speed and kicks her with full force in the face.**

** Kitty began to charge Arden when she stopped dead in her tracks and the device on her head sizzled and dropped. "Oh, what happened?" she asked. She looked around and saw Wolverine half way through the floor. She runs up to him, fazes him back up, hugs him, and says, "Oh my God Jimmy I'm so sorry! I knew what I was doing, but I couldn't stop myself."**

** "It's okay, I'm just glad you and the others are safe," he said as he looked around and saw that the other devices have fallen off the others.**

** "Oh my God"! Cloak says as he brings T'Challa back from his pocket dimension. Beast successfully freed his wife and laid her down for a moment. He then ran over to check on his son. Panther was cuddled into a ball and shivered. "I'm sorry; I didn't know he was in there until the thing fell off my head."**

** "We need to get him and the others to the Blackbird," Beast said. "They'll receive proper care back at the mansion." After waiting for Piotr and Garabed, the others took their wounded, Beast called the jet, and they all piled in and flew off.**

_**The Xavier Mansion, 9:02 pm**_

** All of the wounded consisting of Iceman, Bombshell, Storm, Panther and Quicksilver were being cared for by Dr. Ambrose in the sub-basements medical wing. Black Box and Piotr had each been taken to one of the many rooms upstairs so that they could rest. In the living room, Beast, Wolverine, Kitty, Cloak, Dagger, Spider-Man, Nick Fury, Mrs. Ambrose, and Blake were all standing their waiting for the doctor. The elevator chimes and Leonard steps out.**

** "Well, they'll be alright, just some minor injuries for most of them but I fear for T'Challa the most," Mr. Ambrose said.**

** "I am the one to blame for that," Cloak said, "All those I pull into the Darkforce Dimension have their life-force drained and are subjected to their greatest fears. I am truly sorry."**

** "It's not your fault Tyrone," Beast said with a sigh. "You and the others were not in control of your actions. I can't possibly blame you for something you weren't consciously responsible for." Hank rose and held out his hands to both Arden and Blake. "I would like to thank you two for your efforts, I don't think we could ever repay you."**

** "You're welcome sir," Blake said taking the fur covered claw. "Jimmy and his friends saved my life once; I had to return the favor."**

** "All in a day's work for your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man," Arden said taking the hand. Arden saw Blake turn and leave and he asked, "Where you going?"**

** Blake turns her head and says, "Wherever the hand of fate takes me." She walks out the front door and disappears into the night.**

** "Honey, was that a friend of yours?" Alison Ambrose asked.**

** "We've run into each other before. By the way; why were you and dad here in the first place?"**

** "I have offered them a job here at the mansion," Nick Fury said. "You see, after Charles Xavier died, the mansion was left in S.P.E.A.R's hands. Mr. and Mrs. McCoy have plans to turn it into a school for mutants where young mutants can learn to control their powers. I wanted to bring in some of my own personnel to fill the role as educators and staff but Hank here was against it. So we compromised; Storm and Beast would be teachers while I set up the defense systems and bring in some civilian staff. I figured positions at a well safeguarded building would be the best place to help keep your parents safe in the event your identity is exposed."**

** "Plus we could use a doctor and combat instructor here at the institute," Beast said.**

** "I have accepted," Alison said. "I'm cooped up at the house anyway and need an excuse to get my hands dirty. Your father on the other hand…"**

** "I declined," Leonard said. "I have a responsibility back at the hospital and I can't just abandon all those patients."**

** "That's quite all right Mr. Ambrose, I think we have an old friend that would love to stay here anyway," Beast said.**

** "Okay, now that that's settled, I'll see you two back home," Arden said as he ran out the door and web slinged away.**

** "Come on, I'll give you two a ride," Fury said to the Ambrose's as they left as well. That left only the mutants in the room.**

** "What do we do now?" Wolverine asked Beast.**

** "Now we make this place into a respectable school for gifted youngsters. And in order to keep them and the world safe, we reform the X-Men."**

**And that's the end of **_**Return of the X-Men.**_** Tune in next time for the first chapter of the next arc entitled **_**Graduation Day**_

**Next Time: Secrets Out **


	30. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER 29: SECRETS OUT**

_**Downtown Vale City, Friday June 17**__**th**__**, 4:32 pm**_

** Arden was sitting on the ledge of a tall building while planning out the evening's schedule. **_**In about two hours, Yang is graduating from Signal and will be having a kick ass after party. My parents, grandfather, Isis, Lyla, and I were invited to attend and I'm wondering if I should have gotten her more than what I already made. Yang's definitely going to get a kick out of it. As for the here and now, The White Fang and Goblin Underground have been at each other's throats for the past couple weeks. Time to meet up with Patch and see what he has to say **_**Arden thought and rose to leave. He turns to the gargoyle next to him and says, "Well Goliath; another day, another life threatening experience."**

** Arden swings to the alleyway of the Sky Billiards Pool Hall and meets up with his favorite informant. "Please tell me you have something to help me stop these lunatics from destroying the city," Spider-Man asked.**

** "I'm afraid it's just Intel on another attack," Patch said, "But this one is a biggy. I got a source that tells me that the White Fang are going to attack…"**

** Before he could finish, Arden's Spider Sense blares and he grabs the orange haired man and swings up to the rooftops, avoiding a missile that exploded where they just stood. As he swung the informant with him, his hair, beard, and eye patch fall off to reveal a man with brown hair and a goatee with both eyes completely fine. Arden couldn't believe that the man who has been helping him all this time was none other than VNN's ace reporter Dexter Dunbar.**

** "Okay, you and I are going to have a few choice words when I get back but I'm going to have to find out who just tried to kill us"! Spider-Man said and then swung off. After about a minute, he came face to face with a man in a flight suit with razor tipped wings and two missiles under each one. This guy had three missiles left. "I hope you have a good explanation as to why you tried to kill me because I am pretty sick and tired of these attempts on my life for no reason other than there was nothing good on television."**

_**"Target identity confirmed as the vigilante Spider-Man,"**_** it said.**

** "Oh boy what gave it away; the fact I crawl on walls or how I swing on webs? Let me guess, you call yourself the Metal Mallard."**

_**"I am Farbird, and I was sent by my mistress to kill you for the humiliation you dealt her."**_

__**Farbird charges forward and Arden swings away to try and lead him away from all of the tall buildings. "And you're what her jealous boyfriend? Wait, **_**who **_**did you say wants me dead?"**

_**"Jean Grey, the future queen of all of Remnant."**_

__**"The crazy red headed woman with the freaky fire powers and God complex; it's been like two weeks and she still hasn't let that go?"!**

_**"Your interference with her personal matters was a nuisance. In order to prevent you from doing it again you must be destroyed"! **_**Farbird launches another missile, which Arden dodges and zips past him towards ongoing traffic. Fearing for all those people, Arden uses his webbing to redirect the missile towards the sky. By doing this, he left himself open to another attack. However, before Farbird could fire his third missile, a message was relayed through his helmet.**

_**"OVERIDE CODE HORUS, RETURN TO NEST."**_

_** "Acknowledged," **_**Farbird said as he flew off in the opposite direction. Spider-Man tried to follow the bird man but he was just too fast for him.**

** "Damn he's getting away," he said. "Better head back and see if 'Patch' is okay." Arden swings back to the roof of the pool hall and saw that he had already left. He did however find a note left behind by the reporter. Arden skimmed it and thought to himself; **_**Mom, Dad, Lyla, and Yang are going to kill me. And I'm more afraid of Yang.**_

_**The Home of Arden Ambrose, 4:51 pm**_

** The rest of the Ambrose family was getting ready to leave for the Signal Graduation ceremony when Leonard got a text. It was from Arden and it was urgent. It read; **_**"Dad, major attack on Vale Prep happening at 5:00, can't make it to Signal. Contact the hospital or something because their might be casualties! Say sorry to everyone for me."**_** Dr. Ambrose immediately ran to his wife and told her about this.**

** "Oh my God Leonard what are we going to do?" Mrs. Ambrose asked.**

** "I'm heading to the hospital," he said. "You take Isis and my dad to Signal and act like everything is okay. If anyone asks, say Arden was running late and that I was called into work."**

** "Okay, just please be careful." Alison kissed her husband on the cheek as he headed out the door.**

_**Vale Preparatory High School, 4:59 pm**_

** The ceremony honoring some of the city's brightest minds had been underway since three this afternoon, taking place outside on the football field. Tyler Stone had already got his diploma and was waiting eagerly to see his girlfriend get her own. Tyler and his fellow graduates were seated in two large groups with a wide opening in the middle to serve as an aisle. On either side of the graduates are the bleachers occupied by proud parents and friends alike. VCPD officers were on sight all across the field, including officers Mulligan and Lee, who were standing watch over the graduates. As the clock struck five, Roxanne Vulpes' name was called and she went to receive her diploma. That's when time slowed down.**

** Officer Mulligan heard gunfire and turned to see his fellow officers engaged with White Fang soldiers. He then saw one of them run over and pointed his pistol at his partner. "Lee watch out"! He shouted as he twisted and pushed her out of the way, taking a round in the left armpit, underneath the bullet proof vest.**

** "Mulligan"! Lee responded as she whipped out her pistol and gunned the terrorist down. She then dragged him behind cover underneath the bleachers, with civilians running about trying to leave. It was chaos as she screamed into her radio, "OFFICER DOWN! WE NEED IMMEADIATE BACK UP AT VALE PREP"!**

** At the same time, when Roxanne walked on stage, Wild Child came from behind the stage, grabbed the female fox Faunus by the arm, and slashed his claws across her chest. As she fell and all the other students started running from the gun fire, Tyler rose slowly, wide eyed and shocked. He ran over to try and see if she was okay but he was kicked in the face by the White Fang commander and knocked down.**

** "Oh I'm sorry, that was rude of me," he said as he jumped down and walked to Tyler, "Let me help you." Wild Child punched the young Stone in the face as the fallen graduate looked at him. "You think you can supply one of greatest threats and not be punished for it?" Tyler looked at him with a confused, panicked look as he coughed up blood. "With the Goblin's benefactor out of the way, our organization will finally be able to move in unopposed"! The insane Faunus licked Roxanne's blood from his claws with his disgusting tongue and stared at Tyler. "Your girl's blood is exquisite, I think I'll sample some more."**

** As he turned back to the stage, Wild Child heard something strange from behind. He thought it was Stone coughing up blood but it was actually laughter. **_**Has this guy lost his mind?**_** He asked himself.**

** "Let me get this straight," Stone said as a massive, creepy looking grin started to form on his face, "You thought I was only **_**supplying**_** the Goblin? Heh, Heh, Heh, Ha, Ha, Ha, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"! Wild Child was shocked as he just put two and two together and Tyler Stone's changed before his exclamation. "YOU FOOL! I'M NOT WORKING FOR THE GOBLIN; I AM THE GOBLIN"!**

**Next Time: Spider vs. Goblin**

_**Note: My apologies for the delay for this chapter and my other projects. I am overcome with writers block and homework is certainly not helping. I will t**_**ry **_**my best to continue these stories when I can, it will mostly be this story I will work on though, so again I'm sorry. **_


	31. Chapter 30

**CHAPTER 30: SPIDER VS GOBLIN**

_**Vale Preparatory High School, 5:04 pm**_

** Wild Child was still shocked to the core as he processed the revelation that has just come to light; Tyler Stone was the Goblin all along. Speaking of crazy people, Stone was still cackling in the high pitched voice of the Goblin. Then two White Fang soldiers came to Wild Child's side. "Ki- Kill him"! He ordered with a hint of fear in his voice.**

** As the soldiers raised their weapons, they were gunned down by a man in a black pumpkin mask. He walked over to Stone and handed him his right glove from his costume and his fire sword. "Ah, thank you Mr. Ulrich," Stone said, "I don't know what I would do without you." He clicks a few buttons, powers up the sword, and screams, "Now I want your head"!**

** He charged and was knocked sideways by a web slinging hero. "Sorry I'm late," Spider-Man says, "But you try finding a taxi at rush hour"! Arden watched as the guy he knocked down get up and turned at him with an agitated look on his face. "Tyler Stone? What are you doing with a dangerous glow stick like that?"**

** "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, fortune certainly is smiling upon me today! Now I get to skin some fur **_**and**_** exterminate my spider problem"! He runs forward and swipes the flame sword at the Wall Crawler.**

** "Whoa, I know that laugh anywhere," Arden says as he evades the sword and kicks the graduate in the stomach, sending him flying into a bunch of folding chairs. Wild Child tried to take advantage of this new development to escape but Phil Ulrich shot him in the legs.**

** "You're not going anywhere fleabag," Ulrich said as the White Fang commander was screaming in pain and clutching his legs, "Not until the boss cuts your damn head off"! Just then, the sounds of sirens and gunfire filled the air as VCPD SWAT teams had arrived and were engaged with the White Fang.**

** "DAMN IT"! Goblin screamed. "Ulrich, sound a retreat and call all of our men to convene at 'the place'. I'll be with you shortly." Before Arden could stop him, his Spider Sense went off and he avoided incoming razor bats raining down from the sky. Goblin's glider had finally arrived and its rider jumped on. Before taking off, Stone stole one last look over to the prone form of his beloved. As much as Tyler Stone wanted to take her to safety, the Goblin was in control and ordered for a hasty exit. He flew off with Spider-Man right on his heels.**

_**That's the second time today I avoided death from above and I'll make sure it doesn't happen again**_** Arden thought as he shot out a concentrated web ball at the exhaust pipe of Gobby's ride, followed up with a web line to zip forward, and sucker punched him off the glider and onto a rooftop below. The glider crashed onto the street below, leaving Stone without any of his equipment. "So Tyler Stone was Goblin all along. You're responsible for the deaths of countless lives, either by your hand or by your men, I will not let you escape," Arden declared.**

** Stone merely smirked as he cracked his knuckles. "You won't have much of a saying in the matter spider brains." They both charge each other and unleash hell. Goblin punched, Spider-Man ducked and punched him in the gut. Stone recovered and clasped his hands together and brought them down like a hammer on Arden's head. The young hero staggered and rubbed his head and the villain follows with two fists to the face and a kick to the chest, sending his opponent skidding across the rooftop.**

** "You're pretty strong for someone I pictured to be the posh, spoiled rich kid," Arden said getting back up, "So what's your secret? How did you get so strong and so crazy?"! Arden charged with a balled up right fist straight for his prepared opponent. But it was a fake out. Arden leaps over Goblin's head and webs him in the eye with his left hand. As Tyler struggled to see again, Arden sweeped the legs and bound his opponent's hands and feet with his webbing. Stone tried to struggle, but it was in vain.**

** "So it's a story you want?" Stone said with his normal voice. "Very well, evidently I'm not going anywhere. You have to understand that before all of this, I was just an ordinary teenager."**

** "A teenager whose worth is literally millions of liens," Spider-Man added.**

** "Anyway, I guess it really all started two years ago when I first met Roxanne Vulpes, my girlfriend."**

** "The same girlfriend you left bleeding on that stage back there?"**

** "Shut Up! I didn't want to but **_**he**_** was in control and I was helpless to break free."**

** "Who, the Goblin, so are you two sharing the same room space up here?" Arden asked while pointing to his head.**

** "Sort of, but If you will let me continue, it will all be clear shortly." Arden shrugged his shoulder and let his captive go on with his narrative. "As you could see, she is a full blooded Faunus, and people like my father despised their kind. But I saw past the animal features and only saw a beautiful, caring person. I was truly in love and believed I had found my soul mate. But of course my father disapproved and always intervened to try and split off our relationship. He forbade her from stepping foot on our property, he would go on T.V to take crap about the Faunus, and he even went as low as to **_**pay**_** girls at my school to flirt with me! Before then I never saw how much of a monster Tiberius Stone was."**

_**Most boys my age can barely get a date and this guy's dad can literally by him some?! What a piece of work**_** Arden thought. "Look I can understand how you would be upset by this, but is insulting your girlfriend and belittling her entire race enough to push **_**you**_** into a murderous rampage?"**

** "Oh I was upset but you are right; that **_**alone**_** was not enough. It wasn't until I met someone that confirmed my new thoughts about my dad, the fact he was a monster. Imagine my surprise that one day about six months ago I learned that I had a brother."**

** "A brother, but I never heard Tiberius Stone ever remarrying?"**

** "You're so naïve Web Head. He is my **_**older **_**half-brother that I never knew about because dear old dad didn't **_**want **_**me or anyone else to know. He didn't want anyone to know about his infidelity towards my mother. Sure at the time he and my mom were only engaged, but he was still unfaithful to my mother and worse, he completely shut out the woman he knocked up, as if she or her child never existed. When I met my brother for the first time, he told me that our world is filled with monsters, and I am **_**not**_** talking about the Grimm. I am referring to humans **_**and**_** Faunus who treat each other with hostility and hold each other's lives without worth, without a care. He and I swore to help make this world a better place, by tearing down our society and rebuilding it in our image."**

** "You're nothing but a hypocrite; you are not fighting for others, you're fighting for yourself and using murder to get it done. You're no different than all the other criminals I've put away."**

** "It is not ideal but it was a start. My brother had acquired **_**unique**_** powers to aid him and helped my get mine. Years ago Alchemax had developed a super soldier serum to create and privatize an army of super strong men who can challenge even the toughest of obstacles. Unfortunately, most of the test subjects either died or developed mental disorders after the injection. The project was shut down and the remaining vials of the serum were locked away in the Vault. My brother got a hold of one of these vials and injected me with it."**

** "Hold on, you **_**let**_** this guy, your so called brother, stick you with a drug that could have killed you all so you could go mad with power?"**

** "Despite my new 'roommate', I'm not arguing with the results. Sure I developed a split personality, but it was worth it to know what true power feels like"!**

** "You and your brother may have power, but you're both irresponsible with it. Once I drop you at the nearest police station, I'll track down your brother and stop him before he hurts anyone else."**

** "That won't be necessary, he's right behind you," Arden turns in reaction to his Spider Sense to see a giant black creature towering over him.**

** "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH"! As the creature roared in his face, Arden could barely see its rows of razor sharp teeth through squinted eyes. It back handed him in the face and he went flying to the other side of the roof. Arden back flipped and recovered, but the creature was already in front of him and it punched him relentlessly in the face and chest areas. It grabbed him by the shoulders and pinned him to the ground.**

_**"So you are the one who has been bothering our little brother,"**_** it said with its tongue twisting about.**

** "Who…What are you?"!**

_**"We are the poison that will kill all of the evils that Humans and Faunus present to this world. WE ARE VENOM"! **_**The creature now known as Venom dug its claws into Arden's arms and slowly scratched him leaving marks three inches long and two inches deep. Arden screamed in pain as the lacerations brought on a severe burning sensation. Venom pounded him into the ground for about a minute, picked him up, and threw him off the building. Arden pressed himself against the building and used his sticky fingers to slow the descent of the fall. But ultimately he it pavement, somewhat conscious and surprised he was still alive.**

** Back on the roof, Venom had already freed Stone and helped him on his feet. **_**"Are you alright?"**_

__**"Barely scratched, but I can't believe you just did that. You actually kicked Spider-Man's ass."**

_**"He wasn't that strong."**_

** "Let's get moving, I have an army of goblins to address and a city to conquer."**

**Next Time: Calm before the Storm**


	32. Chapter 31

**CHAPTER 31: CALM BEFORE THE STORM**

_**Vale City, 5:34 pm**_

** Arden Ambrose was still lying on the ground severely injured from the beat down this "Venom" inflicted on him. **_**This is so weird; my healing ability is barely working **_**Arden thought. **_**Whatever he did to me, I'm not recovering fast enough, and I need to get out of here.**_** Suddenly a VNN van pulls up next to him and Dexter Dunbar got out and helped the Web Slinger on his shoulder.**

** "You alright kid?" Dex asked.**

** "What…are **_**you **_**doing here?" Arden asked weakly.**

** "After you saved my life, I went straight to Vale Prep to get exclusive footage of the attack. I certainly didn't expect Tyler Stone to confess to being the Goblin."**

** "You…got that?"**

** "I got everything from the White Fang attack to you following Stone out of there."**

** "Is…everyone…okay?"**

** "Kid, you sound like you're dying and you're **_**still**_** only concerned about the welfare of others?"**

** "I'm the hero remember…it's kind of my thing."**

** "Come on; let's take you to the hospital." Dunbar brings Arden to the passenger side of his van and puts him in. Dex runs over to the driver side, gets in and starts the car.**

** "Wait…not the hospital. I'll heal, but…can you keep a secret?"**

** "Kid, I owe you my life, hell, the people of this city owes you more than it ever can repay. So yes, you can count of me." Arden tells him where to go and they drive off.**

_**Outskirts of Vale City, 5:40 pm**_

** An all-white being had walked out of the forest it had called sanctuary for a long time and dared to venture to a concrete jungle to continue its ancient crusade. **_**Our ancient enemy is somewhere in there**_** it thought as it looked on to Vale City. **_**If we are to defeat Venom, we must bond with a kindred spirit.**_** The mysterious being starts off to find an ally for the coming battle.**

_**Vale Memorial Hospital, 5:55 pm**_

** It was chaos as victims from the Vale Prep terrorist were coming in at an alarming rate. Leonard Ambrose and his fellow staff were rushing to safe as many innocent civilians as possible, unfortunately, a few patients would ultimately be sent to the morgue. As Dr. Ambrose was ordering his staff around, Agent Coulson and a few S.P.E.A.R agents were escorting a bleeding victim on a gurney.**

** "Agent Coulson," Leonard started and then saw the person the agents continued to cart off, "Is that who I think it is?"**

** "Kyle Gibney, A.K.A Wild Child, the mastermind behind the terrorist attack. We're taking him to surgery and then moving him to the Triskellion. It's vital that he survives so he can be interrogated."**

** "I understand, someone has to answer for this atrocity." Leonard sees a pair of EMTs pushing a fox tailed Faunus teen inside and rushes towards them. He shouts back to Coulson, "Sorry, duty calls"!**

** Leonard approached the brown haired EMT Jane Foster and asked, "What do we got?"**

** "Roxanne Vulpes, eighteen year old Faunus graduate from Vale Prep who suffered deep lacerations to the chest. She's bleeding fast and if we don't act soon we'll lose them both."**

** "Both?"**

** "This girl is pregnant." Seeing the severity of the situation, Leonard helped this young girl to surgery while thinking of his own child.**

_**The Home of Arden Ambrose, 6:01 pm**_

** Alison, Isis, and Jeffery had returned home from Signal following the events across town. Because of the terrorist attack, the Signal graduation was postponed until the police makes sure the White Fang didn't plan any subsequent attacks at any other locations. Alison heard a knock at the door and went to answer it. She was shocked to see the familiar VNN reporter Dexter Dunbar holding up her injured son. "Oh my God Arden"! Alison shouted.**

** "Arden?" Isis said, very confused.**

** Alison rips her sons mask off and she and Dex brought him over to the couch to lie down. "Mr. Dunbar, what are you doing here?" Mrs. Ambrose asked as she tended to her son.**

** "Your son asked me to bring him home," he responded. "I owe your son my life and I will keep his secret that I swear."**

** "I should have known," Jeffery Ambrose muttered. Everyone looked at him with confused looks. "I was Vale's number one detective and I couldn't even deduce that my own grandson was a vigilante."**

** "He's not a vigilante, he's a hero"! Isis shouted. It was Jeffery's turn to be confused because that's not the kind of reaction he expected from her, especially everything that happened with her sisters.**

** "Could both of you be quiet, Arden is trying to rest," Alison said.**

** "It is okay mom," Arden said, "I'll…be fine."**

** "Sweetheart, are you okay? Who did this to you?"**

** "More…like what…than whom. Whatever did this to me…it's powerful and slows my…healing ability."**

** "Just get some rest sweetheart, it's over now."**

_**No mom, it's only the beginning **_**Arden thought as he blacked out.**

_**The Secret Lair of the Goblin Underground, 6:30 pm**_

** Tyler Stone was in his private quarters at the base of operations whenever he is the Goblin. The room was completely demolished as he had let out the anger he had built over what happened at the school. There was a knock at his door and he calmed down. "Enter," he said. Phil Ulrich entered and stood at attention like a soldier. Whenever he did that, he had bad news to report. "What is it?"**

** Ulrich took a deep breath before starting. "A VNN reporter was present at the school and caught everything on footage."**

** "By **_**everything**_** you mean…?"**

** "The entire city now knows that the Goblin is Tyler Stone." Tyler picked up a chair with one hand and threw it at the wall. **_**If he's that angry over this than I don't know how he'll handle the rest of my report**_** Ulrich thought.**

** "WHAT?"!**

** "I'm afraid there's more sir, I spoke with your brother and he uncovered some shocking information; your father **_**paid**_** the White Fang to attack the school."**

** "THAT HYPOCRATIC SON OF A BITCH"! Tyler exclaimed as he punched a hole in the wall. Stone calmed down while breathing heavily. "What about Roxanne?"**

_**Oh God now I'm really afraid to say this**_** Ulrich thought. "Our man at the hospital has reported in and says that she is resting and recovering from the surgery she underwent. And…she's pregnant."**

** "What?" Tyler asked softly, which actually scared Ulrich even more. Suddenly, Tyler jerked forward and ran straight for the safe on his wall. He ripped the metal door of its hinges and grabbed the syringe inside.**

** "Sir, are you insane? Who knows what will happen if you inject yourself with **_**another**_** dose of that formula"! Tyler just knocks his subordinate back and plunges the syringe into his neck. He falls to the floor, curls up into a ball, and begins to convulse. Tyler's body underwent a drastic change he bursts into flames.**

** Ulrich rubs his head and looks up at his boss. "Boss, what the hell happened to you, how you feeling?"**

** Tyler Stone now stood at seven feet tall with green skin, two horns on his head and razor sharp teeth. His hair was gone and his eyes, hands, and entire body glowed with a flame colored Aura. **_**"I've never felt more alive,"**_** he said with a deep, raspy voice. **_**"It's time to address the troops."**_

** Goblin stepped out of his room, crashing through the door frame, and walked to an awning overlooking hundreds, perhaps thousands, of Goblin Underground members. The criminals were shocked and even shot at the monster they saw.**

_**"Seize fire you idiots! It's me"! **_**The criminals stopped firing and just stared at the thing who claimed to be their boss. **_**"As you know by now, I have been identified as the heir to the Alchemax fortune Tyler Stone. But I'm here to tell you that I am no longer that pathetic, weak mortal. I am the Goblin, now and forever. I have called you here my legion of Goblins for one task; to conquer the city."**_** There were murmurs and hushed conversations as some of the criminals were excited, confused, and a host of other emotions all rolled up into one. **_**"I had promised to instill fear in the hearts of man. I had promised to rid this city of false rulers and two faced businessmen like Albert Schnee and Tiberius Stone, my own father. I had promised to rule this city with an iron fist. And had I accomplished these tasks? NO"! **_**Goblin's men backed off in surprise when Goblin exclaimed and fire erupted upward from his body. **_**"But now I am here to tell you that I will no longer give you hollow promises. No more delays. No more cheap gimmicks. It is time we finally take what is ours! With the weapons and numbers we have amassed, with you as my army and I your general, I declare war on Vale City! ARE YOU WITH ME?"! **_**There were cheers and hollers as thousands of gun totting Goblin Knights praised their leader and their crusade.**

** "ALL HAIL THE GOBLIN KING! GOBLINS FOREVER! DEATH TO ALL WHO OPPOSE US"! **

**Wow, things are really heating up people as **_**Graduation Day **_**comes to an end. What we have here folks is the birth of the very first RWBY/Marvel Event **_**City at War.**_** This event will encompass not one but **_**two**_** RWBY Spider story arcs! Arden will be fighting side-by-side with many heroes and hunters to put a stop to Goblin's plans. But who will come out on top? Who will rise? Who will fall? Stay tuned people for the first chapter of **_**City at War Part 1**_**!**

**Next Time: Assemble **__


End file.
